


Просто Питер

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avengers Tower, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Falling In Love, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Romance, Swearing, Underage Sex, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, suicide attempt when you're immortal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: История, в которой Дэдпул - это Уэйд Уилсон, и он уверен, что Питер Паркер и Паучок тоже один человек. Еще здесь есть черничные маффины, умение Белого, не имея глаз, их закатывать, и желание Желтого что-нибудь взорвать (но, чтобы подальше от Питера).
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Столько предупреждений, но на самом деле история добрая и о любви. Не обманываю!
> 
> Это смешение того, что я знаю и думаю о киновселенной и комиксах. Уэйд получился где-то на стыке, а Питер (вы не обязаны со мной соглашаться) из «Возвращение домой». Ставлю ООС за вольное обращение, хотя мне кажется, что с характерами все получилось неплохо.

— Все сходится! Мы раскусили тебя, вычислили и поймали! Ты работаешь у Старка, ты делаешь фото Человека-паука, и у тебя обалденная задница! Мы проделали большую работу.

Питер хмурится.

— Серьезно, Питти-бой, я бы создал фан-клуб твоей задницы, но тогда бы мне пришлось вырвать ноги каждому, кто в него вступит.

«Мы бы могли выложить из ног сердечко под окнами Паучка, — хмыкает Желтый, — огрооомное, мать его, сердце».

Питер продолжает молчать.

«Потому что мы заклеили ему рот?» — начинает нервничать Белый.

Уэйд подходит к нему и аккуратно отклеивает скотч. Бумажный скотч, чтобы не сделать больно. Возможно, Паучку нравится, когда больно, но он должен об этом сказать сам, и тогда Уэйд сделает так, как он захочет. Но пока скотч бумажный, а движения плавные.

Заброшенный грязный склад на окраине города, одинокий стул с привязанным к нему подростком. Все по классике жанра.

— Я — не Человек-паук.

Заметно, что Питер нервничает: нервно сглатывает, осматривает пыльный пол и стены из профлиста, потом останавливает взгляд на катанах за спиной похитителя.

— Да-да, конечно. Ты, главное, не нервничай! Я — твой друг, мы — твои поклонники, просто хотели познакомиться. Поздороваться.

«Привет!» — хором голосят Белый и Желтый в голове Уэйда.

Питер поджимает губы и опять нервно пробегается взглядом по стенам. Да, тут ничего нет. И стул ровно посередине. Уэйд долго выравнивал его, готовился.

— Я правда не тот, кто вам нужен. Я не супергерой.

— Я Гарри, просто Гарри! — передразнивает его Уэйд. Он присаживается на корточки около пленника и вглядывается в его лицо.

«Что не насмотрелся, пока тащил сюда?» — ерничает Желтый.

— Слишком концентрировался, чтобы не лапать, — отвечает Уэйд.

«Но у тебя не получилось», — припоминает Белый.

— Захлопнись, — огрызается Уэйд.

Питер выглядит еще более безрадостным.

— Но выдержка что надо! Конечно, мы с тобой столько раз пересекались в городе, все-таки не какой-то безумный незнакомец похитил тебя, привез в забытое богом место и связал. Правильно делаешь, что не кричишь. Тебе ничего не грозит. Просто, привет?

— П-привет, — кивает Питер, продолжая сверлить взглядом катаны за его спиной.

Дальше они некоторое время молчат.

— И что же теперь делать? Эту часть мы не продумали, — бормочет Уэйд.

«Мы думали, что он вырвется, мы устроим дружеский спарринг, а потом пойдем выпьем», — напоминает Белый.

— Кажется, ему нет двадцати одного, — Уэйд впервые видит Питера так близко, поэтому бесстыдно его разглядывает. — Вообще затрудняюсь сказать, сколько ему есть.

— Шестнадцать, — тихо отвечает Питер.

— Паучок, это было круто! Мы почти захотели взять номер твоего тренера по растяжке.

Уэйд стоит на крыше позади Человека-паука, пока тот аккуратно выглядывает из-за ее края, наблюдая за группой только что обезвреженных преступников.

«Шпаны уличной, каких преступников», — недовольно бормочет Желтый.

«Они ограбили магазин», — оправдывается Белый.

— Кажется, ты слишком сильно приложил вон того в кепке, — Человек-паук продолжает нервно поглядывать вниз, — а полиция все не едет. Нехорошо.

— Слушай, Паучок. Это уже не первая наша совместная вылазка, — тянет Уэйд, закинув руки за голову и разминая шею.

«Не первая, ведь мы нашли его и навязали помощь уже трижды», — глумится Желтый.

— Может, пора как-то пообщаться вне работы? Сожрем чего-нибудь, поболтаем, расскажешь про свои паучковые дела, — не обращает на него внимания Уэйд.

— Эм, — Паучок выглядит озадаченным, но не успевает ответить из-за звонка телефона.

«Кто сейчас звонит вообще? Как насчет мессенджеров?» — недовольно бормочет Белый.

— Да, мистер Старк, хорошо. Извини…эм? В общем, извини. Появились новые паучковые дела. Пока.

И Человек-паук убегает. Уэйд еще некоторое время провожает взглядом лучшую его часть — паучковую задницу.

— Как же, оказывается, приятно быть основателем чего-либо, — мурлычет под нос Уэйд, удобно развалившись на диване. Он уже второй час листает ленту в Инстаграм по хэштегам, связанным с Человеком-пауком. И вот, стал заметен результат его трудов — хэштег «Spider-ass» начал пополняться фотографиями.

«Что-то такое чувствовал Старк, когда организовал Старк Индастриз, ага», — у Белого почему-то плохое настроение.

— Именно! — радостно отвечает Уэйд. — Хотя, я надеялся, что мы узнаем больше. Столько снимков!

«Спасибо американским мамашам, что покупают своим детям айфоны», — соглашается Желтый.

— Но никакой информации. Никакой горячей линии, где мне томно ответит мой супергерой и согласится разделить со мной тако.

«Ты ебанулся? Делить с кем-то тако?!» — кричит Желтый.

— Я серьезно настроен, — кивает Уэйд, устраиваясь на диване так, чтобы ноги лежали на спинке, а голова свешивалась вниз, — но, черт, ничего. Мы пробили по всем своим каналам, довели Хорька до истеричных воплей, вынюхивали по всем источникам: ничего. Отчаялись и перешли в соцсети. И ноль результата.

«Мы нашли охуенный материал для дрочки», — не соглашается Желтый.

«Даже двух», — вторит ему Белый.

Уэйд просматривает серию фотографий Паучка — очень неплохую серию, надо сказать. Такое ощущение, что супергерой в синих штанишках позирует, выворачиваясь и играя мускулами, пока пролетает над улицей. Уэйд переходит в аккаунт, просматривает фотографии пользователя. Какой-то пацан умудрился сфотографировать Паучка, и не один раз. Есть даже их общий снимок с Железным человеком. А еще фото какой-то лаборатории. И сэлфи на фоне башни Старка.

«Питер Паркер», — с интересом тянет Белый, разглядывая фото щурящегося на солнце парнишки. Желтый отмечает ровность его зубов, чем, однако, не сбивает Уэйда с мысли.

— Мы нашли материал для трех дрочек, — скалится он.

«Я ставлю этой заднице девятку», — похабно хмыкает Желтый.

— Потому что десятка будет, когда мы увидим ее без штанов, — соглашается Уэйд.

Уже пятый день он следит за башней Старка, встречая и провожая Питера Паркера. Объект наблюдения живет в Куинсе, ежедневно приезжает в башню Старка на метро, утром покупает кофе, в обед сидит в закусочной неподалеку, не отлипая от своего телефона. На вид обычный ботаник, живет с тетей, любит маффины с черникой и пропускает поход к парикмахеру.

— Он сам как маффин. Я бы его съел. Питти-бой. Пирожок, — мурлычет под нос Уэйд. Официантка, подошедшая подлить ему кофе, косится с подозрением.

«Я не особо одобряю увлечение теми, кто мордашкой еле дотягивает до возраста согласия», — морщится Белый, когда Питер разминает шею круговыми движениями и прикрывает глаза.

«Я одобряю, иди нахуй», — огрызается Желтый.

Уэйд тихо смеется, не вмешиваясь в их перепалку. Официантка уходит.

«Если сейчас скажет что-нибудь боссу про подозрительного посетителя — не оставим чаевые», — бормочет Белый.

«Либо же подорвем эту закусочную», — соглашается Желтый.

— Мы не будем ничего взрывать, — останавливает его Уэйд.

Питер покидает кофейню и спотыкается на выходе, не удосужившись отвлечься от какого-то видео в телефоне. Уэйд следует за ним.

— Он появился из ниоткуда и спас меня, да.

«Как они любят это «из ниоткуда», — фыркает Белый.

В новостях снова сюжет про Человека-паука, кажется, он спас группу заложников. Уэйд ерзает в кресле, обратив все свое внимание на телевизор. На экране какая-то кудрявая девчонка рассказывает про происшествие, но без особого восторга, словно ее насильно заставили давать интервью.

— Кто вообще берет заложников в музее? — недовольно спрашивает Уэйд.

«В музеях много ценностей, вообще-то», — снобствует Белый.

Желтый сегодня не в настроении и все утро молчит.

— Мы не пошли следить за Питером сегодня, потому что он уже третий день не появляется в Башне, сидит дома и ботанит! — пытается оправдаться перед ним Уэйд.

«Мы могли бы тогда присоединиться к его ночному патрулю», — принимает сторону Желтого Белый. Сам Желтый многозначительно продолжает молчать.

— В предпоследний раз он сбежал от нас. А в последний и вовсе пришлось его пару раз стукнуть. Чего он так взбесился? Эти ребята, вообще-то, людей убивают. Чем меньше конечностей — тем сложнее это делать.

«Уж мы-то убедились на горьком опыте», — соглашается Белый.

— Так что мы на него обижены. Конечно, когда мы смотрим, как он ест маффины — сердце тает, и я готов простить ему все. Ох, смотрите!

На экране появляется лицо Питера. На скуле синяк, и явно не хочет давать интервью.

— Грабители начали нервничать, взяли Мишель, и повели ее с собой в хранилище, — Питер запинается и все время бегает взглядом: то смотрит в камеру, то на репортера за ней, то вовсе себе под ноги. «Милашка», — блаженно тянет Белый.

— В этот момент и появился Человек-паук, — продолжает Питер, взяв себя в руки. — Я мало что видел, потому что началась стрельба. Охранник толкнул нас с другом за стойку, чтобы мы спрятались, спасибо ему. Но я видел, что Человек-паук прикрыл Мишель собой, кажется, его ранили, ранили в руку.

— Нет! — Уэйд вскакивает. — Нашего малыша ранили! Что же нам делать? Скорее бежать к нему?

«Или сначала открутить голову тому уебку, что посмел стрелять в детишек?» — услужливо подсказывает Желтый.

— Все в порядке, Мэй. Меня просто толкнули, когда началась паника, вот я и упал на руку. Ничего такого, всего лишь синяк.

Питер сидит в гостиной, пока его тетя, заплаканная и нервная, крутится вокруг него и причитает.

— Нигде уже нет безопасного места! Ребенка нельзя отпустить в музей, чтобы не было риска, что он вернется с огнестрелом.

— Мэй, просто синяк…

«Похоже на регенерирующий фактор, да? Утром прострелили руку — сейчас уже синяк», — замечает Белый.

Питер покладисто сидит за столом, пока его тетя взволнованно перемещается по кухне. Она ставит чайник, потом оставляет его и опять начинает причитать, осматривая синяк на лице племянника, потом снова берется за чай, но не может сосредоточиться и бросает это дело.

— Почему тебя не отвезли в больницу? Вдруг сотрясение? — она поворачивает голову пострадавшего, чтобы рассмотреть синяк на свету.

Питер морщится, но не перечит. Уэйд сидит на перилах пожарной лестницы около окна квартиры Паркеров. На улице уже темно, тень скрывает его, да и вряд ли бы домочадцы сейчас обратили внимание на происходящее на улице.

«Если бы продолжил наблюдать за ним, вместо того, чтобы Инстаграм его в сотый раз дома просматривать, то мог бы помочь», — Белый окончательно принимает сторону Желтого.

— Я не нанимался в охранники к школьникам в трико, — оправдывается Уэйд.

«Мы бы могли сами поймать пулю. И поймать пулями всех плохишей. Стать героем для героя», — не унимается Белый.

— Он же такой правильный, не оценил бы, — не соглашается Уэйд. —Поймать пулями всю банду после, чтобы Паучок не узнал — это по нам.

«Видишь, все в порядке с нашим Питером, — подает голос Желтый, — самое время пойти и доделать начатое».

«Мы могли бы каждому, кто попадется там, сломать руку. Символично же?» — предлагает Белый.

— А на обратном пути зайти за маффинами для Питти?! — чересчур громко радуется Уэйд, но скрывается прежде, чем Мэй выглядывает в окно.

— В следующий раз мы оставим маффины на окне Паучка без крови на коробке.

Уэйд наблюдает за Питером из окна квартиры в доме напротив. Владелец благодушно предоставляет ее ежедневно с восьми до шести с учетом пробок и всего лишь раз в неделю меняет код сигнализации после очередного истеричного звонка охранному агентству.

«Он заметит, что из холодильника пропало пиво, мне кажется», — ерничает Белый.

Питер тем временем с опаской смотрит на коробку в своих руках.

— Не слишком ли рискованно для Человека-паука открывать заляпанную кровью коробку? У малыша столько врагов, в таких подарочках больше шансов, что будет бомба, чем сладости. Боже, а если там бомба?!

Белый многозначительно цокает языком и закатывает глаза. Да, голоса в его голове умеют много чего, чтобы передать настроение. Не умеют, разве что, молчать.

Питер есть маффины не стал, но еще долго крутил головой, высунувшись из окошка.

«Паучье чутье его наебало — маффины шикарные», — вздыхает Желтый.

Уэйд снова оставляет маффины на окне. Питер берет коробку, после чего чуть ли не по пояс высовывается в окно и осматривается.

— Неужели мы увидим легендарную паучковую пробежку по стенам? Обожаю, как он это делает. Жутко, конечно, бы выглядело, играй при этом музыка из японских ужастиков, но очень по-супергеройски.

Питер захлопывает окно. Ставит коробку с выпечкой на стол и не подходит к ней весь день, но нервно поглядывает, пока сидит за компьютером. Ближе к вечеру он не выдерживает, съедает с опаской сначала один маффин, а потом в рекордные сроки уминает оставшиеся. Завалившийся с сытой мордашкой на кровать Паучок — такое приятное зрелище, Уэйд бы вырезал его на своей сетчатке, если бы это хоть раз сработало.

«Кушай, сладенький, — любовно тянет Белый, — кушай, а то тощий такой, мы тебя можем переломить одним объятием».

«Сука, он напрашивается, чтобы его переломили к хуям!» — гневные вопли Желтого болезненной пульсацией отдаются в черепной коробке. Прилетело Уэйду неслабо: перед глазами черные пятна, в ушах звон. Катаны в этой драке он так и не достал, хотя стоило бы, до того мелкий засранец его вывел.

— Я не позволю тебе убивать людей, кто бы ты ни был, черт побери! — кричит ему Человек-паук, ударом по коленям пресекая попытку Уэйда подняться.

«Продолжай бить вполсилы, — просит Белый, когда он все же встает, — у него же завтра контрольная».

«Бей вполсилы, — соглашается Желтый, — этого хватит, чтобы вырубить его и утащить домой. Но не факт, что он тогда придет на контрольную».

— В жопу школу, — соглашается Уэйд.

Человек-паук полулежит в проулке, опираясь на стену. Преступники собираются уйти, но пара пуль («по ногам, прости, господь») не дают им осуществить задуманное. Уэйд вытаскивает нож из своего плеча. Он все еще зол, но дыхательная гимнастика на каждый второй счет от Белого позволяет немного расслабиться.

— А они бы убили нас с тобой, Паучок, выдайся им такая возможность, — мягко говорит Уэйд, присаживаясь перед Человеком-пауком на корточки. Он дергается и пытается скинуть руку со своего плеча, но Уэйд удерживает его на месте.

«Посмотреть бы сейчас на его мордашку, — нашептывает Желтый. — Мы не видели ее уже пять дней, все этот ебучий заказ во Флориде».

«Мы соскучились», — вторит ему Белый.

Он кладет вторую ладонь на лицо Паучка, и тот начинает дергаться куда интенсивнее, пытаясь увернуться. Уэйд вздыхает и ставит супергерою супергеройскийщелбан.

— Как тебе маффины, малыш? Мне вот больше нравятся пончики. Но ты, это. Учись хорошо. Я же не враг тебе.

Уэйд идет в сторону главной улицы, собираясь покинуть заваленный мусором проулок, но слышит вой сирен и оборачивается: Паучок неловко взбирается на стену, покидая место происшествия. На своих восьми, и хорошо.

— Пора уже заканчивать этот цирк и познакомиться с пацаном нормально.

«Я буду очень удивлен, если мы так умеем», — отпускает ехидный комментарий Желтый.

— Шестнадцать, — нервно отвечает Питер.

«Конечно ему шестнадцать, мы же читали его профайл», — говорит Белый.

— Что? Там было что-то написано? Слова? Я смотрел только на фото, честное слово, моей вины нет, что он такой хорошенький.

«Ты грязный, сука, извращенец», — не унимается Желтый.

— Отвали, — смеется Уэйд.

Питер тем временем молча наблюдает за разыгравшейся сценой.

— Малыш, может, пора? Давай, эпично разорви путы, ударь меня пару раз с ноги, поваляемся в пыли? — Уэйд не оставляет попыток достучаться до супергеройского «Я». — Если тебе нравятся все эти игры со связыванием, то я и не против вовсе, но мы здесь не за этим.

«Мы здесь не за этим?!» — возмущается Белый.

— Я правда не тот, кто вам нужен.

«Его не учили, что взрослым пиздеть нехорошо?» — раздражается Желтый.

Уэйд продолжает сидеть около Питера, переключив внимание на его колени.

— Не понимаю я этого, зачем эти дырки на штанах? Если сам безрукий, попроси тетю зашить. А то будут всякие извращенцы смотреть на эту нежную-белую-мягкую притягательную кожу в прорезях, — Уэйд поддевает двумя пальцами ткань, проходясь по коленке вверх-вниз. Питер дергает ногой с нервным смешком, но быстро возвращает лицу испуганное выражение, когда Уэйд просовывает под ткань еще палец и хватает его за колено.

«Вот теперь ему точно пора тебе врезать», — недовольно предостерегает Белый.

«Уебок некультурный, представься, прежде чем за коленки хватать», — поддерживает Желтый.

Он с неохотой убирает руку.

— Уэйд Уилсон, кстати. Для друзей Дэдпул. Или для друзей Уэйд? Для тебя — как угодно. Мы тебя обожаем, зови как хочешь.

— Очень приятно, — осторожно кивает Питер. Уэйд смеется, запрокинув голову. До чего же этот Паучок сладкий пирожок. Даже наконец-то перестал таращиться на катаны.

«Он что, сказал «приятно»? Обалдеть! «Приятно» — о тебе и до секса, бывало ли такое?» — восторженно тараторит Белый.

— В общем, я считаю, что если есть Капитан Америка, то должен быть Генерал Канада, иначе это все национализм какой-то, — Уэйд сидит около стула с пленником, положив голову ему на колени. Питер за последний час уже заметно расслабился, слушая болтовню своего похитителя и никак ее не комментируя.

— Но, с другой стороны, а если у условной Кореи будет только Лейтенант Корея? Эти узкоглазые же всему миру дадут прикурить своими ядерными ракетами. Я ни разу не расист, просто рассуждаю. Я как-то работал с одним китайцем, нормальный парень, не пытался меня убить. Так что я не расист.

«Но ты же его убил», — напоминает Белый.

— Паучку об этом знать не обязательно, вдруг он из гринписа этого, подумает о нас невесть что.

Кажется, Питер уже немного привык к перебранкам похитителя с самим собой.

— У меня руки затекли. И колено тоже.

— Ох! — восклицает Уэйд и вскакивает на ноги. — Где наши манеры!

Но, тем не менее, делать что-либо не торопится. Он просто стоит около пленника, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Кто твой любимый супергерой? Мой — Человек-паук, — улыбается он, хоть через маску и не видно.

— Эм. Может, мистер Старк?

— Железный человек?! Малец, у тебя совсем нет вкуса! — возмущается Уэйд.

«Ты же не ожидал, что он назовет тебя? Ты не супергерой, в конце концов», — утешает его Белый.

«Пора уже показать этому пиздюку, в чем мы супер, чтобы такой вопрос вообще сомнений не вызывал», — недовольно комментирует Желтый.

— Еще скажи, что ты про Дэдпула никогда не слышал, — недовольно тянет Уэйд, вспоминая все те ночные вылазки, где он уже собирался нормально представиться Человеку-пауку, но тот быстро сваливал.

— Слышал, конечно, — не разочаровывает его Питер, Уэйд радостно подпрыгивает и хлопает в ладоши. Он снова присаживается около него и кладет локти ему на колени, подперев голову руками. Питер невольно дергает ногами, предпринимая слабую попытку сбросить его, но Уэйд не особо обращает на это внимания.

— «Слышал, конечно», — передразнивает он. — Я спасал пару раз твою жопу. Железный Человек спасал твою жопу? Не слышал. Железный Человек не патрулировал улицы на несколько часов раньше тебя, чтобы ты в свое ночное путешествие не сильно вымотался и мог спокойно подготовиться к тесту? Старк приносил тебе маффины?

Питер округляет глаза

— Так это были Вы! — догадывается он наконец.

«Спасибо маффинам», — вздыхает Белый.

«Жратва сближает», — соглашается Желтый.

— А где же спасибо? — игриво тянет Уэйд, окончательно нарушая личное пространство Питера, почти вплотную придвигаясь к его лицу. — Давай поиграем, малыш, пора проявить Человека-паука. Я понимаю, что тайна личности и все такое. Но мы и так все о тебе знаем, уже давно знаем, а все еще ты себе ходишь в школу и к Старку, тетя твоя на работу, у всех руки-ноги целы!

Питер снова заметно напрягается, когда Уэйд упоминает его тетю.

— Мистер Уилсон, — максимально серьезным тоном произносит Питер («Это же не вяжется с его мальчишечьим изумительным личиком», — умиляется Белый), — я правда не Человек-паук. Будь у меня суперсилы, я бы уже давно освободился и размялся, я бы уже бежал прятать свою тетю, честное слово, клянусь, поверьте мне!

«Мне показалось, или «Мистер Уилсон» звучит донельзя развратно?» — все, на что обращает внимание Желтый.

— Так и есть, черт побери. Главное, чтобы у нас не встал.

Питер с отчаянием смотрит на похитителя.

В этот момент начинает играть мелодия будильника на телефоне.

«Папочке пора убивать плохишей», — радуется Белый.

— Ладно, малыш. Не все идет, как я надеялся, — Уэйд отходит к сумке, в которую предусмотрительно сложил заранее оружие, и достает оттуда бумажный пакетик с маффинами. На его боках уже проступили жирные пятна, но аромат черники все еще изумительный. Уэйд развязывает Питеру руки, ожидая в любой момент удара. Когда нападения не происходит, он отдает выпечку.

— На здоровье, малыш. Встретимся на вечернем патруле. Можешь просто сказать мне: «Дэдпул, никаких убийств», и я все пойму, что встречались мы сегодня не зря. Давай провожу тебя на автобус что ли.

Питер всю дорогу до остановки молчит, крепко сжимая в руках пакетик с маффинами.

— Может, сэлфи? Первая наша совместная фотка? Питер Паркер и Уэйд Уилсон! — предлагает Уэйд.

«Это звучит», — одобряет Желтый.

Питер останавливается, нехотя достает телефон, отдает его и позволяет притянуть себя, утыкаясь виском Уэйду в подбородок. Через два кадра он начинает улыбаться, а потом корчит рожу и показывает фронтальной камере язык.

«Эти современные дети помешаны на сэлфи», — высказывает недовольство Белый.

Уэйд возвращает Питеру телефон, предварительно звонко и показушно чмокнув его в макушку.

— Вау, фотка с Дэдпулом, — не обращает тот на него внимания, будто позабыв о недавнем похищении, и восхищенно пролистывает последние снимки. — Нед не поверит, скажет, что косплей.

— Обнимашки на прощание? — Уэйд заключает его в крепкие объятия, после чего отпускает и подгоняет к дверям автобуса. — Я же не враг тебе, забыл? Мы твои самые верные поклонники.

Он машет автобусу вслед, пока Питер таращится на него в окно.

— Дэдпул, ты совсем с ума сошел?

Паучок отпрыгивает и с опаской останавливается подальше. Уэйд лежит на спине, сложив руки на груди.

— Я думал, что мы теперь с тобой на стадии дружеских обнимашек, сладкий, — максимально тоскливо тянет он, — а ты все откатываешь обратно к швырянию тел об землю.

«Должно быть, дружеские хватания за задницу мы начали рановато», — говорит Белый.

Человек-паук аккуратно обходит его по дуге и направляется к противоположному краю крыши.

— Как тебе маффины, малыш? — спрашивает Уэйд, поднимаясь и как ни в чем не бывало следуя за Паучком. — Я решил научиться стряпать их сам.

Он гордится собой. Накануне два часа провел за просмотром видеороликов отчаянных домохозяек, познавая секреты соблазнения через черничные маффины. Всего раз отвлекся на другой сайт, и то, это Белому пришла в голову идея поискать порно, чтобы действо происходило на кухне во время готовки.

«О, славный всемогущий интернет», — тянет Белый, предаваясь воспоминаниям.

— Какие к черту маффины? — Паучок кажется раздраженным. — Что ты вообще несешь все время?

Уэйд пытается дружески приобнять его, но тот снова выворачивается.

— Игры-игры, — ухмыляется Уэйд. — Оу, это те ребята, которых мы ждали?

Из здания напротив действительно выходит группа мужчин.

— Одного взгляда на их рожи достаточно, чтобы начать нервничать и набирать 911, — морщится он, когда вся группа грузится в три машины.

— Дэдпул, — привлекает внимание наемника Человек-паук перед тем, как спрыгнуть вниз и остановить первую в колонне машину, — никаких убийств.

— Мы все поняли, сладкий, — Уэйд посылает в ответ воздушный поцелуй, после чего достает из-за спины катаны.

«Мы спиздели», — резюмирует Желтый.

Три тела накрыты пленкой. Медики спорят с полицейскими — кого увозить, кого оставить, куда не наступать, куда и как надолго кто может пойти. Уэйд смотрит на происходящее равнодушно. Паучок сидит на крыше рядом с ним и тоже молчит.

«Даже не будет нотаций? Малыш не заболел?» — удивленно спрашивает Белый.

— Они убили заложницу. Не в то время, не в том месте оказалась. Хотя, когда вообще для проституток складывалось иначе. Вот мы и не удержались. Не любим мы такое, она же здесь не при чем, — поясняет ему Уэйд. Но, похоже, Человек-паук решает, что это адресовано ему.

— Я так и понял, — коротко отвечает он.

— Малыш расстроен. Любит жалеть — жалеет проституток, жалеет преступников, — дразнит Уэйд.

«Но твою уродливую рожу вряд ли бы пожалел», — добавляет Желтый.

— Пора перекусить, что думаешь? — Уэйд поднимается и декламирует нараспев: «Маф-фи-ны». Паучок раздраженно дергает плечами и вскакивает, всего его движения выдают напряжение.

— Отвали ты со своими маффинами, — кричит он, потом еще раз смотрит на тела внизу, после чего цепляется паутиной за соседнее здание и улетает, оставив Уэйда одного.

— Наверное, боится, что от Старка и всех этих Мстителей прилизанных влетит, что снова вышел на дело с нами.

Остается только задумчиво провожать его взглядом.

«Можно взорвать башню», — напоминает Желтый.

— Как вы задолбали, ничего мы сегодня взрывать не будем!

Он чувствует себя уставшим. Хочется посмотреть, как Питер мягко устроился в кроватке, и что спит он крепко. Уэйд еще некоторое время продолжает бродить по улицам, даже разгоняет небольшую пьяную драку и предотвращает взлом магазинчика.

«Хорек тебя засмеет, если узнает», — говорит Белый.

Перед тем, как пойти домой, он заглядывает в Куинс, чтобы просто посидеть на пожарной лестнице около квартиры Паркеров.

Он таки печет маффины сам. Огромные нашпигованные черникой монстры криво выглядывают из коробки, на которой не очень аккуратным почерком выведено: «Прости», а рядом нарисован смайлик-Дэдпул.

Питер смотрит на угощение на своем подоконнике. Он что-то говорит, запрокинув голову и зарыв пальцы в волосы, после чего бросается на кровать, и, судя по всему, кричит в подушку, добавляя к этому удары по матрасу ногами.

«Может, многовато корицы?» — недоумевает Белый.

Через некоторое время Питер возвращается к коробке, долго разглядывает маффины, после чего берет один из них и агрессивно надкусывает.

— Агрессивно есть маффины. У меня сейчас сердечко не выдержит, какой этот пацан милый, — стонет Уэйд.

Хозяин квартиры, из которой они вели слежку, очень не вовремя решает полежать с температурой, и, хотя Желтый предлагает помочь ему и прекратить мучения, Уэйд перемещается на крышу здания рядом, откуда просматривается только комната Паучка и часть кухни.

Питер продолжает жевать маффин.

«Извинения приняты, я думаю», — улыбается Белый.

В этот момент Питер, будто почувствовав что-то, поднимает взгляд и замечает, что за ним ведётся слежка. Он высоко вскрикивает и присаживается, пытаясь спрятаться под подоконником.

Уэйд заинтригован: что дальше?

Дальше Питер отсиживается в своем убежище, время от времени выглядывая из него, но как только видит, что наемник никуда не делся, прячется обратно.

— Костюм в химчистке, может? Чего так долго? Уже бы вышел и поздоровался, — Уэйд не впечатлен.

«Сам зайди и поздоровайся», — предлагает Белый.

«Поздоровайся и зайди», — тут же бросает похабщину Желтый, отчего Уэйд морщится. Он достает телефон, находит в Инстаграме Питера.

— Мы же не подписываемся, никаких подозрений!

Он доходит до их общего сэлфи, которое Паучок все-таки выложил. Не очень как-то осторожно с его стороны.

«Питти-бой, я пошел, увидимся на патруле», — пишет он ему в личку. Потом добавляет пару сердечек.

Питер читает сообщение, когда Уэйд уже на полпути к своему любимому мексиканскому ресторанчику, но ничего не отвечает.

Он не встречает Человека-паука уже вторую неделю. Зато видит Питера почти ежедневно — тот продолжает ходить на стажировку в башню Старка, обедать в забегаловке, ходить в магазин комиксов, покупать продукты по списку от тетушки, играть дома в компьютер. Иногда он открывает учебники, вспомнив про задание на каникулы, но быстро смиряется, что все откладывается на последний день.

«Очень супергеройский распорядок дня», — хихикает Желтый, когда Питер тянет на себя банку кукурузы в супермаркете, а следом за ней роняет две соседние на пол.

«Может, отберем у него лицензию супергероя? — грустно спрашивает Белый, когда Питер напивается энергетиков и всю ночь сидит в интернете. — Пускай живет жизнью малыша-подростка, зачем все эти потасовки с преступниками?»

— Он и так самый милый дружелюбный сосед, какого можно себе представить — соглашается Уэйд, когда Питер засыпает в метро. Он пересаживается на освободившееся рядом с ним место, провоцируя легким толчком, чтобы тот положил голову ему на плечо. На нужной станции Уэйд поднимается, снова мягко толкая Питера в бок, и тот в полусонном состоянии успевает выбежать из вагона и не опоздать на стажировку.

«Из безжалостного наемника превращаешься в жуткого сталкера!» — ругается Желтый.

Уэйд пожимает плечами, складывая тела наркоторговцев в фургон. Он делает фотографию и отправляет ее заказчику. Пока ждет ответ, просматривает сторис Питера за день: появилось фото, где он с еще тремя молодыми парнями в белых халатах стоит около Брюса Беннера. Ученый зажато улыбается в камеру. А еще Питер трижды сфотографировал голубя.

— Вот же ботан, — ухмыляется Уэйд.

«Ладно, ты не сталкер. Ты нянька!» — не унимается Желтый.

Уэйд делает сэлфи и отправляет его Питеру. Тот через некоторое время его просматривает, но ничего не отвечает. Снова.

— Раньше он ставил нам лайки, а один раз прислал смеющийся смайл», — грустно замечает Уэйд.

«Это до того, как он заметил, что мы наблюдаем за ним. Теперь он все время закрывает шторы», — отвечает ему Желтый.

— Вообще, он и раньше шторы закрывал.

«Когда хотел подрочить, ага».

Заказчик отправляет краткое: «Принято». Уэйд поджигает склад, и уже собирается уходить, но снова проверяет личные сообщения. Ответа нет. Сердечка нет.

«А хотели уже уйти эпично — не глядя на взрыв», — со вздохом говорит Белый, когда он укладывается на ящики со взрывчаткой.

— Видишь, малыш, паучье чутье тебя не обманывает. Если ты не видишь опасности в мужике с низко натянутым капюшоном, который давится сносным кофе через столик от тебя, то все сходится: мы тебе не враги, — шепчет Уэйд себе под нос.

К слову, Питер сейчас очередное инопланетное вторжение бы проморгал, уж очень увлеченно читает что-то, уткнувшись в смартфон. Иногда к нему на обеде присоединяется его друг — пухлый веселый парнишка, каникулы которого, судя по всему, мирно проходят в видеоиграх и встречах с таким же ботаном-другом.

Уэйд отправляет Питеру фото, которое сделал утром: он наткнулся на преступников, но не убил их. Желтый еще долго возмущался из-за этого. Он связал двух парней, припоминая, что видел их в хронике о грабеже. «Лучше потратить пулю, чем веревку и время на звонок в 911. Они человека покалечили, когда хату обносили!» — не унимается Желтый.

Уэйд раз пятьпеределывал сэлфи с поднятым вверх пальцем, загораживая рукой разбитое лица одного из связанных.

«Никаких убийств, сладенький. Все ради тебя!» — подписывает он и украдкой смотрит на Питера. Заметно, что тот получает уведомление и открывает фотку.

— Блять, — пришибленно шепчет Уэйд и поспешно отворачивается, когда Питер начинает улыбаться, глядя в экран.

— Привет, Питти-бой! — его радости нет предела. Не зря Белый уговорил прийти и выслушать предложение Старка. Стоило зайти в башню, и вот, он уже едет в одном лифте с Паучком!

Питер замечает Уэйда, дергается и сбивает человека позади, пытаясь не зайти в лифт, но его уже заталкивает туда группа других стажеров: «Ого, это же Дэдпул!». Он оказывается притертым к Уэйду, пока остальные ребята достают телефоны для сэлфи и начинают записывать сторис. Уэйд с готовностью им позирует, приобнимая очень испуганного Питера за плечи. С другой стороны от него быстро пристраивается студентка в белом халате и кладет голову ему на плечо, радостно вещая своим подписчикам, кого это она сегодня встретила. Уэйд расписывается протянутым маркером у кого-то прямо на халате, продолжая одной рукой крепко сжимать плечо Питера.

«Что-то он худоват, похоже, в костюм вставляют плечики, чтобы он выглядел солиднее», — хихикает Белый, сравнивая их пропорции.

«Либо мы вконец разожрались, плечи шире раз в сто. Может, пойдем сниматься в боевиках?» — предлагает Желтый.

«И чего эти ребята так восторженно жмутся? Хорошо, что костюм сменил, а не пришел как есть — вымазанный чужими и своими внутренностями», — говорит Белый.

Лифт останавливается, Уэйд отпускает Питера, и тот спешит отбежать на безопасное расстояние, но держится с группой. Стажеры идут в лаборатории, ботаник по правую сторону уже рассказывает, что у него есть идеи для тридцати разных примочек к его костюму.

«И возьмем себе имя Железный Хер», — хохочет Желтый.

По пути им встречаются охранники, они с подозрением смотрят на Дэдпула, переговариваются по рации, но ничего не предпринимают.

— Потому что я здесь гость, — радостно восклицает Уэйд, явно невпопад, потому что идейный стажер замолкает.

«И потому что можно лишиться ног, если предпринять. Мы как-никак с молодежью общаемся», — скалится Желтый.

Около лаборатории группа останавливается, Уэйд фоткается с кем-то напоследок, пару раз дает пять и прощается.

— Не забывайте расслабляться, ботаники. Но только не героин. И обязательно предохраняйтесь, — дает он последнее напутствие, стараясь спародировать Капитана Америку. Подростки смеются и по одному проходят по отпечатку пальца дальше.

— Мистер Паркер, — максимально серьезным тоном зовет Уэйд, — не могли бы вы задержаться на минутку?

Стажеры одобрительно шумят, кто-то хлопает Питера по плечу. Он с надеждой оглядывается на товарищей, но последний белый халат скрывается за дверью.

— Как дела, Паучок? — игриво шепчет Уэйд, снова приобнимая не сопротивляющегося Питера за плечи и ероша ему волосы. — Ты бы уже постригся, в самом деле. Белый говорит, что это модно сейчас так, птичье гнездо на башке отращивать, а я считаю, что ты где-то на грани, чтобы окончательно прослыть лузером, который только ботанит и не следит за стилем.

Питер смущенно смеется, потупив взгляд.

— Вот это контроль, — восхищается Уэйд, — а мог бы уже поломать мне ребро как полиция моды, сладкий.

— Эй, Уилсон, — окликает его кто-то. Он резко оборачивается, оттесняя Питера за себя, и непроизвольно тянется к катане.

— Мистер Старк! — восторженно и на октаву выше выдыхает Питер, выглядывая из-за спины Уэйда.

Можно расслабиться.

«Обниматься не будем», — недовольно фыркает Белый.

— Кажется, ты немного заблудился. Иди за мной, — вежливо, но все же командным тоном говорит Старк и разворачивается обратно в сторону лифтов.

— Пока, сладкий, — Уэйд притягивает все еще оцепеневшего Питера к себе резким движением, чмокает в макушку прямо через маску. Тот замирает, затем достает телефон и начинает записывать кому-то аудиосообщение. Уэйд уже почти равняется со Старком, когда до него доносится громкий шепот: «Нед, ты не поверишь!».

Человек-паук спасает людей из горящего здания. Питер Паркер блестяще защищает школьный проект. Человек-паук обезвреживает и сдает полиции грабителей ломбардов. Питер Паркер фотографируется с другом на открытии какой-то кофейни. Человек-паук помогает Мстителям на задании в Арканзасе. Питер Паркер перед сном осматривает через окно улицу, крыши и плотно задергивает шторы. Человек-паук срывает Дэдпулу заказ, наивно думая, что цель проходит с головой на плечах дольше недели. Питер Паркер блокирует Уэйда в Инстаграме.

«Он охуел!» — высказывает общую мысль Желтый.

Уэйд просовывается в окно и замирает, оглядывая комнату. Он бы написал Питеру, что тот опаздывает в школу, но блокировка вынуждает его взломать окно и вторгнуться в чужой дом.

«Звучит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, когда проговариваешь вслух», — морщится Белый.

Он оглядывает типичную подростковую обитель: небольшое пространство завалено подростковым хламом, на стенах развешаны подростковые плакаты, на полках лежит подростковое барахло.

— Хватит повторять это «подростковое», чувствую себя как-то гадко, — тихо просит Уэйд, вертя в руках собственную игрушечную фигурку. — И вообще, стоило наведаться сюда намного раньше.

Он берет фигурку себя и ставит рядом с лего-брелком Человека-паука. Потом сбивает пальцами фигурку Железного Человека.

«Пошел он нахуй», — поддерживает Желтый.

Уэйд разглядывает корешки книг, листает обложки комиксов, просматриваеи какие-то блокноты. Питер и его паучье чутье мирно посапывают под одеялом.

«Не делай ничего такого, за что нам потом будет стыдно», — предостерегает Белый, когда он заглядывает в шкаф.

— Я не буду дрочить на трусы старшеклассника, если ты об этом, — тихо смеется Уэйд. — Я бы подрочил на него в трусах, но в отрыве от его задницы это просто трусы, а не кружевные стринги.

Уэйд выуживает из ящика носки с рисунком в виде маленьких молотов Тора. Они немного жесткие после стирки.

«Стой, нет!» — кричат хором голоса, когда Уэйд запихивает фигурку Тони Старка в носок и выкидывает в окно.

— Очень плохой поступок, — соглашается с ними Уэйд, нашпиговывая второй носок киндерами супергероев (в чьей серии обошлись без Дэдпула!). «Взорви гребаную шоколадную фабрику», — тут же вставляет свои пять копеек Желтый. Носок летит за первым в окно, ударяется о чью-то машину. Ожидаемо срабатывает сигнализация.

Позади раздается очень высокий визг.

Тоже хочется поесть хлопьев. Шоколадные колечки в шоколадном молоке выглядят как завтрак чемпионов. И Питер даже неуверенно предлагает ему присоединиться.

«Не стоит задирать маску и портить кому-то аппетит», — соглашается с его решением Белый.

— В школу опоздаешь, — напоминает Питеру Уэйд. — Но, если ты, увидев меня, решил пропустить занятия окончательно и заняться кое-чем поинтереснее — я долго ломаться не буду, обещаю.

— Сегодня утренние занятия для тех, кто набрал недостаточно баллов на лабораторных, — не обращает внимания на его предложение Питер, намазывая арахисовым маслом тосты.

«Я люблю арахисовое масло», — капризничает Желтый.

— Ага, тебе там не место, ты же самый умный Паучок из всех. Наверняка уже набрал свои сто из ста, гордо покинув лабораторный класс.

Питер довольно ухмыляется.

«Он же не ты, неудачник. Закончит школу, получит образование, спасет мир и девчонку, — ворчит Желтый, все еще обиженный за арахисовое масло. — Просто посмотри, какая у него сладкая задница даже в этих пижамных штанах. Если не он спасет девчонку, то кто-нибудь из Мстителей спасет его задничку сам, даже не сомневайся».

— Захлопнись, — шипит в ответ на похабщину Уэйд.

Питер двигается по кухне дергано, все время держит гостя в поле зрения. Он дважды разливает молоко, роняет тост, явно не может сосредоточиться.

— Похож на воробушка, — размышляет Уэйд вслух, следя за ним, — такой взъерошенный сонный малыш.

Питер недовольно фыркает, садится напротив и приступает к завтраку. Не самое простое у него сегодня утро. Он даже не попытался сбежать от Дэдпула после пробуждения, пока тот, примирительно выставив руки вперед, объяснял, что зашел просто пожелать доброго утра.

— Супергеройская выдержка, Паучок, — хвалит Уэйд. — Спасибо, что не выбросил меня в окно, я же правда только разбудить тебя зашел. Ну, и полюбоваться, как ты спишь, но этого не было в изначальном плане.

«Было», — хором сдают его Белый и Желтый.

— Это похоже на вторжение и все такое, — опасливо говорит Питер, затем добавляет, осмелев: 

— Мне еще после похищения стоило куда-нибудь заявить.

«За проникновение в комнату подростка на нас еще не заявляли, — говорит Белый. — За убийство, убийство с особой жестокостью, нападение, причинение вреда здоровью, терроризм, поджог…».

— Да понял я, понял.

«Демонстрация таких охуительных мускулов в кожаном костюме», — подбадривает их Желтый.

— Извини, что напугал, мы же друзья, Паучок, — примирительно говорит Уэйд, усмехаясь. — А визжишь ты так звонко.

— И вовсе нет! — возмущается Питер. — Просто не каждый день просыпаешься, а около твоей кровати стоит Дэдпул, про которого вчера в новостях передавали.

— О! Что говорят?

— Ты взорвал какой-то склад с военной техникой в Техасе, — напоминает тот.

— Точно. Наверное, ты и так в курсе, это Мстители попросили помочь. Плохой дядя прикидывался хорошим дядей, продавая оружие другим плохим дядям, чтобы они устроили кровавый переворот в своей жопной стране. Но ты этого не слышал, если что. Когда не хочется марать руки в спорной для репутации твоего трико ситуации — всегда можно позвонить дяде Дэдпулу. Не один ты получаешь на карманные расходы от Тони Старка.

— Я не получаю от него денег, — отрезает Питер, копаясь в тарелке с разбухшими хлопьями.

— Ага, да-да. Мы заметили в последний раз новую примочку на твоем костюме. Ты, конечно, самый умный малыш из всех, но тут явно постарался Старк.

— Еще раз напомню, что я не Человек-паук. Видел его, кстати, на прошлой неделе в лабораториях. Ты смотрел сторис. Точно есть не будешь?

Питер снова поворачивается к нему и трясет коробкус хлопьями, словно это придаст его словам веса. Уэйд качает головой, поднимается и подходит к холодильнику. Типичный холодильник типичной американской семьи: магниты, записки, корешки от билетов, напоминания, фотографии.

— Кстати, об этом, — он пытается сделать голос серьезным, — во-первых, не предлагай еду другим сомнительным мужикам, которые заберутся тебе в дом через окно. Сразу звони мне. Во-вторых, не выкладывай свои супергеройскиефотки в Инстаграм, это опасность, сладкий.

Уэйд отрывает стикер, пишет на нем свой номер, рисует смайлик-Дэдпула и приклеивает рядом с запиской, где тетя Мэй напоминает племяннику об изменении в расписании ее рабочих смен на эту неделю.

Питер снова садится за стол. Уэйд украдкой поглядывает на него. «Сонный Паучок зевает и чешет пятку. Это лучшее утро за последнее время», — мурчит Белый.

— А вот и не соглашусь. Если бы я выкладывал фото всех супергероев, что встречаю в Старк Индастриз и на улицах города, кроме Человека-паука, вот это бы могло вызвать подозрения. Если бы я им был, — тут же добавляет он.

«Подпишемся на этого смышленого парня, чтобы получать уведомления? В конце концов, муравьишка Скотт подписался на нас с обоих аккаунтов», — предлагает Белый.

— Кстати, почему заблокировал? Я же сдерживался, ничего «такого», что мальчики, когда им нравятся девочки, тебе не фоткал и не отправлял. Или ты поэтому и заблокировал, что не дождался? — с насмешкой спрашивает Уэйд. — Ты только скажи, сладкий, напоминаю, я безотказный, когда дело касается тебя.

— Ты сделал сэлфи, держа свою голову подмышкой, — не реагирует Питер на пошлости.

— И?

Список продуктов прикреплен к холодильнику не слишком аккуратно. Похоже, что на ужин будет лазанья.

— Это слишком! Меня чуть не стошнило.

— Больше не буду, — обещает Уэйд, подцепляет магнитик с эмблемой «Фантастической Четверки» и незаметно прячет, — а ты мог бы и реагировать на мои фотки, сам чего присылать, мы же соратники. Невежливо как-то. Тебя тетя манерам не научила?

Питер что-то обиженно бормочет, берет телефон и начинает в нем копаться.

Уэйд продолжает исследовать холодильник, разглядывая фотографии. Тетя Мэй с цветами. Питер с пухлым другом на научной выставке. Питер с тетей в музее. Фото тети с друзьями. Питер с другими школьниками в желтых пиджаках. Фото какого-то мужчины. Фото маленького Питера, этого мужчины и тети Мэй в парке. Письмо с приглашением на Стажировку в Старк Индастриз. Билет в Планетарий. Магнит из Вашингтона.

Сэлфи Питера с Дэдпулом.

— Вау! — восклицает Уэйд и резко оборачивается. Питер вздрагивает, потом переводит взгляд на снимок, в который тот тычет пальцем.

— Ты покраснел! — смеется Уэйд. — Мы все тому свидетели. Ничего, Питти-бой. Я тоже распечатал. Правда, повесил в спальне, понимаешь. Засыпаю каждый день с надеждой, что ты мне приснишься.

«А если такое происходит — просыпаешься со стояком», — продолжает за него Белый.

Снова не удается сдержать смех.

Питер смущенно улыбается, не зная, куда себя деть.

«Его можно деть обратно в спальню», — предлагает Желтый.

Уэйд достает телефон: там уведомление, что некий Питер Паркер подписался на него в Инстаграм. Он поддается порыву: быстро подходит к Питеру, поднимает его из-за стола и крепко прижимает к себе, покачивая из стороны в сторону как большую мягкую игрушку. Тот слабо брыкается и пытается найти ногами опору.

«Пора валить», — напоминает о времени Белый.

— Ладно, сладкий, нам еще надо зайти к Железной жопе, так что бывай, — он нехотя ставит Питера на пол. — Учись хорошо, понял? Увидимся на патруле.

Питер провожает его до двери, требует обратно магнит и терпит, когда его чмокают в макушку.

— Поцелуи для Паучка, вроде бы и не с языком, а за задницу подержались, — напевает Уэйд, спускаясь по лестнице.

Он возвращается через несколько часов и терпеливо ждет Питера под дверью. Желтый спорит с Белым, что можно подождать и внутри, что как друг Паучок не стал бы противиться, посиди он на диване, а не на коврике у двери.

— Какого черта? — Питер останавливается около гостя, когда тот доходит уже до пятнадцатого уровня в новой игре на телефоне.

— Все, как заказывали, сладкий, — кивает Уэйд на пакет с продуктами для лазаньи, стараясь при этом не отвлекаться от экрана.

«И пускай следит за языком, пиздюк малолетний», — напоминает Желтый.

— Правильно. И не ругайся! — Все же проигрывает. Уэйд быстро убирает телефон в карман, после чего подхватывает пакеты и заходит в квартиру следом. Питер не предпринимает попыток ему помешать, когда тот на кухне начинает выкладывать скоропортящиеся продукты в холодильник.

— Но, вообще, ты не ешь то, что приносят в твой дом другие. Только я и твоя тетя, Паучок, — поучает Уэйд, освобождая место для пакетов с соком. — Может так случится, что кто-нибудь узнает, что ты не просто малыш, а супермалыш, и попытается тебе навредить.

Питер горестно стонет:

— Ты совсем меня не слушаешь, Дэдпул! Я не Человек-паук. Будь у меня суперсила, я бы уже давно надрал тебе зад за то, что ты вторгаешься ко мне домой!

«Нарывается?» — с надеждой рычит Желтый.

— Да ну? — Уэйд выглядывает из-за дверцы холодильника, заинтересованно глядя на Питера. — Я только этого и жду! Валяние друг друга по горизонтальным и не только поверхностям сближает, Питти-бой. Не стесняйся, я всегда готов.

Питер рычит и закрывает лицо руками.

— Теперь я буду испытывать еще больше адского стыда, когда буду мечтать о твоей заднице, — Уэйд держит в руках новенькие водительские права, случайно попавшиеся ему на глаза при повторном осмотре комнаты Питера.

«Давайте постараемся стереть из памяти это испуганное выражение лица и дату рождения», — предлагает Белый.

— Разве тебе не нужно куда-нибудь? — Питер недовольно цокает языком и выдергивает карточку из его рук. — Бежать помогать Мстителям?

— Не люблю спасать мир на пустой желудок. Я бы лучше сходил за чимичангой, тут рядом нашел очень неплохое местечко, пока ни разу из-за их стряпни не подох, — отвечает Уэйд, но Питера, похоже, его идея не прельщает. — Если хочешь, то пошли наказывать плохишей, ладно. Натягивай свой обтягивающий костюмчик, Паучок, и вперед. Только из комнаты не выйду, даже не проси. Могу прикрыть глаза ладонью, но буду подглядывать, сразу предупреждаю.

Питер отвлекается от компьютера, где он уже час пытается написать какой-то доклад, поворачивается на стуле и начинает сверлить своего гостя нечитаемым взглядом.

«Что опять не так?» — дергается Белый.

— Ты только посмотри, — игнорирует его Уэйд. — Фантастическая Четверка снова разобралась с какими-то негодяями на Филиппинах. Спорим, они просто хотели отпуск себе устроить, а эти супер-пупер-секретные-ракеты им просто случайно попались?

Питер заинтересованно смотрит в телефон, где проигрывается новостной ролик: Джонни Шторм очень эффектно выжигает песок в стекло, замуровывая часть вражеской техники.

— Ничего себе! — восклицает он. Экшн-нарезка с камер очевидцев заканчивается, Рид Ричардс дает интервью журналистам.

— Опять будет какую-нибудь скучную хрень нести, уж очень занудный тип. Хуже только этот Шторм: «Нет, я с Дэдпулом работать не буду, он непредсказуем, ему доверять нельзя», — передразнивает Человека-Факела Уэйд высоким голосом. — Это говорит парень, который чуть не сжег MoMA, повздорив с кем-то за современное искусство. Может, у меня есть шарм непредсказуемости, но я хотя бы не заносчивый тупой засранец.

— Ты работал с Фантастической Четверкой? — заинтересованно спрашивает Питер, окончательно поворачиваясь на стуле в его сторону. Уэйд немного меняет позицию, опираясь бедром на столешницу, стараясь стать пониже, чтобы голова Питера не была на уровне его ширинки. Не то, чтобы он возражает, но Белого это дико смущает и не дает сосредоточиться. Питер, однако, никакого неудобства не замечает, в его глазах горит мальчишеский восторг, который словно кричит: «Расскажи мне все о супергероях!».

«Точно, Паучок же совсем юный, еще не со всей супергеройской бандой знаком», — говорит Желтый.

«Скоро его начнут приглашать на вечеринки для взрослых», — хмыкает Белый.

— Ага, там прилетел этот инопланетный серфер, — вспоминает Уэйд.

— Серебряный серфер?! — перебивает его Питер.

— И котеныш из Ваканды…

— Черная пантера?!

— Сладкий, слышать от тебя что-то, отличное от попыток наставить меня на путь истинный без убийств, но с переходом на правильное питание — музыка для моих ушей, но хватит уже перебивать.

Питер энергично кивает и садится в кресле поудобнее, залезая на него с ногами.

— Молодец, Паучок, — Уэйд треплет его по волосам. Он оглядывает комнату, и за неимением второго стула, падает на кровать. Питер почти успевает возмутиться, но он, подложив руки под голову, продолжает:

— Короче, этот мудила Шторм и его горячая сестричка связались с Пантерой…

Питер подпирает голову руками и внимательно слушает.

Уэйд, вальяжно растянувшись на диване, десятый раз просматривает сторис Питера. Потом опускает взгляд на свою грудь и недовольно стонет.

— Диван придется выкинуть. Сраные япошки хорошо стреляют.

Он снимает перчатку и просовывает пальцы в дырки в костюме, погружая их в регенерирующую плоть живота. Когда он нащупывает пули, медленно стремящиеся покинуть его бренное тело, то не может сдержать болезненное шипение.

Белый насчитал двенадцать попаданий, а Желтый десять.

— Да уж, стоило лечь в ванную, ждать там, пока все срастется, — стонет Уэйд, погружая один палец дальше других — там пуля прошла насквозь, давая возможность коснуться внутреннего мира Дэдпула.

«Костюм как решето, диван в кровище», — резюмирует Белый.

«И босс, эта гейша недоделанная, свалила», — добавляет Желтый.

— Если японка, так сразу гейша. Желтый, ты расист, — смеется Уэйд, стаскивая вторую перчатку, а следом маску. Кровь начинает подсыхать, а костюм неприятно липнуть к телу.

Уэйд возвращается к Инстаграм: Питер уехал из города со школьной командой по какой-то заумной херне.

«Это называется академическое десятиборье, бестолочь», — напоминает Желтый.

— Это развлечение для благополучных американских ботаников, — отмахивается тот.

Питер делает репосты. Одноклассница снимает, как Нед уснул в автобусе у друга на плече. Паучок смеется и показывает ей язык. Вся команда школьников в желтых пиджаках прыгает на фоне баннера. Питер ест маффины. Одноклассница «чокается» с ним маффином. Питер с Недом танцуют за сценой. Снова одноклассница — присоединяется к их «призывающему победу танцу».

«Даже не смей ревновать к школьницам», — остерегает Белый.

— Чего? Мы же друзья, ничего такого. Детишки танцуют, какая тут ревность. О, она повисла между Питером и каким-то еще парнем. Замечательно. Я думал, что это интеллектуальная игра, а не соревнование по соблазнению Паучка.

«Иначе бы мы пришли всех порвать», — соглашается Белый.

— Кто тут у нас? Мишель. Я запомнил, сучка.

«Взорвем школу?» — с надеждой спрашивает Желтый.

Уэйд смеется, но в какой-то момент смех превращается в хрип, а следом в кашель. Во рту остается металлический привкус. Обычно в таких случаях добавляют «неприятный», но вкус крови стал обыденным, не больше неудобств, чем от нечищеных с утра зубов.

«Мы ни разу не пробовали сожрать кусок себя», — внезапно говорит Желтый.

— Блять, Желтый, заткнись, — морщится Уэйд, сплевывая кровавые слюни прямо на пол. Он утирает рот, снова берет телефон. «Удачи, ботаник, порви там всех», — пишет он в личку Питеру.

Две пули падают на пол. Уэйд опускает голову.

«Не две, это осколки одной», — присматривается Желтый.

Следом выпадает третий осколок. Он зажмуривается и откидывается обратно на диванную подушку. Уже почти засыпает, когда брякает телефон.

«Спасибо, Уэйд!».

Он кладет телефон под подушку и улыбается. Желтый с Белым начинают петь колыбельную.

— Белый, ты фальшивишь, — не перестает улыбаться Уэйд и проваливается в сон.

— Я скажу, что решаю проблемы с паспортным контролем, а ты сделаешь вид, что поверил мне. Белый, кстати, уверен, что настоящие документы у нас все же есть, но, если учитывать, что в стране Х, где Х — это не икс, а «хреновый», военное положение, не особо бы мне помогла книжка с орлиными голограммами.

Питер хмыкает и немного меняет угол камеры телефона, отчего в окошке видеосвязи становится видна часть комнаты, но скрывается его правое плечо.

«Или левое? Мы видим его зеркального или самого Паучка? Я становлюсь раздраженным», — сбивает Уэйда с мыслей Желтый.

— Военное положение. Супер. И ты, наверное, решил найти какой-нибудь общественный wi-fi, чтобы позвонить мне? Если сейчас к нам заявятся спецслужбы, я наябедничаю на тебя Мэй, уж извини.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, малыш, ты — маленький предатель, из-за которого главный герой не оправится еще несколько серий. Все почти так, как ты говоришь, но это пиздец какой защищенный канал. Такой же надежный, как вера Белого во взаимное согласие.

«Ты что несешь», — не одобряет Желтый. Уэйд смеется от собственной шутки и старается аккуратнее разместить раненую ногу. «Надежное логово», как обычно, оказывается помойной дырой, куда человеку с открытой раной не стоит соваться. Кажется, что от самого вида квартиры на окраине начинают отмирать инфицированные ткани: грязная сломанная мебель, кучи мусора («Если это шприцы, то я не смотрю», — визжит Белый), в окнах остатки стекол, что течет из крана — лучше вообще не упоминать. Тем не менее, Уэйд переворачивает сносного вида кресло и подтаскивает остатки древнего телевизора, соорудив подобие столика для ноги. В общем, размещается с комфортом, и спешит связаться с Питером, распотрошив сумки с оружием и аппаратурой.

«Разве у нас где-нибудь не завалялся пакет с начос?» — с надеждой спрашивает Белый, когда желудок Уэйда скручивает голодный спазм.

«Мы сожрали его еще пока выслеживали объект», — недовольно отвечает Желтый.

— Мы не созванивались три дня, я подумал, что ты мог завести себе уже другого наемника в красном трико, что-то многовато их по улицам Нью-Йорка ходит. Так что, ура, сеанс видеосвязи, я посмотрю на тебя перед сном, ты на меня. Кто знает, вдруг сегодня мы будем дрочить одновременно? Думая друг о друге? Не романтика ли?

— Лучше остановись, — смеется Питер, отводя взгляд от экрана и закрывая лицо ладонью.

«Будет ли улыбка Питера когда-нибудь общемировой валютой — кто знает. Питкоин? Но ты продался, я слышу твой сердечный ритм», — пытается пошутить Белый, которому неловко.

Уэйд замолкает, нащупывая пульс. Вот же пиздабол этот Белый.

— Ты становишься все более изобретательным при выборе локаций для звонка мне. Не так давно ты звонил из самолета. Я думал, что там просят отключать устройства связи. О, а три дня назад ты принимал ванну. В костюме, само собой. Мило, — прерывает молчание Питер, глядя в камеру, хотя обычно, как и все, смотрит в экран. Так создается ощущение зрительного контакта, и Уэйд неловко елозит. Существуй у них шкалы, как в видеоиграх, то рядом с почти полным здоровьем (простреленная нога осталась за кадром их с Питером диалога) и ополовиненной выносливостью бы мигала жаждущая внимания шкала «Обнимашки с Питером».

«Она безобразно истощена», — ноет Желтый.

— Малыш, какого цвета твои трусишки? — без особого энтузиазма спрашивает Уэйд, проверяя время. Через двадцать минут ему выдвигаться, а чертова нога пытается начать вонять, вместо того, чтобы быстренько прийти в норму.

— О, вот, почему я чувствовал себя так странно, уже три дня никого не интересовало мое белье, — отвечает Питер, сдерживая смех.

Уэйд продолжает сверлить взглядом ногу. Для него вовсе не проблема болтать ни о чем, но на улице стоит сорокаградусная жара, и в стенах дома она ощущаются на полную. Его просто немного разморило, хочется пить, но не хочется прощаться с Питером, а молчание затягивается. Между обезвоживанием и двадцатью минутами в этом мареве в тишине он выбирает смотреть на подвижное лицо лохматого подростка на своем экране.

«В следующий раз чур номер с кондиционером, иначе сраный портье получит по шее вместо чаевых», — пытается их развеселить Желтый.

— Все в порядке, Уэйд? — Питер сводит брови. Он не хмурится, скорее выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Само собой, малыш. Как начал представлять тебя в белье, так все, увлекся, уплыл. Сам понимаешь.

«Он не поверил», — замечает Белый.

Питер поджимает губы и смотрит куда-то мимо камеры.

— Кое-что покажу тебе, но, чтобы без пошлых шуточек.

«Это как?» — тут же спохватывается Желтый.

— Это молча, — с готовностью объясняет ему Уэйд. — Не тебе, Питти-бой. Я весь внимание.

Питер, судя по всему, встает с кровати, его взгляд становится хитрым, а губы сжимаются в напряженную линию, так он прилагает усилия, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он немного опускает камеру, чтобы показать собеседнику грудь. До этого Уэйд видел только серый ворот футболки, но теперь его взору предстает принт на ней. Сочный красно-черный логотип Дэдпула с белыми треугольниками глаз смотрит на самого Дэдпула. Уэйд издает что-то похожее на визг и прижимает одну ладонь к щеке.

— Малыш! Я бы хотел сказать, что посмотрел бы, как ты разденешься на камеру, но, черт, это лучшее! Лучший малыш! Я так горд, кажется, ты довел Желтого до слез, у него точно будет припадок. Ого, идеально подобрана, чуток обтягивает, но при этом свободная. Хочу парные футболки, сейчас же потрачу последние минуты свободного интернета, чтобы припасть к e-bay. Так, что ты опять лицо свое возвращаешь. Нет. Давай лучше всю картинку целиком. Отключай свою фронталку и топай к зеркалу. Давай, давай. Ух, папочка доволен!

— Привет, сладкий, — Уэйд обнимает Питера со спины и немного приподнимает. Тот уже не вскрикивает, как делал это первые раз пять, когда на него совершали неожиданное дружеское нападение-приветствие. Просто безвольно виснет, пытаясь стечь обратно на землю.

— Привет, Уэйд, — откликается он.

— Куда путь держишь?

— На стажировку.

— Слышал, ты познакомился с Человеком-Факелом, Паучок. Сегодня увидел вашу фотку в новостях. Вообще меня не слушаешь, я говорю, что он скорее Человек-мудак, а ты бежишь с ним спасать мир. Не стыдно, сладкий? Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — он театрально прижимает руку к груди.

«Надо будет при следующей встрече побеседовать с Джонни насчет общения с чужими Паучками», — скалится Желтый.

— На беседу пригласим катаны и огнестрел, — жизнерадостно соглашается Уэйд.

— Уэйд, я уже множество раз говорил тебе, что я обычный школьник, «несовершеннолетний задрот», как любишь говорить ты. Я только в своих мечтах буду спасать с Джонни Штормом мир, — тяжело вздыхает Питер и поднимает на него кислый взгляд.

— Вот не надо только этих грязных фантазий, Питти-бой. Запрещаю тебе грязные фантазии не со мной, — Уэйд кладет ладонь Питеру на голову и идет так некоторое время, пока тот не начинает мотать ей особо активно.

— Кстати, Паучок, — вдруг вспоминает он, — ты такое милое аудио отправил мне с утра. Я прямо слышал по голосу, что ты только проснулся, еще не умылся, еще не встал с кровати, еще не подрочил.

«Прямо жаль, что мы из-за заказа не могли сорваться в Куинс и пожелать доброго утра лично», — мечтательно вздыхает Белый.

— Уэйд, — хихикает Питер, — если ты не помнишь, в том аудио я как раз-таки просил тебя больше не обсуждать со мной, кхм. Дрочку.

— Так ты записывал его еще в кроватке, малыш?

— Да, — нехотя отвечает Питер. — Слушай, Уэйд, тебе заняться нечем? Не пойми меня неправильно, круто проводить время в компании самого Дэдпула, особенно, когда ты не начинаешь совсем уж откровенно домогаться. Но тебе в чем удовольствие практически ежедневно тратить свое время на «несовершеннолетнего задрота»?

«Его что, так задело, что мы так сказали?» — беспокоится Белый.

«То есть, мы на той стадии, что не откровенно — можно?» — интересуется Желтый.

Уэйд встряхивает головой, отгоняя лишние вопросы.

— Такая у меня задача, Питти-бой. На патруле я защищаю твою задницу от пуль, днем я слежу за твоей задницей, пока она не обтянута спандексом. Я защитник лучшей в мире задницы, малыш.

— Спешу напомнить, что это две разные задницы, прием!

Некоторое время они идут в тишине: Питер прямо на ходу начинает листать новостную ленту, а Уэйд с интересом слушает спор Белого с Желтым на тему «Нормально ли звать столетнего мужика прозвищем вроде «Баки».

— В целом, да, я согласен. Если ты другой столетний мужик — почему нет.

Питер отвлекается от телефона, чтобы посмотреть на него с подозрением. Как-то раз он уже спрашивал про эти его диалоги с самим собой, и довольно быстро принял как данность: есть Дэдпул, есть Белый, есть Желтый. «И нам всем нравится твоя задница, но Желтый больше остальных мечтает о поцелуях и взорвать какое-нибудь здание, чтобы там не было тебя», — как ни в чем не бывало сказал ему тогда Уэйд.

— Уже знаком с Зимним Солдатом?

Питер в ответ закатывает глаза и с недовольством убирает телефон в карман.

— Вообще, это же какое-то нереально совпадение, да? Что твой друг, с которым вы воевали в сороковые, не просто остается жив после падения с поезда, но и возобновляет дружбу с тобой в двадцать первом веке. Сюжет для диснеевского мультика, нет? — рассуждает вслух Уэйд.

«У них уже есть говорящие приятели-зверушки: Сокол, Паук, Муравей, Оса, Росомаха и Пантера», — соглашается Белый.

Он озвучивает его слова Питеру, и тот смеется. Они уже близко к башне, и все больше людей начинают оглядываться на странную парочку. Какая-то женщина даже просит Дэдпула о фотографии с ее сыновьями, и тот не видит причин отказывать.

— Ох уж это супергеройское время в Нью-Йорке: можно разгуливать в костюме знаменитого наемника по городу, никто и не подумает звонить копам, ведь мы стали популярным персонажем для аниматоров, что ходят к детям на дни рождения. Даже за холодное оружие за спиной не предъявят, малыш, представляешь.

— Ага, эти аниматоры заводятся у тебя в квартире, едят твою еду и смотрят NetFlix на твоем телевизоре. Откуда мне вообще знать, что ты не очередной любитель поесть торт на днях рождения восьмилеток? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Питер.

— Не сомневайся, сладкий, на твой день рождения я прикуплю костюмчик. Может, не только себе, — смеется Уэйд. — Ты только посмотри!

Навстречу им идет парень в костюме Человека-паука. Он тоже замечает Дэдпула и поднимает руку. Когда они равняются, то дают друг другу смачные пять.

— Вау, Паучок! Я могу схватить вас за руки и загадать желание. А вдруг мы с тобой наблюдали разрыв мультивселенной и на этой улице сейчас одновременно два Человека-паука? Ты, главное, не ревнуй, мы свихнулись на тебе, только на тебе, малыш.

«Твои слова можно добавлять в оладьи вместо сладкого сиропа», — хихикает Белый.

«В шизофреничные оладьи, да», — добавляет Желтый.

Однако Питер напротив, улыбаться перестает. Он поправляет на плече рюкзак и, нахмурившись, начинает разглядывать витрины.

— Малыш? — приобнимает его за талию Уэйд.

— И все-таки? Тебе, наверное, не так круто проводить время со мной, как мне с тобой. Я тусуюсь с супергероем, а ты со школьником, к тому же ботаником.

— Я не супергерой, даже не пытайся повесить на меня это звание, я ему не соответствую, Паучок. Это я тусуюсь с супергероем.

«Скажи, что тебе нравится проводить с ним время, черт побери», — ругается Белый.

Питер останавливается, сбрасывает руку со своей талии и серьезно смотрит на него снизу вверх.

«Злой Паучок! — вопит Желтый. — А мы еще никого не убили».

— И все же? Ты же перестанешь тусоваться со мной, когда до тебя наконец-то дойдет? Я просто Питер, Уэйд, — упрямствует Питер. Он поджимает губы и продолжает стоять, не обращая внимание на недовольных людей, которым приходится обходить внезапно решившую поболтать посреди движения парочку.

«Что-то не так, что-то идет не так», — нервничает Белый.

«Взорвать чертову башню Старка, это он вколачивает ему эту тайну личности, это он пытается спрятать Питти от нас, взорвать, уничтожить», — вопит Желтый.

Уэйд давит пальцами на виски, пытаясь успокоить их, он растерян и хочет, чтобы Питер перестал так смотреть, перестал так говорить.

— Что ты, малыш, — немного хрипло говорит Уэйд и притягивает Питера к себе. Он целует его через маску в макушку, гладит плечи, одной рукой давит на основание шеи.

«Не так сильно», — шипит Белый, но Питер не пытается вырваться.

— Уэйд?

— Я буду с тобой, так я решил. Я не хочу уходить. Тебе не стоит говорить что-то такое, малыш. Даже не так, не стоит что-то такое думать. Пошли, Питти-бой.

«Я не пойму, чего он хочет», — продолжает дергаться Желтый.

«Кажется, он сказал, что ему с нами интересно, и чтобы мы не уходили», — отвечает Белый.

— Так я и сделаю, — медленно кивает Уэйд.

Они идут дальше, и он продолжает сжимать и поглаживать плечо Питера. Немного неуютно, поэтому накатывает желание забраться в ванную и вышибить себе мозги. Белый крайне не одобряет такой способ расслабиться.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты больше одобряешь мет, чем легкую прочистку мозгов, — говорит Уэйд, не обращая внимания на своего спутника.

Питер утягивает их в кофейню неподалеку от башни Старка и заказывает там пару черничных маффинов, один из которых отдает ему. Уэйд держит стакан с кофе, на котором нарисован его коронный смайлик. Судя по всему, нарисовал его сам Паучок, а не бариста. В другой руке у него салфетка с выпечкой. Питер уже с довольным урчанием потягивает свой кофе, что-то болтает про свою стажировку и недавние соревнования по академическому десятиборью. Но Уэйд все еще стоит в оцепенении, нерешительно глядя на еду.

«Какая замечательная картина: подросток с такой милой мордашкой и наемник-убийца с ожогами всего лица. Съешь маффин, дорогой?» — глумится Белый.

«Все не по плану, сколько раз в день ты думаешь об этом мальчишке?» — спрашивает Желтый.

— Возьми оба, — Уэйд протягивает второй маффин Питеру. У него комок в горле, будто этот шоколадно-черничный ублюдок уже там застрял.

Питер забирает угощение и смотрит с непониманием.

— Я просто пончики больше люблю, — напоминает Уэйд. — Бывай, Паучок. Встретимся у Мстителей вечером. Я приду.

Он торопится уйти, но крепко обнимает Питера на прощание. Тот вовремя убирает стакан с кофе, чтобы не зажать его между их телами.

— Уэйд, но меня же там не будет!

Уэйд опирается о стену лифта и устало прикрывает глаза. Даже Желтый с Белым молчат, и он впервые замечает, к своему удивлению, что в лифте играет какая-то музыка.В кабине он один в этот поздний час. И он один из отряда, кто сегодня спокойно пойдет домой на своих двоих.

— Исцеляющий фактор, мать его, — выдыхает Уэйд, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале на противоположной стене. Раны почти затянулись, только кожа в ожогах проглядывает то здесь, то там в рваных дырах в костюме.

«Зато, мы спасли Черную вдову и ее птичьего дружка, верно?» — подает голос Белый.

— Да, — кивает Уэйд, проводя рукой по особо крупному рубцу на груди, который уже покрывается коркой и срастается на глазах. — Даже успели поймать осколки гранаты за какого-то агента.

«Все равно ранило всех», — говорит Белый.

«Но только тебе даже пластыря не предложили и отправили домой», — злобно бросает Желтый.

— Желтый, придурок, какой пластырь? — Уэйд устало смеется, хотя тот прав: егопросто выставили. — Нас почти разорвало пополам. При этом, все будут валяться на больничных койках, а мы уже несем Хорьку подарочек с предыдущего заказа.

«Ты имеешь в виду тот травку?», — заинтересованно подает голос Белый.

— Да, я имею в виду травку, — ухмыляется Уэйд и показывает средний палец камере в углу лифта.

Кабина останавливается, не доехав до первого этажа.

— Уэйд!

«О, нет», — стонут Белый и Желтый в голос.

— Питти-бой, малыш, это ты, — хихикает Уэйд, снова бросая взгляд на свое отражение.

«Блеванет», — дает оценку видным кускам кожи Желтый.

— Что с тобой? — Питер стремительно заходит в лифт, в нерешительности останавливается рядом и сверлит взглядом рану на его груди. — Тебе больно? Что случилось?

— Малыш, меньше вопросительных знаков, все пучком. Романова и Бартон тоже в порядке. О, Соколиному глазу подбили глаз, кстати. Смешно же, да?

Уэйд натянуто улыбается, но Питер остается серьезным. Он поправляет рюкзак, переодевая его лямки с одного плеча на оба, затем тянет руки к груди Уэйда, аккуратно отгибает двумя пальцами ткань и завороженно наблюдает за исчезающим с кожи рубцом.

— Вот и все, почти ни следа, — Уэйд пытается убрать его от себя, отодвинуть, но Питер охает и хватает его ладонь.

«Мы что, проебали где-то перчатку?» — стонет Желтый.

— Уэйд, что это? Это ожоги? Ты обгорел? Что-то на твоей коже, — волнуется Питер, осторожно проводя пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони и снова переводит взгляд на кожу груди.

Лифт останавливается. Уэйд выходит и тянет Питера за собой. Охрана снова провожает их подозрительными взглядами.

«Запихать бы эти рации им в жопу. Взорвать здесь все!» —почти визжит Желтый, нервничая.

Они выходят на улицу. Ярко освещенная площадь перед входом в здание пуста, только какая-то парочка фотографируется на фоне башни.

— Чего так поздно, Паучок? — спрашивает Уэйд, не зная, где остановиться: кругом лупят фонари, не площадь, а показ мод какой-то.

— Я телефон забыл в лаборатории, — отвечает Питер, продолжая держать его за руку. — Что с твоей кожей, Уэйд? Как ты?

«Посмотри, какое уродство, — комментирует Белый, сравнивая контраст кожи Питера и их собственной, усыпанной язвами и струпьями от ожогов. — Он же потом себе мылом до крови сдерет, маленький чистюля».

«Мягкая», — внезапно отзывается Желтый.

Уэйд трясет головой.

— Это и есть моя кожа, малыш, — деланно веселым тоном отвечает он со смешком. Но смешок получается каким-то печальным.

— Тебе больно? — глаза у Питера грустные.

«Пускай подавится своей жалостью», — негодует Белый.

Уэйд не обращает на него внимания. Он завороженно смотрит на парнишку перед собой: вот он, Питер стоит перед ним, такой взволнованный, такой красивый. И он спрашивает, не больно ли ему, Дэдпулу. Разве кого-нибудь когда-нибудь это интересовало? Кого-нибудь волновало?

— Никто не спрашивал. Никогда. Больно ли? Неважно. Иди себе, Дэдпул, — Уэйд цепенеет. — Только наш малыш, только Питти-бой.

Питер хмурится, поджимает губы и отводит взгляд.

«Прием!» — зовет Белый. Уэйд вздрагивает.

— Нет, малыш, что ты. Что ты, что ты, малыш. Все в порядке, — он тихо смеется и обнимает Питера, гладит его по голове, — не волнуйся ни о чем. За свою задницу переживай, сладкий, со мной ничего не случится.

Питер обнимает в ответ, его руки не сходятся на широкой спине, но он старается стиснуть крепко.

— Ты чего, малыш? Может, еще заплачешь? — Уэйд отстраняет его от себя и легонько щелкает по носу. Той рукой, что в перчатке, конечно. — Все отлично, поверь. Увидел тебя — и стало еще лучше. А еще, все целы, как ты любишь.

Питер неуверенно улыбается, но расслабиться не может, глядя то на одну дыру в костюме, то на другую. Уэйд тяжело вздыхает. Сегодня выдался трудный день, хочется просто добраться до квартиры Хорька, и, хотя Желтый считает, что встретить Паучка всегда хорошо, серьезных разговоров сегодня не хочется.

«Ты никогда не настроен на серьезные разговоры, если дело не касается оплаты», — замечает Белый.

«И то, тогда можно со всей серьезностью взяться за катаны», — добавляет Желтый.

— Скажу тебе честно, Питти-бой, только одна вещь в этом мире способна облегчить мои страдания.

— Что это? — с готовностью спрашивает Паркер.

— Отсос, мой сладкий, хороший миньет, — смеется Уэйд, приобнимает его и ведет в сторону метро. Питер осмысливает услышанное, после чего хихикает и возмущенно несколько раз толкает его в бок. На прощание он еще раз критически оглядывает порез на груди.

— И правда, ни следа не осталось, — улыбается он, проводя ладонью по струпьям на коже.

«Отрицать очевидное бессмысленно. Мы втрескались в этого школяра», — завороженно говорит Желтый, когда Питер машет рукой и заходит в вагон.

— Хэй, почему меня не пригласили на вечеринку? — Человек-паук обезвреживает пару боевиков паутиной, вовремя уклоняется от выстрела и прячется за ящиками, где уже окопался Уэйд.

— Паучок, ты не вовремя! Мы как раз обсуждали со злыми дядями, что их маааленький косячок в Сербии им не простили, — он перезаряжает пистолет и повышает голос. — Тамара ничего не простила, ублюдки!

Ответом ему служит еще одна автоматная очередь по их с Паучком укрытию. Человек-паук вопросительно указывает на правый бок Уэйда, где уже начинают затягиваться раны, но тот в ответ лишь машет рукой.

— Как котенок поцарапал. Я бы не позволил какой-то мутантше с лезвиями на спине меня уложить на лопатки, сладкий. Это я позволю сделать только тебе. Не высовывайся, малыш.

— Дэдпул, стой!

Но Уэйд уже не слушает, выскакивает из-за укрытия и начинает палить во все стороны. Желтый в его голове радостно хохочет, Белый (или же это доносятся крики Паучка?) просит не убивать.

— Прости, малыш. Они продают ребятишек-мутантов ученым куда-то в Сербию. Давай я убью их, а потом обсудим.

— Зачем ты полез, зачем?

Уэйд несет Человека-паука на плече, спешит вытащить из рушащегося здания.

— Из чего нынче строят, что после любой супергеройской потасовки остаются одни развалины? — бормочет он, перепрыгивая через разрушенный лестничный пролет. Приходится придерживать норовящего скатится с его плеча Паучка только правой рукой, потому что левую он поднять не может — она держится на честном слове и небольших лоскутах мяса.

Ему таки прострелили голову, и, хотя процесс регенерации уже почти завершен, боль не дает сосредоточиться и найти выход сразу.

«Если бы еще не пришлось прикрывать этого пиздюка, то куда быстрее бы справились», — говорит Желтый, но по голосу слышно, что он тоже волнуется.

Уэйд аккуратно опускает Паучка на капот автомобиля. В воздухе начинает ощутимо вонять гарью. Голова раскалывается. Руку хочется оторвать насовсем. Он ощупывает спину: ее украшают глубокие борозды от лезвий мутантши.

«Малыша она тоже задела», — снова вспыхивает праведным гневом Белый, когда он переводит взгляд на ногу Человека-паука. Уэйд рвано выдыхает, стараясь сдержать виноватый скулеж.

— Эй, малыш, не время прохлаждаться. Ведь не сильно же прилетело, ведь я вполсилы, у тебя же эта твоя хваленая суперсила. Давай, давай, — он шлепает пострадавшего по щекам и уже начинает закатывать его маску, чтобы дать ему побольше воздуха. Паучок, будто почувствовав что-то, начинает хрипеть, выкручиваться и хватать Уэйда за руки, не давая открыть лицо.

«Опять пиздюк за свое», — негодует Желтый.

— Неслабо малышу досталось просто.

— Ты сам мне навалял, — обиженно хрипит Человек-паук, поднимается и медленно соскальзывает с капота, все еще ища опору спиной.

— Мы не хотели, сладкий, — нарочито веселым тоном говорит Уэйд, — предупреждали тебя, просили, чтобы не лез. Я не хотел, я бы не стал. Понимаешь? Малыш! Понимаешь, эти лаборатории для мутантов, мы разозлились. Поднять настроение в такой ситуации могут только отрубленные головы…

— Что с тобой не так, Дэдпул? — прерывает его Паучок. — Ты убил их всех до одного, черт побери. Я никого не спас! Черт!

В голосе героя слышатся злые слезы. Он отходит от машины и, прихрамывая, идет в сторону автострады.

— Их не стоило спасать. Ублюдки заслужили смерти, малыш. Они крали детей и продавали их для опытов, — Уэйд пытается положить руку Паучку на плечо, но тот ее злобно скидывает.

— Не тебе решать, кто умрет, а кто будет жить, Дэдпул. Там же не только боевики! Люди из персонала. А ты всех прирезал.

— Они все причастны, — рычит Уэйд сквозь зубы.

— Кто сказал? «Тамара»? Она же сказала следом прибить меня? Пошел ты, Дэдпул, — бросает зло Человек-паук и уходит.

Уэйд остается один.

«Ты никогда не бываешь один, мудак», — напоминает ему Желтый.

Он звонит Старку, чтобы узнать, как там Питер, но тот только бросает: «Потом поговорим, Уилсон», и отключается. Уэйд злится. Он растерян, поэтому забирается, как есть, в разорванной и окровавленной одежде в пустую ванну.

И вышибает себе мозги трижды, прежде, чем Белому удается докричаться до него.

«Снова слив ошметками забьет», — недовольно говорит Желтый.

Уэйд стаскивает с головы остатки маски, скидывает сапоги и закидывает ноги на бортик ванны.

«Ты вырубил его», — напоминает Желтый.

Он закрывает лицо руками.

«Ты бил нашего Питера, пока он не остался лежать», — не успокаивается Белый.

Он издает полный отчаяния стон, сильнее вдавливая пальцы в виски.

«Можно ли выдавить себе глаза голыми руками?» — неприятно шепчет Желтый.

— Заткнитесь, мать его, заткнитесь! — кричит Уэйд и колотит кулаками по всему, до чего может дотянуться. Он разбивает плитку, сметает полки и раскалывает раковину. На полу мешанина из каких-то тюбиков, полотенец и керамической крошки. Все это густо украшено кровавыми разводами.

«Хочется увидеть его», — вопит Белый.

«Нужно взорвать этот чертов дом», — не менее громко отзывается Желтый.

Уэйд с размаху ударяется головой о стену, сползает на пол и некоторое время сидит, прижавшись к прохладному кафелю. В его сторону по шву между плитками медленно течет струйка шампуня из раздавленного флакона. К запаху крови и сырости примешивается «морская свежесть» и «манго». Он неловко встает. Вправить руки, чтобы быстрее шла регенерация пока не получается: сломаны обе.

В комнате надрывается телефон.

«Старк?» — волнуется Белый.

Уэйд, покачиваясь, выходит из погромленной ванны, выдыхает и кое-как нажимает «ответить».

— Да, Тамара?

Некоторое время они все внимательно слушают.

— Даже так. Ого. Огооо! Я почти возбудился от твоего звонка, дорогая. И ты. До связи.

Он бросает телефон куда-то на диванные подушки и начинает тихо безумно смеяться, глядя на полку. Оттуда на него смотрит бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе, на котором нарисован смайлик-Дэдпул.

«Мы едем в Сербию!» — радуется Белый.

Уэйд еще раз оглядывает лабораторию: это тебе не Старк Индастриз: никакого белого света и гладких стен, выдвижных панелей и экранов, хипстеров в белых халатах и стеклянных перегородок. Здесь только грязная синеватая плитка, как в мясных лавках, пошарканные полы из такой же плитки, жестяные потертые столы и резкий запах медикаментов.

— Джарвис, включи нам джаз, — хихикает Уэйд и старается оценить результат своего труда.

«Пятнадцать связанных ублюдков», — начинает перечислять Желтый.

— Здесь, — кивает Уэйд, переводя взгляд на трясущихся у стены людей.

«Четыре связанных раненых ублюдка».

— Туточки, — он еще раз бегло осматривает раны пострадавших, которых разложил по столам.

«Два случайно убитых ублюдка».

— Не пойду проверять, они где-то там валяются, — пожимает плечами.

«Семь специально убитых ублюдков».

Уэйд заходит в соседнее помещение и оглядывает трупы в белых халатах.

— Господа-большие-начальники здесь, — ставит галочку Уэйд.

«Спасенные дети? Двенадцать?» — спрашивает Белый.

Он выходит в коридор. Одиннадцать встревоженных взглядов приковано к нему. Дети сидят прямо на полу, жмутся друг к другу, обнимают самых маленьких и кутаются в грязные одеяла. Подопытные разного возраста: младшему мутанту лет пять, а самый взрослый выглядит ровесником Питера.

«Питер, Питер, Питер», — начинает биться в голове, невозможно разобрать, кому именно из них принадлежит эта мысль. Приходится сжать кулаки и выдохнуть.

Старший мутант баюкает на руках одного из детей, но поднимается, когда подходит Уэйд. Взгляд у него немного недоверчивый, но не враждебный.

— Как зовут? — спрашивает Уэйд, негласно сделав главным.

— Ларс, — отвечает он с акцентом.

— Где еще один?

— Телепортировалась, — Ларс пожимает плечами. Малыш на его руках посапывает, прижав ладошки к голове. Его тело покрывают костяные наросты, местами они спилены. Уэйд думает о тех, кто сделал это с маленьким мутантом, и ему стоит больших усилий не вернуться в лабораторию и не сделать количество мертвых ублюдков больше.

«Им мог бы попасться Паучок», — никак не помогает его выдержке Белый.

— Гадство. Ладно, я сейчас позвоню доброму дяде, и мы все поедем есть мороженое, — объявляет собравшимся Уэйд. Дети все еще смотрят на него настороженно, хотя явно прониклись уважением, после того, как он устроил для них викторину: «Кто среди этих людей в халатах главные говнюки», и сопроводил ее карательными мерами.

«Да, да, семь ублюдков», — кивает Желтый.

— Восемь, — вздыхает Уэйд.

Одного ученого еще в ходе потасовки убила сбежавшая девочка, его тело так и осталось лежать в кабинете. Уэйд тогда ничего у нее спрашивать не стал, забрал нож и, взяв на руки, пошел искать остальных детей.

«Кажется, она залила нам тогда слезами костюм», — брезгливо морщится Белый.

— Завали, — грубо отрезает Уэйд.

Ларс вздрагивает.

«Ты слишком много думаешь о Питере. Так нельзя, нам нельзя сдавать», — уговаривает Белый.

— Отойдем? — зовет он Ларса за собой. Тот кивает, передает ребенка зеленокожей девушке и идет следом. Когда они отходят достаточно далеко, Уэйд оглядывается на подопечных и тихо говорит:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поговорил с детишками, с кем стоит. Того мужика убил тоже я, ок? Я убил здесь всех. Только я, хорошо?

— Я понял, — после короткой паузы кивает Ларс и возвращается к остальным.

«Умница», — довольно отзывается Желтый.

Уэйд находит пункт связи, набирает нужный номер и ждет.

— Петр? Privet, dorogoi! — кричит он в микрофон. — Да, это я. У меня есть для тебя подарочек, я очень старался, тебе должно понравиться. Записывай координаты. Да, я подожду.

«Питер, Питер, Питер», — стучит голове, пока он выводит мутантов из лаборатории.

«Питер», — он расстилает одеяла на участке среди скал, и они с Ларсом объявляют детям, что у них пикник.

«Питер», — он катает двух девочек на плечах, они звонко смеются и кричат ему, чтобы крутился быстрее.

«Питер, пожалуйста, Питер», — у одной из девочек руки в шрамах, огромный шрам тянется через всю спину. Она доверительно показывает их, когда Уэйд приносит ей из лабораторной кухни печенье.

«Питер!» — он возвращается в лабораторию, стоит над связанными пленниками. Один из них, на которого направлен пистолет, плачет и просит пощадить, что-то говорит с сильным акцентом.

«Девять мертвых ублюдков», — мрачно начинает отсчет Желтый после выстрела.

— Я согласен на одиннадцать.

«Питер».

Уэйд опускает пистолет и рвано выдыхает, затем выходит в коридор. Там, прислонившись к стене, стоит Ларс. Он неуверенно делает несколько шагов навстречу, подходит вплотную и осторожно обнимает.

— Давай убьем их всех? — спрашивает он все с тем же акцентом, обвивает шею Уэйда руками и почти вплотную прижимается лицом к его маске.

«Убьем их всех!» — радостно повторяет Белый.

Уэйд мягко высвобождается из объятий и подталкивает Ларса к выходу.

— Пошли к остальным, — строго говорит он и убирает пистолет.

«Питер», — Колосс выходит из икс-джета и дружелюбно приветствует его. С ним еще три мутанта в желтых костюмах, они помогают детям разместиться в самолете, после чего идут в лабораторию.

— Колосс, не ждите меня, ладно, я решил немного вздрочнуть на дорожку, — говорит Уэйд, изображая свои планы рукой. От его слов гигант морщится. Уэйд показушно хлопает этой же рукой Колосса по плечу и уходит.

— Дэдпул, спасибо! — кричит Колосс ему вслед.

— Простым спасибо удовлетворен не будешь, — машет ему Уэйд, не оборачиваясь.

Он запирается в дальнем кабинете, ложится на пол и немедля пускает себе пулю в висок.

«Питер?» — успевает промелькнуть в мыслях перед спасительным погружением во тьму.

Телефон Уэйда, так и оставленный в диванных подушках, ломится от уведомлений.

«Сегодня впервые на стажировке мы перешли от писанины в блокнотах к делу!» — сообщает Питер, прикладывая к сообщению фотографию своей радостной мордашки.

«Меня укусила оса», — отправлено с грустным смайликом.

«Как ты, Уэйд?».

Следом идет фото фисташкового мороженого.

«Сегодня работали с мистером Старком. На него случайно пролили кофе. И это был не я!».

«Мы с Недом пошли в кино».

Питер отправляет фотографию попкорна и большого баннера, на фоне которого они с другом сделали сэлфи.

Следом идет снимок огромного соседского пса.

«Ты где пропал?».

«Я видел Черную Вдову!».

«Уэйд?».

«Теперь черничные маффины с тобой ассоциируются».

«Уэйд, я волнуюсь».

«Ответь, пожалуйста, как сможешь».

«Я надеюсь, ты в порядке».

Не обращая внимания на так и неубранный погром в ванной, Уэйд скидывает костюм и залазит в душ. Белый просит немного убавить горячую воду. Желтый наоборот предлагает врубить кипяток на полную, но потом добавляет, что он это несерьезно.

Уэйд снова попадает в комнату Питера не через входную дверь. Только в этот раз взламывать ничего не приходится: на улице довольно тепло и окно остается открытым.

Питер сидит за компьютером в наушниках и что-то мурлычет себе под нос, постукивая в такт по столу пальцами. Уэйд подходит почти вплотную и останавливается у него за спиной. Он смотрит сверху вниз на макушку Питера, тонкую шею, на которую спадают аккуратные пряди волос, на расслабленные плечи, на которых болтается домашняя футболка.

«Кажется, он все же подстригся», — замечает Белый.

— Где же твое паучье чутье, малыш? — мягко, но достаточно громко спрашивает Уэйд.

Питер вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, но испуг на лице быстро сменяется радостью. Он подскакивает со стула и виснет у гостя на шее, крепко обнимая.

— Где ты пропадал? Почему не отвечал? Я волновался, вообще-то!

Уэйд крепко обнимает его в ответ, отчего Питер начинает стучать ладонью ему по лопатке, приглушенно хихикая: «Стоп-слово, стоп-слово, ты меня раздавишь».

Уэйд нехотя разжимает руки.

— Так где ты был?

Уэйд неопределенно пожимает плечами, легко толкает Питера обратно на стул и присаживается около него на корточки.

— Если скажу, что в Ваканде?

— Правда?! Эй, стоп, ты что делаешь?

Уэйд задирает одну из его штанин и осматривает ногу, которую в последней передряге проткнула Паучку мутантша. Питер издает неуверенный смешок и пытается вырваться, но Уэйд держит его за лодыжку крепко.

— Уже не осталось и следа? А ребра целы? — спрашивает он, невольно любуясь аккуратными косточками щиколотки. Очень хочется коснуться их рукой без перчатки.

«Коснись!» — вопит Белый.

«Оттащи его за эту лодыжку уже на кровать и коснись везде», — поддакивает Желтый.

«Сними перчатку!»

«Ты избил его, помнишь?!»

«Ты позволил ей достать Паучка!»

«Прикоснись же!»

«Сожми пальцы посильнее и сломай эти чертовы косточки!»

— Уэйд, мне больно!

Уэйд резко разжимает пальцы и отшатывается, падая на пол. Питер забирается на стул, поджимая ноги под себя, и смотрит с испугом. Голоса молчат. Тишина становится слишком давящей. Если когда-то ему хотелось, чтобы голоса в голове хотя бы иногда замолкали, то сейчас его охватывает паника, когда они не издают ни звука. Это плохой сигнал, за ним следует что-то по-настоящему кошмарное, как подсказывает опыт. Очень хочется достать пистолет и прекратить все одним нажатием. Хотя бы на время. Рука медленно тянется к поясу.

— Уэйд? — тихонько зовет Питер, опуская ноги на пол.

— Прости меня, Питти-бой, — Уэйд рывком обхватывает свои колени руками и упирается в них лбом.

«Желтый? — зовет он мысленно. — Белый?».

— Прости, малыш, — повторяет он, поднимает голову и смотрит с надеждой, но тут же шипит: 

— Какая надежда, черт побери, ты же в маске.

Он медленно перемещается ближе к Питеру, прижимается головой к его бедру и аккуратно обнимает за ноги.

— Прости, — повторяет шепотом, — прости меня, что сделал тебе больно. Прости, что ударил, прости, что не защитил.

Питер сползает с кресла, садится напротив. Он позволяет Уэйду обнять себя и кладет голову ему на плечо.

— Все в порядке же, я цел, ты ничего не сделал.

— Прости, малыш, — продолжает как в бреду шептать Уэйд, перебирая волосы Питера и крепче прижимая его к себе, — что ударил, что вырубил. Что не защитил. Что убил их, прости. Что хотел убить оставшихся. Что хотел убить всех до одного.

Питер мягко отстраняется и заглядывает ему в лицо, кладя руки на плечи.

— Уэйд. Ты не ранил меня. Ты ничего мне не сделал. Я цел, смотри, я в полном порядке. Видишь, Уэйд, приглядись, я абсолютно невредим, — уговаривает он, вкрадчиво выговаривая каждое слово, пытаясь остановить сбивчивый шепот. — Все хорошо. Ты никогда не вредил мне.

— Прости, малыш, я не хотел. Точнее, я хотел. Прости… Питти?

Питер перемещает руки с его плеч на шею. Он начинает медленно поднимать маску, и Уэйд заметно напрягается, дышит тяжело, почти загнанно. Ему не нравится слышать свое дыхание, снова слишком тихо.

«Не смей!» — глухо, словно сквозь толщу воды слышен голос Белого.

— Не надо, малыш, это плохая идея, — старается придать своему голосу веселую строгость Уэйд.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет Питер, обнажая шею, проводя пальцами по рубцам на коже.

«Убери его!» — надрывается Белый.

— Не надо, — рычит Уэйд, пытаясь подняться, но Питер льнет к нему всем телом, почти усаживаясь верхом на колени.

— Все хорошо, Уэйд, — он настойчиво задирает маску выше, оголяя подбородок, рот и нижнюю часть носа.

«Нет, нет, нет!» — бьется в припадке Белый, отдаваясь болью в висках.

— Малыш, прошу, — выдыхает Уэйд, вразрез своим словам обнимает его за талию и прижимает к себе.

«Нет!».

«Заткнись, блять!» — рявкает Желтый.

Питер подается вперед и накрывает губы Уэйда своими, и тот немедля отвечает на поцелуй, со стоном прижимаясь ближе. Питер целуется неловко, неумело, даже немного мокро, но Уэйду плевать. По ощущениям его сердце сейчас взорвется. Тишина, прерываемая их сбивчивым дыханием, кажется самым блаженным, что он слышал когда-либо.

Уэйд первым разрывает поцелуй, почти грубо поворачивает голову Питера вбок и начинает целовать подбородок, шею, ключицы — все, до чего позволяет дотянуться широкий ворот домашней футболки. Он подхватывает Питера под задницу и резко поднимает, а тот, не ожидав, вскрикивает и обнимает его за плечи в попытке удержаться. Уэйд усаживает Питера на стол, по ходу сметая на пол какие-то книги и конспекты. Питер снова тянется за поцелуем, и он с готовностью наклоняется к нему. Уэйд давит ладонью на его поясницу, заставляет прогнуться и шире раздвинуть ноги, и с блаженным стоном потирается пахом о его пах.

«Ладно, ему шестнадцать, а у тебя чего так быстро встал?» — как сквозь толщу воды слышит он, как глумится Желтый.

Хочется ответить что-нибудь колкое, но Питер обхватывает его ногами и жмется ближе, хотя кажется, что ближе уже невозможно. Уэйд с рычанием стаскивает зубами одну перчатку и забирается рукой под широкую домашнюю футболку.

— Боже, как хорошо, — шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к уху Питера. Тот в ответ лишь сдавленно стонет.

— Малыш, мой хороший, мой Питти, — продолжает шептать Уэйд, повышая голос и интенсивнее оглаживая худощавое тело.

— Вау! — выдыхает Питер, когда он проводит языком по его шее.

Уэйд смеется и начинает стаскивать с него футболку.

— Питер, я дома! — раздается внезапный крик из прихожей.

Они оба подскакивают, Уэйд даже в первое мгновение тянется к пистолету.

«Вышиби ей мозги!» — поддерживает Желтый.

Питер уже поправляет футболку и пытается пригладить волосы. Уэйд опускает маску и успевает сесть на стул, закинув ногу на ногу, когда Мэй заходит в комнату.

— Питер, я принесла пиццу… о, мой бог!

Мэй нервно посматривает на Уэйда, пока ставит чайник. Питер, смущенный и с красными пятнами на щеках, ерзает, сидя в кресле. Если бы его тетя не рассматривала внезапного гостя так внимательно, то наверняка бы заподозрила чего.

Уэйд как ни в чем не бывало раскачивается на стуле, стараясь выглядеть максимально миролюбиво.

«Хорошо, что катаны оставили дома», — радуется Белый.

«Жалко, что мы их, блять, не взяли», — огрызается Желтый.

— Значит, вы с Дэдпулом познакомилось на стажировке? — снова повторяет Мэй, разливая чай.

— Ага, — кивает Питер.

— А разве вы состоите в Мстителях? — осторожно спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к Уэйду. — Я думала, что вы как-то больше занимаетесь… другим? Знаете, о вашей деятельности нередко можно услышать, то здесь, то там.

«Как она аккуратно обходит тему того, что слышала о нас в новостях», — хмыкает Белый.

«Тему того, что мы убиваем людей, которые нам мешают, и взрываем здания», — поддакивает Желтый.

Уэйд еле сдерживает улыбку.

— Я решил играть за другую команду, — максимально жизнерадостно отвечает он.

«Как-то это звучало не очень», — замечает Белый. Питер округляет глаза и смотрит в упор.

— Переориентировался, так сказать. Принял такое важное жизненное решение после встречи с вашим племянником.

«Ну ты молодец, просто пять баллов», — аплодирует в его голове Желтый.

Мэй часто моргает, обдумывая услышанное, и переводит взгляд на того самого племянника. Питер издает полный страдания стон и закрывает лицо руками.

— Ладно, — она наконец-то выходит из ступора. — Питер, давай потом поболтаем с тобой, да? Давно не говорили по душам, расскажешь про свою стажировку, дорогой? Мне очень интересно.

Мэй кивает своим мыслям, потом произносит с натянутой улыбкой:

— Хотите пиццы, мальчики?

«Мальчики», — надрывается от хохота Белый.

— Конечно! — с энтузиазмом отвечает Уэйд. Питер молча встает из-за стола и идет в свою комнату, по дороге схватив его за предплечье и утягивая за собой.

«Ненавижу ебучие оливки», — напоминает Желтый.

— Значит избавимся от них, пока никто не видит, — миролюбиво соглашается Уэйд, послушно следуя за Питером.

Мэй почти не выглядит испуганной.

— Ты правда приехал из Ваканды? — спрашивает Питер. Он смущенно поднимает с пола и кладет на место учебники, которые Уэйд буквально полчаса назад скинул со стола.

«Они хорошо там смотрелись. Хорошо бы, чтобы на полу еще оказались чья-то футболка, штаны и трусишки. Это бы очень украсило комнату», — говорит Желтый.

— Бред несешь, — обрывает его Уэйд, но тут же спохватывается. — Я не тебе, малыш. Нет, что ты. Хоть я и знаком с Пантерой, а его королевство не посещал. На границе как-то участвовал в одном сомнительном деле, но надеюсь, что он никогда об этом не узнает.

Он рассматривает Питера: тот оказывается худощавее, чем запомнился ему при первой их встрече. Тогда Паучок обезвредил какого-то мелкого воришку, а проходивший мимо Уэйд поспешил высказать ему свое одобрение.

«Ты шел с задания, оставив за собой гору трупов, и просто нервничал, не по твою ли душу пришел этот пиздюк в лосинах», — портит момент Желтый.

— Ты путешествовал по Африке? Круто! — вырывает его из размышлений Питер.

— Конечно. Только конкретно в том месте ничего особенного — грязная вода, грязная земля, грязная местная группировка боевиков. Я тогда не особо впечатлился. Вот в ЮАР мне понравилось, интересное дело.

Некоторое время он рассказывает ему о Кейптауне, обходя деликатные вопросы, касающиеся заказа.

Питер заканчивает уборку и уже собирается подойти к Уэйду, как дверь открывается и заходит Мэй. Она с подозрением смотрит на вальяжно расположившегося в кресле гостя, оставляет тарелки с пиццей и уходит, не закрыв за собой дверь.Питер как будто извиняясь пожимает плечами и берет кусочек пепперони.

— Если ты хочешь побывать в Африке, малыш, то мы там побываем. Если понадобится, выбьем себе путевку в Ваканду, — обещает Уэйд и тоже тянется к пицце. Он снова поднимает маску до носа: это дает возможность съесть три куска пиццы и почти целомудренно поцеловать Питера перед уходом.

«Целомудренно — это зажав у стола и облапав где можно и где нельзя?» — фыркает Желтый.

«Прощаться пришлось в комнате, чтобы не под надзором, — оправдывает их Белый, — вот и увлеклись».

— Может, я останусь, малыш? — с наглой ухмылкой спрашивает Уэйд, когда Питер провожает его до входной двери. — Сейчас сделаю вид, что ушел, а сам заберусь в окно, пожелаю тебе сладких снов?

«Ты просто мастер», — закатывает глаза Белый.

— Мне еще нужно доделать домашнюю работу на завтра, — с легкой улыбкой отвечает ему Питер, пока Уэйд обводит пальцем линию его ключицы, — но сомневаюсь, что смогу. Сейчас мне явно предстоит долгий разговор с Мэй.

Уэйд с напускной грустью вздыхает и еще раз быстро приподнимает маску, целуя на прощание Питера в нос.

— Пока, Паучок! Если передумаешь, то я всегда готов присоединиться к тебе на ночном патруле.

Уэйд шутливо салютует и уходит, не замечая, как Питер замирает в тревоге, глядя ему вслед.

— Можно считать это свиданием?

Питер идет по правую руку от Уэйда и ест мороженое. Все книги и фильмы обещают, что объект воздыхания будет делать это эротично, соблазняя и искушая. Но Питер просто аккуратно обкусывает с пломбира шоколад, не делая ничего неприличного.

«Просто ты не хочешь ассоциировать со своим хером это эскимо, когда дело касается зубов», — посмеивается Желтый.

Уэйд больше часа проторчал в башне Старка, ожидая, пока Питер освободится со стажировки. К нему дважды подходил Соколиный глаз, предлагал присоединиться к обсуждению какой-то миссии, но его вежливо послали: «Бартон, тут решаются дела сердечные, спасение мира подождет».

И вот, они мирно прогуливаются по Нью-Йорку, Питер увлеченно рассказывает про лабораторные исследования, к которым его и еще нескольких стажеров допустил Старк.

«Как он все успевает? Может, пора уже бросить школу, Старка и трико, поехать по миру с тренингами по тайм-менеджменту?» — вздыхает Белый.

Уэйд мороженое себе не взял, но пообещал, что позже они зайдут куда-нибудь перекусить.

— Перекусить? Можно считать это свиданием? — хитро спрашивает его Питер.

— Конечно, сладкий. Это уже не первое наше свидание, как ты помнишь, для него я выбрал склад на окраине, такой я романтик. Поэтому сегодня будет мексиканская кухня. Не так изысканно, конечно, зато с душой.

Питер смеется и говорит, что пока не голоден. Не глядя на Уэйда, он аккуратно берет его за руку и переплетает пальцы со своими, а Уэйд с готовностью сжимает их крепче.

— Может, снимешь перчатку?

— Возможно, опять же, позже. Знаешь, не люблю эти взгляды: «Ох, это вы, тот парень, что выглядит так, будто его пожевали и выплюнули обратно! Можно автограф?». Так что, обнажать руки и распускать их я буду, не сомневайся, но, когда станет темнее. Полумрак, интимная атмосфера, разделенный на двоих голубков тако. Все будет идти к тому, что я сниму эту перчатку и начну до тебя грязно домогаться, поверь.

«У тебя совсем тормозов нет», — не одобряет Белый.

— Хорошо, я понял, — сдерживая улыбку кивает Питер.

— Знаешь, где еще есть полумрак, сладкий? В моей квартире. Она часах в двух езды, но если на паутине, то должно быть быстрее.

— Я не Человек-паук, — скороговоркой выдыхает Питер и толкает его в бок, игнорируя намек.

«У нас дома какой-то отбитый кретин разворотил ванную комнату и так и не поменял диван после кровавого душа», — напоминает Желтый.

Улица, которую они выбрали для прогулки, не слишком многолюдна, но странная парочка все равно притягивает взгляды.

«Потому что хотят пулю в лоб», — скалится Желтый, когда очередной зевака смотрит на них дольше дозволенного.

— Потому что я огромный шикарный мускулистый мужик в костюме Дэдпула, а Питер сладкий пирожочек, — не соглашается Уэйд.

— О чем болтаете?

— Мы всегда говорим только о твоей заднице, малыш, не обращай внимания.

Уэйд откровенно любуется Питером, иногда приобнимает его и треплет по волосам. Белый пытается издеваться, что Болтливый наемник уже совсем не тот, размяк при виде смазливого мальчика.

«Отстань, мудак», — огрызается Желтый, заступаясь за них.

При первой встрече они этого не заметили, но Питер действительно привлекательный: у него аккуратный нос с редкими веснушками, а улыбается он, всегда обнажая ровные белые зубы.

— Дело определенно в улыбке, — задумчиво говорит Уэйд, когда Питер смеется, и в уголках глаз у него собираются морщинки. Очаровательно.

Уэйд отгибает прядь волос, рассматривая ушную раковину и родинки на тонкой шее.

«Ты будто не в постель его затащить хочешь, а продать по частям на черном рынке», — ухмыляется Желтый.

Питер смущается, но не отстраняется.

«Фигура класс. Худощавый, но зато какой жилистый, и гибкий, как мы знаем. Паучок молодец», — дает свою оценку Белый, когда Питер закатывает рукава кофты, обнажая предплечья.

Питер с восторгом слушает про потасовки со всякими отморозками и про встречи с инопланетными монстрами. Уэйд очень старается не приукрашивать, но когда в ответ слышит: «Вааау! Не может быть!», кровавые заказы сами собой превращаются в своего рода подвиги. Питер, в свою очередь, рассказывает про школу, своих друзей: Неда и Мишель, про стажировку. Про стажировку не особенно много, но Уэйд и не против.

Когда они доходят до забегаловки, в которую Уэйд особенно любит заходить за острой пищей в этой части города, на улице уже достаточно темно. Он снимает одну перчатку, берет своего спутника за руку и заводит в ближайший проулок. Он поднимает часть маски и быстро целует Питера в губы,

— Вот не повезет сейчас тем преступникам, что попробуют сорвать мне прогулку с тобой, Питти-бой. Если ты прихватил с собой костюм, то я во вторую смену работать не намерен, и, хотя ты в паучковом прикиде — часть моих сексуальных фантазий, сегодня я не настроен. Ты можешь быть сколько угодно пацифистичной жопой, а я любого мудака по асфальту размажу, — хрипло говорит Уэйд, отвлекаясь от поцелуя и прижимая Питера к стене.

«Все, как ты любишь — обжимать кого-то в максимально грязном месте и болтать без остановки», — морщится Белый.

— Я надеюсь, что обойдется без жертв, — со смешком отвечает Питер и тянется за еще одним поцелуем.

— Теперь я не знаю, что и думать, малыш. Если эта еда островата для тебя, то ты точно еще мальчик, а не мужчина, и заняться с тобой сексом будет настоящим преступлением.

Питер давится куском тортильи и смотрит очень возмущенно.

«Насколько я знаю, у людей разные вкусовые рецепторы», — не соглашается Белый.

«Поэтому некоторые остаются девственниками навсегда», — смеется Желтый.

— А мне бы не хотелось, чтобы наше светлое совместное будущее омрачилось твоими дурными гастрономическими предпочтениями, сладкий, — добавляет Уэйд, откусывая большой кусок буррито.

— Эй! Что за нетерпимость по тако-признаку? — смеется Питер, но тут же добавляет, спохватившись: 

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я буду спать с парнем, чьего лица никогда не видел?

— Если бы в том проулке я хотел тебя больше, чем поесть буррито, ты бы сдался без боя, малыш, признай это.

Питер густо краснеет и начинает театрально возмущаться, а после и вовсе пытается отодвинуться, но Уэйд крепко хватает его за талию и придвигает к себе еще ближе. Он позволяет увлечь себя в непродолжительный поцелуй, ненавязчиво кладя руку Питеру на бедро.

— Я всегда знал, что самые горячие поцелуи после мексиканской кухни, — смеется он. Питер хмыкает и опускает взгляд. Он берет ладонь Уэйда в свою, стягивает с нее перчатку и переплетает пальцы, другой рукой поглаживая костяшки.

«Похоже на сэндвич. Две мягкие ладони лучшего в мире хлеба с непрожаренной котлетой посередине», — говорит Белый.

Питер продолжает гладить его руку, рассказывая про недавние соревнования по академическому десятиборью. Он вспоминает задания и дает ответы прежде, чем Уэйд успевает осмыслить вопросы.

«Просто скажи ему, что школу не закончил, а в армии не особо за математику спрашивают», — недовольно пытается сменить тему Желтый.

Питер гладит пальцами особо большую рытвину на его ладони. Он машинально водит по контуру, и эта ласка довольно незамысловатая, но Уэйд чувствует, что покрылся бы мурашками, если бы мог.

— Ты самый умный малыш на планете, — говорит он, не обращая внимания на голоса в голове, и целует Питера в висок.

Хозяин ресторанчика уже привык к гостю в красном, поэтому никаких подозрительных взглядов и пристального внимания нет. Это один из тех плюсов, кроме кухни, почему Уэйд сюда заходит.

«Еще потому что наше прошлое любимое место придавило этой летающей коровой читаури», — грустно говорит Белый.

— Ублюдские коровы, — недовольно бормочет Уэйд, опуская маску. — Пошли, малыш, пора вернуть тебя домой.

«Давай оставим его себе», — упрашивает Желтый.

— Мы обязательно так сделаем, но не сегодня, — отвечает Уэйд, с заговорческой усмешкой щелкая Питера по носу.

«Ты совсем не ходишь на патрули», — выговаривает Белый.

Уэйд старается его игнорировать. Они смотрят фильм, и комментарии сейчас будут неуместны: заметно, что Питеру не нравится отвлекаться от действий на экране на болтовню.

«Это не помешало тебе засунуть руки ему под футболку, — не отстает Белый. — Ты не ходишь на патрули, подвергаешь его опасности».

«Домогательства — не болтовня», — защищает их Желтый.

— Не хочу ругаться с ним опять из-за этого, — отвечает Уэйд как можно тише. — Сам знаешь, у нас разные взгляды на работу с плохишами.

Питер поворачивается к нему, вопросительно подняв брови. Уэйд проводит рукой без перчатки по мягкой коже на его боку, откашливается и спрашивает:

— Я говорю, что твоя тетя же не приглашала меня на обед, признайся?

Питер смущенно улыбается и отводит взгляд, не отвечая.

— Но спасибо, что уговорил ее. Очень вкусная паста, так и передай.

— Сам скажи, Мэй будет приятно.

— Не уверен. Она демонстративно заходит каждые десять минут нас «проведать», смотрит на меня волком и не закрывает за собой дверь.

Питер в ответ только ухмыляется.

— Но я как ниндзя. Успеваю убрать руки запрещенных для касания школьников мест, и невероятно милый весь вечер. Белый оценил.

— Ты сказал, что за такой обалденный ужин готов избавить нас от надоедливых соседей, — не соглашается с ним Питер.

— Эй, я старался быть вежливым. Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас стоит подобная услуга? Я очень старался, малыш, можно сказать, оценил кулинарные способности твоей тети по достоинству.

«Возможно, она отказывается от лучшего предложения в своей жизни», — поддакивает Белый.

— Она просто беспокоится, кажется, весь интернет перерыла, в поисках информации о тебе. И, еще, — он смущенно отводит взгляд, — я пока не говорил ей ни о чем таком.

— О чем-то таком?

Уэйд просовывает пальцы за резинку пижамных штанов Питера и аккуратно оглаживает выступающую тазовую косточку. Тот смеется, оглядывается на дверь, резко приподнимает маску гостя и целует его.

— Питти-бой, когда ты делаешь так, я чувствую себя еще большим грязным извращенцем, который пробрался в дом и портит школьника под носом у его тетушки. Почти сюжет для старой пьесы.

— Мне скоро семнадцать, вообще-то.

— Я не уверен, радует меня эта информация или расстраивает, сладкий. Типа, вау, он станет старше, но все еще несовершеннолетний, и все еще с такой классной задницей. Желтый говорит, что я сгорю в аду за те мысли, что преследуют меня, когда я смотрю на тебя.

«Это при том, что я помню резню в Ливане и тот случай в Бронксе, а все равно считаю, что в аду мы будем гореть за одержимость Питером Паркером», — ухмыляется Желтый.

Питер опять переключает внимание на фильм.Уэйду почти уютно так сидеть на кровати, откинувшись на подушки, наблюдая больше за самим Питером, чем за действием на экране. Он давно не проводил с кем-то время так непринужденно.

«Если бы не тетка, то все могло бы быть еще уютнее», — ноет Желтый.

«Но, давайте взглянем правде в глаза, фильм бы вы не досмотрели, не будь она дома», — говорит Белый.

— Давай в следующий раз у меня кино посмотрим, что скажешь? — спрашивает Уэйд. Он снова машинально просовывает руку под футболку Питера, легонько поглаживая его бок. Питер задумывается на пару секунд, закусывая губу, после чего отвечает:

— Было бы круто. Но, извини, тете я скажу, что ночую у Неда.

Уэйд в ответ громко смеется, отчего Питер начинает на него шипеть: «Будь потише!».

— Вот же пронырливый пацан. Заметь, я про ночевку ничего не говорил, просто кино позвал посмотреть. В суде так и скажу, что ты сам предложил.

— Что, прийти на утренний сеанс, чтобы успеть домой и сесть делать домашнюю работу? — пытается сделать серьезное лицо Питер, но смеющиеся глаза выдают его.

— Если захочешь, то и утренний сеанс не пропустим, — скалится Уэйд и кусает Питера за бок сквозь футболку. — Что за разговоры? Конечно я имел в виду, чтобы ты остался ночевать, Питти-бой.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, и Уэйд опускает маску. Так он чувствует себя комфортнее.

— Уэйд, — зовет его Питер, не оборачиваясь.

— Да, малыш?

— Ты знаешь, я никогда не ходил к кому-то… смотреть кино с ночевой.

Уэйд не видит его лица, но по напряженным плечам понимает, что тот смущен.

«Только не шути сейчас про Неда», — взывает Белый.

Уэйд приподнимается с подушек и крепко обнимает Питера.

— Я знаю, малыш, — игриво шепчет он на ухо и смачно чмокает в висок. Питер шутливо отталкивает его и немного отсаживается, услышав шаги в коридоре.

— Извини, что снова отвлекаю вас с другом, дорогой, но ты не поможешь мне? — заглядывает в комнату Мэй.

Питер ставит фильм на паузу и уходит следом за ней, у двери он поворачивается к Уэйду и показывает ему язык.

«Кажется, от спермотоксикоза мы еще не умирали, да?» — интересуется Белый.

— В планах не позволить этому случиться, — ухмыляется Уэйд.

«Сегодня на башню Мстителей напали, поэтому стажировка сама собой отменилась, — пишет Питер. — Мы с Недом решили пойти к нему, будем собирать Лего».

Следом идет фотография пулевого отверстия во входной двери в Старк Индастриз, в которое Питер просунул палец.

— Хороший калибр, — одобрительно говорит Уэйд.

Он сменяет квартиру. Сначала искренне хочет убрать мусор в старой, но, когда там отваливается радиатор в ванной, решает забить. У него не так много вещей, чтобы собирать коробки, подписывая их и ностальгируя над каждой мелочью, а после долго обустраиваться на новом месте.

«Ты пиздец жуткий», — говорит Желтый, когда Уэйд забирает с собой стаканчик из-под кофе, на котором Питер нарисовал когда-то смайлик.

— Посажу в него кактус.

Один звонок Допиндеру и пожитки уже перевезены на другой конец города.

«Можно устроить новоселье, — предлагает Белый, когда Уэйд поднимает половицы в комнате, чтобы спрятать под ними часть оружия. — Пригласим Паучка».

— Сделаем на утро блинчики, — энергично кивает Уэйд. Он чувствует себя непривычно счастливым, даже, можно сказать, окрыленным.

«Будто Рождество», — довольным тоном отзывается Желтый.

— Ради которого не пришлось даже никого убивать, — Уэйд прячет пистолет в кухонный ящик.

Последние дни он при любой возможности проверяет телефон. Питер его не разочаровывает и постоянно отправляет аудиосообщения, фотографии, ссылки и смешные картинки. Вчера вечером он сделал сэлфи перед сном, уже лежа в кровати, и выдержка Уэйда подверглась настоящему испытанию, чтобы не дать трещину. Питер выглядел очень… уютно? Желтый даже высказал желание его сожрать. Благо, заказ предполагал оставить след из трупов, и выпустить пар удалось.

«Он бы не оценил», — взывает к его совести Белый.

— Как можно никого не убить, если берешь заказ, где нужно убить всех? Мы пощадили девушку на ресепшн.

«И эта тварь трижды шмальнула в нас после», — напоминает Желтый.

Уэйд заглядывает в одну из сумок, силясь вспомнить, все ли он вытащил из комода в прихожей.

— Кажется, мы оставили хозяину хаты компенсацию за беспорядок в виде мета.

Он достает из сумки их с Питером фото. Да, все-таки распечатал.

«В книгу бы какую вложил, неряха», — делает замечание Белый, когда Уэйд пытается расправить мятый край.

Снимок не особо презентабельно выглядит, но эти загибы даже придают ему какой-то уют: будто он давний и много пережил со своими хозяевами. Уэйд подходит к холодильнику: на нем пара магнитов, возможно, оставшихся от предыдущих квартирантов, либо же повешенные самим хозяином квартиры. Он хитро улыбается.

— Понятно, что хочется выбрать магнитик с логотипом пива, но это судьба, ребята.

Маленький пластмассовый флаг Канады прижимает фото к холодильнику под радостные улюлюканья Желтого и Белого.

— Все готово. Надо будет на выходных позвать Питера в гости.

«Но мы соскучились уже сейчас», — просит Белый.

«Питти-бой, что делаешь сегодня вечером?» — пишет Уэйд и ставит много ухмыляющихся смайлов.

«Сижу один дома, потому что тетя будет на смене», — как ни в чем не бывало мгновенно отвечает Питер.

— Он же все понимает, — восхищенно бормочет Уэйд, снова и снова перечитывая такое простое и такое приятное сообщение. — Хитрый малыш, сладкий Питти-бой.

Желтый в ответ имитирует рвотные позывы, мол, хватит с него этой слащавости.

Уэйд плюхается на продавленный диван, включает телевизор и закидывает ноги на журнальный столик. Предыдущая квартира обходилась без столика, вот и первые радости переезда подъехали.

«Хозяин квартиры просил разобраться с соседями снизу», — напоминает Белый.

— Обязательно заглянем к ним, — кивает Уэйд. — Я же дружелюбный сосед Дэдпул.

Он устраивается удобнее и в сотый раз просматривает фотографии Питера. Ничего особенного в них нет, просто парнишка с лучшей в мире улыбкой и его непримечательная жизнь. Уэйду сложно поверить, что Паучок сам полез к нему целоваться, что такой хороший парень намекает, что будет один дома. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана и с улыбкой зажмуривается

«Тебе как-то подозрительно хорошо», — не дает расслабиться Желтый.

— Это называется влюбленность, гандон, — беззлобно огрызается Уэйд.

«Плавали, знаем. Мальчик встречает девочку. Ой, погоди, нет. Убийца встречает супергероя и крадет его для знакомства и пидорских ласк».

Уэйд не обращает на него внимания. Кажется, что пока можно открыть Инстаграм Питера и долистать его до фотографии, где он смотрит в камеру, улыбается во все тридцать два и прижимает к себе соседскую псину — все будет хорошо. Уэйд собирается испытать этот способ в следующий раз, когда захочет кого-нибудь прикончить.

— Питеротерапия, эксперимент номер шесть. Повтори, говнюк, что ты только что сказал, пока я разглядываю фотку вот этого милого парня. Да, мой. Что? Тебе он тоже кажется милым? Это ты зря.

Он изображает смачный выстрел в голову воображаемой жертвы и снова возвращается к просмотру фотографий.

«Пока не твой», — напоминает Белый.

— Мы что, пещерные люди? Пока не трахнул — не считается?

«Ему шестнадцать».

— Это временный недостаток, уверен, скоро пройдет, — отмахивается Уэйд и переводит взгляд на экран телевизора: кулинарную передачу прервали ради выпуска новостей. Белый считает, что за такое заслуженно можно получить нож под ребра.Репортер, стараясь укрыться от непогоды под видавшим виды зонтом, энергично рассказывает о происшествии:

— Наш любимый Человек-паук снова стал героем дня. Какое потрясающее спасение людей, висящих над пропастью!

Дальше прокручивается видео, снятое с вертолета, где перед зрителем предстает полуразрушенный мост и несколько машин, висящих на паутине.

— Паучок молодец!

— Более того, одну из жертв этого ужасного происшествия Человек-паук спас буквально за несколько секунд до гибели. Девушка ехала через мост на велосипеде и сорвалась бы с края, если бы не наш герой. Но в этот раз подвиг не остался без награды. По нашим источникам, потерпевшей, а может, счастливицей, оказалась семнадцатилетняя Мишель Джонс, не зарегистрированная как супергерой или мутант. Но лучше посмотрите сами.

Уэйд зачарованно смотрит в экран, забыв сделать вдох.

Картинка достойна романтического сериала, хоть и снята в плохом качестве: Человек-паук ловит падающую на автостраду девушку, поднимает ее на опору и ставит перед собой. Некоторое время они стоят друг напротив друга, будто переговариваясь, после чего видно, как девушка поднимает часть маски своего спасителя и целует его в губы. Парочка обжимается непродолжительное время, после чего Паучок спускает их обоих на землю под одобрительные крики толпы.

Уэйд хватает пистолет и несколько раз стреляет в экран. Белый с Желтым настороженно затихают, ожидая его дальнейшей реакции.

— Лучше скажите уже блять что-нибудь, — сжав зубы говорит Уэйд и снова берет в руки телефон. По хэштегам он быстро находит видео, скриншоты и прямые эфиры недавнего события. Фанатское сообщество беснуется, снова и снова выкладывая размытые фотографии, где Человек-паук целуется с Мишель.

— А чего ты хотел, — с нервным смешком спрашивает себя Уэйд, — ты в зеркало давно смотрелся?

Он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, стараясь успокоиться. Очень неожиданная ситуация. Очень. И он не знает, как поступить, все-таки за рефлексию у них отвечает Белый, который подозрительно молчит. Уэйд поднимается с дивана. Небольшой осколок телевизонного экрана впивается в ступню. Боль немного отрезвляет, но недостаточно, чтобы остановиться и все обдумать. Он идет к шкафу и достает свой красный костюм.

«Мы вышибем ей мозги?» — интересуется Желтый.

— Еще не решил.

«Мы вышибем ему мозги?» — с опаской спрашивает Белый.

Уэйд замирает. Убить Питера? Позволить кому-то навредить ему? Навредить ему своими руками?

— Нет, — твердо говорит он.

«Он вытер о нас ноги», — напоминает Белый.

«Можно сделать ему больно», — предлагает Желтый. — Нам сейчас очень больно. Нам больно, Уэйд! Всади уже кому-нибудь пулю!»

«Всади пулю себе», — поддакивает ему Белый.

— Как же я ненавижу вас, — шипит Уэйд и натягивает маску.

«Маленький Питер мог бы играть ангелочков в библейских постановках», — с нежностью говорит Белый.

Уэйд сидит на диване в квартире Паркеров и разглядывает их семейный альбом, оставленный кем-то, скорее всего, Мэй, на журнальном столике. Телевизор мерно гудит какой-то мыльной оперой, свет приглушен, а занавески плотно задернуты.

— Хорошо, что горячей тети дома нет. Не люблю лишних зрителей, — делится с голосами в голове Уэйд, перелистывая очередную страницу.

Альбом очень старый: он изрядно потрепан, видно, что его часто просматривают. Под заклеенной зеленой обложкой прячутся несколько лет жизни Мэй и Питера. По фото Уэйд понимает, что раньше их семья была больше: со страниц на зрителя смотрят молодые Мэй с мужем и другая семейная пара (друзья или родственники?), а вскоре появляется младенец, в котором через некоторое время безошибочно можно узнать Питера Паркера. Люди на снимках много обнимаются, смеются и выглядят очень счастливыми. Альбом заканчивается общей фотографией со дня рождения Питера, где он большими, полными восторга глазами смотрит на четыре свечки на именинном торте. Дальше история обрывается своеобразным: «смотрите в следующей серии», не рассказывая, почему остались только двое, и куда исчезли остальные.

«Зря ты схватил этот альбом, — догадывается Желтый, — теперь тебе жалко пиздюка».

— Нет.

«Лжец!»

Уэйд откладывает альбом и закидывает руки за голову, чтобы размять шею.

— Мы пришли просто поговорить. Если Паучок срать на нас хотел и просто решил поиграться — это его право.

«Наше право выкинуть его в окно и погонять по Нью-Йорку», — спорит с ним Белый.

Уэйд в ответ недовольно цокает языком. Они все еще не пришли к единому мнению, что же делать, когда Питер вернется домой.

Желтого лихорадит: он то бросается их жалеть, то начинает предлагать весьма кровожадные варианты исхода.Белый отмалчивается, только иногда начинает рассуждать о непостоянстве современных подростков.Сам Уэйд, сжав зубы, старается отогнать воспоминания, которые активно подкидывает воспаленный переживаниями мозг. В них Питер горячо и доверчиво льнет к нему, без страха задирает маску и неумело лезет с поцелуями. Улыбается и смеется, внимательно слушая его болтовню. С тревогой смотрит и спрашивает: «Ты в порядке?»

— Нельзя влюбляться в первого, кто сделает вид, что ему не посрать на наше состояние, — мрачно произносит Уэйд, когда перед внутренним взором снова прокручивается картинка, как Питер гладит своими тонкими пальцами обезображенную кожу на его руке.

«Мы бы поплакали, но это будет стоить нам мокрой маски», — напоминает Желтый, но быстро оставляет попытки пошутить.

Уэйд снова бросает взгляд на альбом. На его лицевой стороне в кармашек вставлена фотография, где Питер грызет морковь.

«Нас вообще фотографировали, когда мы были маленькими? Был ли у нас такой альбом?» — озвучивает его мысль Белый.

— Не думаю, — мрачно отвечает Уэйд.

«Нас как-то раз печатали на коробках с молоком, значит, какое-то фото существует».

— Фото из личного дела, да.

«Но мы же на нем улыбались».

— А мы всегда улыбались, сколько бы нас не лупили,— бросает Уэйд ,откидывается на спинку дивана и расслабляется. От внутреннего напряжения начинает зудеть все тело, ведь обычно такие переживания сопровождаются выбросом адреналина, а значит, кто-то умирает. Иногда и он сам.

«Точно помню фото с матерью, у него край помялся», — вспоминает Желтый.

Это запретная тема, они понимают, что полезли в воспоминаниях не туда.

— Не осталось его, сгорело вместе со мной еще в Сеуле.

Питер улыбается со снимка на обложке. Он как хищный кролик этими маленькими молочными зубками вцепился в морковь, кривляясь на камеру.

«Ты не сможешь его убить», — выражает общее мнение Желтый.

— И не собирался.

Он некоторое время молчит, без интереса прислушиваясь к любовным страданиям героев на экране телевизора.

— Я, наверное, заберу его себе.

«Чего?»

— Квартира новая. Никто не знает. Позвоним Хорьку. Телефон сразу выбросим. Вырубим тем газом, что использовали при первом похищении. Унесем к себе. Потом уедем в Африку. Будем жить там с Питером. Не позволим ему выходить из дома. Поверим ему, что он нас любит.

«Главное — это найти способ обезвредить», — включается в разговор Белый.

«Так, блять, сбавьте обороты», — пытается урезонить их Желтый.

— Питер будет немыслимо страдать, когда Мстители нас все же настигнут, а нам придется убить их одного за другим. Ужасно, просто ужасно.

«Мы его утешим», — с готовностью поддерживает Белый.

«Прикройте эту лавочку грязных фантазий, ради бога»

— Как удерживать? Он сильный, ловкий. Сломать ноги? — холодок проходит по коже Уэйда. — Ломать их снова и снова?

Он сглатывает и закрывает лицо руками, с силой сдавливая пальцами виски. Чувства обостряются, как при выполнении заказа. Белый, не обращая внимания на протест Желтого, уже подкидывает ему образы, где о Питере можно смело утверждать «мое». Как он что-то рассказывает. Улыбается. Лезет целоваться. И все это только для него, для Дэдпула. Фантазия заходит дальше, избавляясь от лишней одежды на теле Питера, и становится жарко, а сердцебиение выходит из-под контроля.

Поворот ключа в замочной скважине в первую секунду пугает: Уэйд хватается за рукоять катаны, но быстро приходит в себя и встает с дивана. Питер заходит в квартиру, сразу замечает гостя, улыбается ему и начинает разуваться.

«Молодежь слишком громко слушает музыку в наушниках. Это вредно для здоровья, оглохнет через несколько лет», — заботливо говорит Белый, будто это не он сейчас строил планы по нанесению травм его конечностям. И его сложно винить: стоит ему почувствовать, что причина улыбки Питера — он, Уэйд, как вся решимость уходит, оставляя лишь глухо бьющуюся где-то в районе сердца обиду.

Питер снимает наушники и идет к нему навстречу. Уэйду кажется, что все происходит как в замедленной съемке.

«Ты же ведь не ожидал, что он станет твоим парнем или вроде того?» — спрашивает его Белый.

Уэйд сглатывает. Дыхание выравнивается, тело уже в боевым режиме, подтянут, сосредоточен.

«Ему шестнадцать. Он влюблен в одноклассницу. Отличник. Спасает людей. Общается с крутыми ребятами в трико, и, нет, ты к кругу крутых ребят не относишься».

Питер кидает рюкзак на стул и продолжает двигаться к нему, раскинув руки.

«Он — Человек-паук. Он всегда будет в первую очередь супергероем. Ты — лишь короткое увлечение», — продолжает нашептывать Белый.

«Может, хочет тебя перевоспитать таким образом? Быть добрым по отношению к тебе, чтобы не пришлось опять на трупы смотреть?» — спрашивает Желтый.

«Это несерьезно, гормоны у шестнадцатилетнего супергероя играют», — смеется Белый.

— Сраный Человек-паук,— отталкивает Уэйд Питера, и тот, не удержавшись на ногах, падает на пол, но продолжает неуверенно улыбаться, хотя на лице читается недоумение.

— Что такое?

— Тебе паучье чутье сейчас не подсказывает, что надо уносить свою задницу как можно скорее от плохого дяди?

— Я же сто раз тебе говорил…

— Не ври нам! — Уэйд поднимает Питера за грудки и встряхивает, тот испуганно вскрикивает, когда его ноги отрываются от земли.

— Уэйд, что на тебя нашло?! Отпусти! — он пытается вырваться и бьет обидчика ладонями по плечам.

«Удары такие слабые, будто нам пытаются сделать дешевый массаж, — рычит Белый. — Ему даже суперсилы на тебя жалко».

Он еще раз встряхивает Питера, и тот уже вскрикивает уже испуганно.

— Уэйд!

— Тебе лучше включить паучковые штучки, малыш. Иначе я вытряхну из тебя всю душу.

— Уэйд, пожалуйста, — Питер весь зажмуривается и сжимается, как поднятый за шкирку котенок.

— Блять, — Уэйд резко обнимает его. Питер испуганно дышит и пытается выкрутиться из крепких объятий.

— Зачем ты так, малыш? Я бы все сделал. Я готов днем и ночью ловить преступников, чтобы ты мог поспать лишний час или поботанить.

Питер затихает, прислушиваясь. Он дрожит, и Уэйд успокаивающе начинает мять ему плечи и шею.

— Но поцелуи на камеру, Паучок? Я думал, что у нас все серьезно, — он говорит почти игриво. Грусть вымещает злоба.

«Вытер ноги!» — кричит Белый.

Питер все еще сидит у него на руках и пытается отклониться, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Уэйд, послушай меня! Я не Человек-паук. Это не я! Ты прав, все серьезно, я бы никогда, Уэйд, пожалуйста, отпусти меня, давай поговорим, — сбивчиво просит Питер, цепляясь руками за его плечи.

«Сколько слов», — скалится Желтый.

— Ударь уже, Паучок, и ввяжемся в супергеройскую потасовку, — хохочет Уэйд. — Сломай мне все кости, только это сейчас важно. Мы даже согласны на прощальный примирительный секс после, если ты хорошо попросишь.

— Ты совсем не слушаешь меня! — кривится Питер, не оставляя попыток выкрутиться.

— Но потом придется мне уйти. Я ревнивый и обязательно сделаю кому-нибудь нехорошо, — Уэйд сжимает пальцы, которыми поддерживает его под задницу. — Или уйти не навсегда? Мы уже скучаем, Паучок.

На лице Питера застывает какое-то странное выражение. Будто ему…грустно? Больно? Страшно?

— Пошел ты. Поставь меня и проваливай. Хватит с меня этого всего.

Уэйд сильнее сминает ягодицы, не обращая внимания на его попытки вырваться.

— Что, супергерой? — злобно выплевывает он. — Ни у кого не ночевал, говоришь? А на камеру ведешь себя так, будто со всеми Мстителями уже киносеанс устроил.

Питер возмущенно задыхается, нахмурившись еще сильнее.

— Вот такое разочарование, я не супергерой, ты, мудила, — он дергается сильнее и заезжает Уэйду локтем в челюсть.

«Ура!» — радостно кричит Желтый.

Уэйд рычит и бросает Питера на диван, крепко прижимая его своим телом. Тот начинает кричать и колотить кулаками по всему, до чего может дотянуться.

— Сильнее, Паучок! — смеется Уэйд, одной рукой надавливая на грудную клетку Питера и вдавливая его в мягкий диван сильнее. Он слышит хриплые рваные попытки вдохнуть и давит сильнее. Питеру начинает не хватать воздуха, он сжимает кулак и бьет Уэйда в скулу.

— Ого! Ты, молодец, Паучок

Уэйд убирает руку и разводит колени Питера, устраиваясь между ними. На попытки сопротивляться и крики уже просто не обращает внимания. Он устраивается удобнее, с силой сжимая бедро Питера через ткань джинсов.

— Уэйд, пожалуйста, прекрати, — Питер ударяет его плечу, все еще пытаясь выкрутиться.

— «Пожалуйста, прекрати», — передразнивает его Уэйд, фиксируя обе руки Питера у него над головой. Тот все еще не оставляет попыток вырваться, пытаясь извернуться и укусить его за предплечье.

«Синяки останутся», — говорит Желтый.

Уэйд другой рукой уже задирает футболку, на несколько секунд замирая и любуясь открывшейся картиной. Худощавое тело и неявная линия мышц, подтянутый живот и аккуратный пупок. Все то, что нужно потрогать именно языком.

«Это из Библии?» — спрашивает Белый.

Уэйд переводит взгляд на лицо Питера. Он затравленно смотрит на него в ответ, после чего запрокидывает голову и зажмуривается: по щекам катятся слезы. Кроме того, можно подметить разбитую губу.

«Мы и не заметили, что он пытался нас укусить», — удивляется Белый.

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает. Такой вид ужасает, но еще больше ужасает то, что он находит это возбуждающим.

— Малыш, нельзя быть таким, — хрипло говорит он, стягивая с одной руки перчатку и кладя ладонь на щеку Питера. Он аккуратно убирает пальцем влагу с его щеки, вытирает кровь с губы.

— Уэйд, отпусти.

— Не могу, Питти-бой.

Он аккуратно снимает другую перчатку, освобождая из плена руки Питера. Сам Питер смотрит настороженно и часто дышит, но больше вырваться не пытается.

— Я бы все сделал, малыш.

«Ты совсем берега потерял в своих фантазиях. Зачем этому хорошему мальчику такой кусок дерьма в жизни?» — подначивает Белый, недовольный переменой в настроении. Уэйд кладет ладонь Питеру на живот. Они оба тяжело дышат.

«Скажи спасибо, что он променял тебя на хорошенькую девчонку, а не на Джонни Шторма, — продолжает глумиться Белый. — Может, и на него тоже, ты же видел фотографии, кто знает, кто знает».

— Малыш, тебе лучше сломать мне хребет, — тихо говорит Уэйд. Он приподнимает маску и наклоняется, почти касаясь губами шеи Питера. — Прошу, Паучок. Тебе нужно сломать мне руки и ноги, иначе мы сделаем что-нибудь ужасное. Прошу, сейчас, прошу.

Уэйд проводит языком по кадыку Питера, тот дергается и выставляет вперед руки, со всей силы толкая его в грудь. Это не срабатывает: Уэйд не сдвигается ни на миллиметр, продолжая вылизывать его шею, поднимается губами выше, целует подбородок. Питер отворачивает голову и всхлипывает.

— Малыш, есть только ты. Я не знаю, что делать. В голове только: «Питер, Питер, Питер».

— Перестань, Уэйд, пожалуйста.

— Сколько бы раз я не вынес себе мозги, стоит там зародиться первой мысли, и она о тебе, малыш. Как так? Я — убийца, а не герой мелодрамы.

— Ты стреляешь в себя?

Черт, нет. Только не это. Снова тревога в глазах Питера за него, Уэйда. Он волнуется за того, кто хочет ему навредить.

«Не ведись», — строго наставляет Белый.

— Но зачем, Уэйд?..

Уэйд резко закрывает его рот ладонью. Ни слова больше. Иначе он снова попадется в эту ловушку заботы и преданности, в чертовы паучьи сети.

«Мы и не вылезали оттуда», — высказывает свое мнение Желтый.

— Зачем? Потому что я урод, каких поискать, сладкий, — Уэйд резким движением стягивает с головы маску, продолжая закрывать рот Питера ладонью. Его глаза расширяются в испуге.

— Да, Паучок, именно так обстоят дела. Но, знаешь, что? Когда я говорю «урод», я имею в виду не свою мерзкую рожу. Я имею в виду то, что мне нравится убивать людей. Я получаю кайф от потрошения плохишей. А мораль у меня своя, ты сам знаешь.

Питер что-то мычит, но Уэйд сдавливает ладонь сильнее, давая понять, что еще не договорил.

— Не догадаешься, что самое интересное, Паучок. Такой ублюдок как я готов у ног твоих стелиться: не убей, не обидь, испеки сучьи маффины. Что угодно, лишь бы ты улыбался мне. И сейчас я в замешательстве. Мне будто сердце вырезали. И это не будет являться правдой, ведь мне его вырезали, и тогда не так болело.

Уэйд убирает ладонь и кладет большой палец на губы Питера, немного надавливая. Подушечка упирается в ряд ровных острых зубов.

«Вспомни, как он грызет морковку», — говорит зачем-то Желтый.

Уэйд замирает, убрав пальцы от чужого рта. Совсем не идеальные мальчишеские губы: сухие, покусанные, теперь еще и с ранкой ближе к краю. Питер медленно поднимает руку и прижимает ее к щеке Уэйда. Он проводит пальцами по большой рытвине на коже. Незваная дрожь пробегает по телу.

«Он сейчас сломает нам шею», — волнуется Белый.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, как подобрать слова, — шепчет Питер и гладит его лицо, очерчивая большим пальцем линию глазницы. — Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, поверь мне. Я не Человек-паук, Уэйд. Я Питер, Питер Паркер. Давай успокоимся и поговорим.

Уэйд разочарованно вздыхает.

— Когда сломаешь мне хребет — звони сразу Старку, потому что когда я поднимусь, то пойду тебя искать. Прости, малыш.

— Уэйд!

Одним движением он переворачивает Питера на живот и, ухватив рукой за волосы, вдавливает лицом в диванную подушку. Уэйд наклоняется к уху бьющегося под ним Питера и шепчет:

— Возможно, я не сразу пойду тебя искать. Может быть, сначала я найду Мишель Джонс. Как я говорил ранее, никого больше в твоем фан-клубе не будет.

Питер что-то кричит, но его голос заглушают диванные подушки. Уэйд просовывает одну руку под ними и кладет ее на обнаженный живот и нежно кружит пальцами вокруг пупка. Он аккуратно прикусывает мочку уха, проводя языком по ушной раковине.

«Эй! — привлекает его внимание Желтый. — Телевизор!»

Уэйд переводит взгляд на экран.

«Мы ведем прямую трансляцию с места событий. Около часа назад неизвестные открыли стрельбу в отделении банка «Макадамс-корп». Злоумышленники покинули здание, взяв в заложники шестерых человек. Мы можем в режиме реального времени наблюдать, как Человек-паук преследует грабителей по 8-й авеню. Ему в этом помогает полиция города, давая поддержку на земле и в воздухе. Грабители повернули на Запад 21-я стрит! Один из заложников, нет, заложница, на ходу покидает машину, и наш герой успевает поймать ее паутиной!»

— Блять.


	2. Chapter 2

«Эта твоя одержимость зашла слишком далеко», — отчитывает его Белый.

Уэйд ослабляет хватку. Питер тут же скатывается с дивана и уносится к себе в комнату, а он остается сидеть, слепо наблюдая за погоней на экране.

— Я все проебал.

Питер громко хлопает дверью.

«Не то слово».

Уэйд привычным жестом тянется к пистолету, но останавливается. И что?

«И что? Поднять жопу с дивана и свалить как можно дальше, вот что», — огрызается Желтый.

Уэйд бросает взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылся Питер.

«Даже не думай об этом, мы — конченые уебки, но сделать хуже всегда в твоих силах, ты же понимаешь», — уговаривает Желтый.

— Нет, нужно…извиниться?

«Прости, парень, что преследовал и домогался, я думал, что ты — Человек-Паук. А, еще я хотел тебя изнасиловать, а после запереть где-нибудь в Южной Африке, — злобно бормочет Белый. — Но ты зла не держи».

Уэйд грустно смеется и начинает ходить кругами по комнате.

Человек-паук, как сообщают новости, успешно спасает заложников, более того, к нему присоединился Сокол.

— Они разные люди, — повторяет Уэйд, останавливаясь около холодильника.

«Мы уже поняли», — огрызается Желтый.

— Питер никогда не обманывал нас.

«Мне кажется, что не это сейчас важно», — делает замечание Белый.

— Это важнее всего. Я тупой мудак и Питера не заслуживаю.

«Верно, блять».

— Но кое-что не изменилось — отпускать его я не хочу.

«Ты стал тряпкой, — ругается Желтый. — С маффинов начался весь этот пиздец».

— Вот именно. Последние месяцы только Питер имел значение. Вы сами постоянно шептали его имя.

«Я ничего не шептал».

«Я тоже нет».

Уэйд пожимает плечами, мол, кого волнует. Он бросает взгляд на их с Питером совместное фото, прикрепленное к холодильнику.

— Он что, действительно начал встречаться с мужиком, который его похитил, потом преследовал, забрался в квартиру и извинялся за убийство людей?

«Ты и сам знаешь, что нужно быть ебанутым, чтобы поцеловать то, что у тебя под маской», — злобно отвечает Желтый.

— И я такого нашел.

«И проебал», — напоминает Желтый.

— Что мне делать? Он нас не простит! Я себя не прощу, черт побери, — Уэйд снова тянется к пистолету, но одергивает руку.

«И будет прав. Уходи уже, не порти все еще больше, мы — уроды», — вздыхает Желтый.

«Это мы оставили те синяки на его запястьях?» — спрашивает Белый.

— Хуже и быть не может, — стонет Уэйд, открывая холодильник.

Оттуда на него смотрит очень аппетитный маленький шоколадный торт, закрытый в контейнер. На крышке аккуратным почерком выведено: «С днем рождения, Питер. Не открывать до двенадцати! Люблю, Мэй».

«Не зарекайся никогда, блять».

— Питер? — Уэйд стучит в дверь комнаты. — Малыш?

— Проваливай!

«Он что, плачет?» — нервно спрашивает Белый.

Уэйд больно прикусывает палец и зажмуривается.

— Питер, я понимаю, что моего «извини» будет недостаточно, я сейчас делал ужасные вещи.

«И говорил ужасные слова», — подсказывает Белый.

— И наговорил отвратного много. Прости меня, Питер.

— Пожалуйста, просто уйди.

— Белый с Желтым считают, что так будет правильнее всего. Что все испоганил — съеби. Но я не могу так. Я — мудак. Я конченый ублюдок. Не простишь — будешь прав, но я извиниться должен.

Дверь резко открывается.

— А если я не хочу выслушивать твои извинения?— его голос все еще дрожит, веки опухли, нос покраснел. Он явно пытался успокоиться перед тем, как выйти, но предательские слезы снова выступают.

«Ненавижу нас», — воет Белый.

— Так что, Уэйд? — Питер старается незаметным движением смахнуть влагу с лица. — Если откажусь тебя слушать, то что, снова скрутишь? Или, как ты там говорил, сломаешь ноги?

Уэйд пристыженно молчит. Питер выглядит таким несчастным, что единственное, что хочется сделать — скрыть его от всего мира, спасти, защитить, сделать все угодно, лишь бы он улыбнулся.

«От тебя защищать надо, — напоминает Желтый. — Можешь пойти и лечь под каток, может, его это порадует».

— Малыш, зачем ты так…

— Ой, нет, подожди, — его голос срывается, становясь выше, — я же не Человек-паук, вообще странно, что ты все еще здесь.

— Питти.

— Если для того, чтобы свалить, тебе нужно, чтобы я принял твои извинения, то считай, что это так.

Он пытается рывком захлопнуть дверь, но Уэйд выставляет руку, не давая ему сделать это. Питер довольно сильно замахивается, поэтому просунутое между косяком и дверью предплечье издает неприятный хруст.

— Уэйд!

Питер испуганно придерживает поврежденную конечность. В месте удара кожа содрана и посинела, и в целом начала идти багрово-фиолетовыми пятнами где-то внутри.

«Трещина в кости», — дает оценку повреждениям Белый.

— И сухожилия порваны, — подтверждает Уэйд ровным голосом.

— Боже мой, прости, прости пожалуйста! Я сейчас принесу лед, — Питер пытается обогнуть его и пройти на кухню, но Уэйд останавливает его здоровой рукой, хватая за плечо.

— Все в порядке. Смотри.

Питер переводит испуганный взгляд на сломанную руку, смотрит, как на глазах вправляется кость, а кожа, изрытая струпьями, проходит все стадии кровоподтека: от алого пятна до едва заметного желто-фиолетового синяка. Уэйд же наблюдает за выражением лица Питера: как испуг сменяется восторженным удивлением, как он жадно наблюдает за цветовым шоу на его коже.

— Вау! — восклицает он, но, поймав взгляд Уэйда, сглатывает и неуверенно отступает.

— Прости, малыш, — повторяет Уэйд.

Плечи Питера опускаются.

— Иди домой.

— Не могу.

— Все ты можешь, не разводи тут драму.

«Его все еще можно связать и унести, теперь мы знаем, что это не составит труда», — напоминает Желтый.

— Черт, ты не делаешь лучше, заткнись, — шипит Уэйд, хлопая себя ладонью по виску.

Питер прищуривается.

— Малыш. Тому, что я делал, прощения нет. Но я не могу сейчас уйти. В итоге кто-нибудь из них, как обычно, уболтает меня, и я все равно вернусь. Закину тебя на плечо и убегу в закат.

«Вот только не надо валить все на нас. Это коллегиальное решение», — вредничает Белый. Уэйд еще раз ударяет ладонью по виску, призывая голоса заткнуться и дать ему сосредоточиться.

Питер неприятно цокает языком.

— Потому что я как с ума сошел, когда увидел, как ты ешь эти маффины. Когда встретил тебя около Старк Индастриз, все поменялось. Я каждый день думал о тебе, стоило сутки тебя не увидеть, как в голове начинает стучать: «Питер!». Я понимаю, что это для тебя это все пустые оправдания, но я думал, что мне придется привязать себя к какому-нибудь грузу и уйти в Гудзон, чтобы не преследовать. И этот поцелуй на мосту, черт. Такой я дурак. Идиот. Кретин. Позволь мне еще побыть рядом, пожалуйста. Не выгоняй сейчас. Немного. Прошу, Питти.

Питер бросает на него взгляд и грустно кивает, мол, «какие у меня варианты».

«Никаких», — твердо отвечает Желтый.

— Заткнись, мать твою, — рычит на него Уэйд.

Питер уходит на кухню, чтобы налить себе воды. Он отпивает немного и начинает крутить стакан в руках, будто никогда ничего интереснее синего икеевского стекла не видел.

— Ты даже не пикнул, когда я прижал тебе руку. Ты… тебе часто бывает больно? — спрашивает он через некоторое время.

Уэйд опирается боком на стену и кивает.

— Высокий болевой порог.

— Ты же и сам себе вредишь, так?

«Мы что, на допросе?» — нервничает Белый.

Уэйд снова кивает. Питер вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Они некоторое время проводят в молчании, хотя тишиной наслаждается только Питер: в голове Уэйда настоящая перепалка. Нервы расшатаны до предела, поэтому в какой-то момент даже Икеа всплывает в их споре. Желтый почти хрипит, и по телу пробегает дрожь: такой растерянности как сегодня Уэйд давно не испытывал, на сложнейших заданиях его живучести и везучести достаточно, чтобы все заканчивалось удачно. Сейчас он не знает, как стоит поступить.

«У Стрэнджа есть камень времени», — начинает снова бросаться идеями Белый.

— Мне бы хотелось действительно быть супергероем, — внезапно прерывает его на полуслове Питер, садясь за стол. Уэйд внимательно на него смотрит.

— Как и всем, наверное, сейчас. Я живу в мире, где у людей есть суперспособности. Со мной в классе учились два мутанта, но они перевелись потом. А профессор Беннер жил раньше с Мэй на одной улице. И, представляешь, я в этом мире родился обычным.

«Скажи, что он необычный!» — требует Белый.

«Нет, пока рано, пусть выговорится», — не соглашается Желтый.

Уэйд плавным движением отрывается от стены и подходит к столу, садясь напротив Питера. Он бросает взгляд в сторону дивана, но маску не видит. Без нее он начинает чувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Вот так, самый заурядный ботан. Мой друг сходит с ума по супергероям, а девушка, которая мне нравилась, уже дважды спасена Человеком-пауком, и, похоже, что влюблена в него. И вот, появляешься ты, как снег на голову. Ходишь за мной, жутковато, настойчиво. Но, обалдеть, я кого-то интересую. Я, Питер Паркер! Кто-то замечает, какую выпечку я покупаю в кафе. Наверное, это нормально, когда ты кому-то нравишься, но со мной такое впервые. Но это не просто кто-то, это же Дэдпул. Сам Дэдпул! Я до сих пор не верю, что такое могло со мной случиться. Что я, Уэйд, мог тебя чем-то зацепить. Но, опять же, ты с самого начала не скрывал, чем. Ты думал, что я — супергерой, что Питер Паркер и Человек-паук — это один и тот же школьник. Вот такая неудача, — Питер нерадостно смеется и отпивает воду из стакана.

«Мне показалось или он сейчас упустил ту часть, где обижается на нас за то, что мы ему тут руки заламывали на диване и хотели всячески навредить?» — неуверенно спрашивает Белый.

— В общем, я бы правда хотел, чтобы ты ушел. Я не Человек-паук, и, надо же! До тебя дошло, — Питер поднимается с места и двигается в сторону комнаты. Уэйд легко ловит его за ладонь и останавливает. Питер смотрит на него устало, но руку не вырывает.

— Я решил, что мне нравится Человек-паук, когда увидел твою фотку в Инстаграм. Ты там улыбался, обнимал псину.

— Это Роберт.

— Пускай так. Я подумал, что ты — Человек-паук, а не Человек-паук это ты. Понимаю, звучит так, будто нет разницы, но она большая, поверь. Только взглянув на твое фото, я решил, что есть смысл тебя найти. А когда увидел тебя вживую, любые сомнения, что ты — супергерой, у меня отпали. И решил помогать тебе, то есть Паучку я, когда увидел, как ты вернулся с синяком на лице с той передряги в музее. Окончательно слетел с катушек, когда ты маффины свои жрал. А потом появилось это навязчивое, в точности твое имя, бренчание в моей голове. Я все так же получаю удовольствие, когда убиваю людей, тут я не стану святого разыгрывать, считай, что в одной моей ладони твоя ладонь, а в другой Библия, и я буду честным. Так вот, убивать плохишей — почти как оргазм. Но если кого-то пощажу, то думаю о твоей улыбке. Черт, Питер. Я как героиня мелодрамы тут распинаюсь, но если говорить кратко, то я втрескался, втюрился, влюбился, мать его, в тебя. В школьника шестнадцатилетнего. Сошел с ума от тебя, и продолжаю течь крышей, как ты видишь. Какой в жопу Человек-паук, я готов рыдать от радости, что там на мосту был не ты, если бы не тот факт, что я тебя чуть не избил за это. Я себе голову оторву и отрублю руки, обещаю. Прости меня, малыш, — Уэйд крепко обнимает его за талию, притягивая к себе. Питер встает у него между ног и неуверенно обнимает за шею.

— Уэйд, не надо ничего отрубать, пожалуйста. Обещай мне, что ты не будешь себя калечить.

«Спизди», — быстро говорит Желтый.

— Я постараюсь, — не слушает его Уэйд.

— Это все как-то очень странно, — неуверенно улыбается Питер.

— Ты же сам говорил, что обыденное тебе не по душе, — ухмыляется Уэйд, не размыкая объятий. — И мне кажется, что ты привираешь. Поверь, сладкий, обычный школяр не стоял бы сейчас на кухне между ног у убийцы, чья кожа напоминает самые неаппетитные блюда, что приходят на ум. И все это после того, как этот самый убийца, хоть мы и помним, что он красавчик и обаятельный малый, полчаса назад грозился тебе ноги выдрать. Я даже не знаю, кто из нас более ебанутый. Хотя у меня голоса в голове и одержимость школьником, казалось бы, какая может быть конкуренция.

«Снова ты болтаешь без остановки», — недовольно стонет Белый.

Но Питер, как ни странно, расслабляется.

— Уэйд, ты сейчас подлизаться ко мне так пытаешься или что? А то сомнительные комплименты какие-то.

— Что ты, малыш. Подлизываюсь я иначе, тебе понравится. Просто авторитетно заявляю, что ты маленький засранец, за которого я любого на куски порву. Бонусом теперь идет безграничное чувство вины в комплекте.

Питер хмыкает, показывая, что не особо впечатлен. Но улыбка его становится шире.

— Прости меня, Питер Паркер. Я — мудак. И я заглажу вину, клянусь.

— Не зови меня Паучком, главное, больше.

— Ни за что, клянусь.

— Но помогай ему, пожалуйста.

«Вот же манипулятор чертов», — говорит Желтый, хотя по тону слышно, что он доволен.

— Конечно, что угодно, — Уэйд прижимает Питера к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в ключицу.

— Я все еще немного в шоке. Меня до этого никогда не пытались, эм, изнасиловать?

Уэйд пожимает плечами.

— Сам не знаю, что собирался сделать. Просто чувствовал, что хочу делать это злобно, но касаясь тебя.

— Вот как. Ладно, запишу себе в личные рекорды, что меня пытались изнасиловать, но передумали, когда узнали, что я не супергерой.

— Ты как скажешь тоже, — смеется Уэйд.

Питер широко зевает.

— Пошли, я уложу тебя спать, — говорит Уэйд, подталкивая его в сторону комнаты.

— Хорошо. Останешься?

Сердце Уэйда пропускает удар и начинает биться быстрее.

«Сегодня явно не тот день, не думай ни о чем таком», — сурово говорит Желтый.

— И не собирался, — серьезно отвечает он.

— Обсуждаете мою задницу?

— Как и всегда, малыш. Я останусь.

Питер высвобождается из объятий и уходит в комнату. Уэйд некоторое время продолжает сидеть на кухне, после чего подходит к холодильнику и достает торт. Он достает из кармашка на поясе охотничью зажигалку, фиксирует огонь и вставляет ее в шоколадный крем.

— С днем рождения тебя, с днем рождения тебя, — начинает петь он, заходя в комнату, где Питер уже натянул пижамные штаны и футболку. Желтый и Белый подхватываю мотив:

— С днем рождения, лучшая-в-мире-задница, с днем рождения тебя!

Питер совсем по-мальчишечьи улыбается, задумывается на несколько секунд и задувает огонь. Они стоят некоторое время в тишине, после чего Питер приподнимается и мимолетно целует Уэйда в губы.

— Уберешь торт в холодильник? Съедим на завтрак.

Когда Уэйд возвращается, Питер уже спит в своей кровати. Уэйд гасит свет, снимает сапоги и укладывается рядом на одеяло. Кровать довольно узкая, поэтому он ложится боком, вплотную прижимаясь и закидывая на Питера руку. Хочется забраться под одеяло и обнять как следует, но вечер для всех очень непростой, а ему и на одеяле хорошо лежится.

«Ты как верный пес», — недовольно морщится Белый.

— Гав! — тихо отвечает Уэйд, посмеиваясь.

Белый будит Уэйда рано утром. Судя по всему, во сне он практически перетащил Питера на себя, потому что сам лежит на спине, занимая почти все пространство кровати, а хозяин комнаты, обернутый в одеяло как в кокон, посапывает, лежа у него на груди.

«Ты не заслужил видеть такое по утрам», — говорит Белый язвительно.

— Но я бы хотел видеть такое почаще, — хмыкает Уэйд, аккуратно поднимает свободную руку и начинает гладить Питера по волосам. Тот спит крепко и никак не реагирует.

«Совести у тебя нет. Вчера ты сделал ему больно этой рукой, вообще-то», — продолжает давить на гниль Белый. Желтый недовольно цокает языком. Уэйд хмурится. Он старается аккуратно устроиться поудобнее, но дыхание Питера сбивается, говоря о том, что он проснулся.

— Ты что, напускал слюней мне на костюм?

— Ты завалился спать в костюме, тут нет моей вины, — моментально отвечает Питер, не открывая глаз.

«Ты реально идиот», — подает голос Желтый.

— Удобно тебе? — со смешком спрашивает Уэйд, ероша волосы на макушке, и опускает пальцы ниже, обводя линию скул.

— Все супер. Еще твой утренний стояк упирается мне в бедро. Идеальная романтическая атмосфера для утра семнадцатилетия.

Уэйд не выдерживает и начинает хохотать. Питер открывает глаза и как хитрый кот, как раз устроившийся на груди, начинает разглядывать его лицо.

«Утро семнадцатилетия начинается с уродливой рожи одного мудака», — недобро отзывается Желтый.

Уэйду неудобно. Неловко. Некомфортно. Целый котел эмоций «не», которые требуют, чтобы он вылез из-под приятного теплого тела и пошел искать маску. Словно прочитав его мысли, Питер немного сдвигается, потираясь бедром о пах Уэйда. Его лицо очень близко, несмотря на тусклый свет, Уэйд может разглядеть сонки в уголках глаз, и уж точно он видит хитрую усмешку.

— Не играй со мной, — предупреждает он Питера, опуская руку сначала тому на поясницу, а потом удобно размещая на ягодице.

— А то что? — Питер будто бы невзначай потирается о него, и Уэйд не уверен, кто издает этот надрывный вздох — он сам или Белый в его голове.

— А не то твоя тетя не сможет сдать тебя по гарантии обратно в магазин хороших мальчиков, когда обо всем узнает, потому что товар будет «испорчен», — с вызовом отвечает Уэйд. Вразрез своим словам он несильно сжимает упругую ягодицу в своей руке. Питер ухмыляется еще шире и заползает чуть выше, давя коленом ему в пах. Он целует его в шею, потом в подбородок, ползет еще выше, находя губами уголок рта.

Уэйд низко рычит, кладет ладонь Питеру на затылок и втягивает его в ничуть не нежный поцелуй. Второй рукой он давит на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться и уткнуться пахом в его, Уэйда, тазовую кость.

— Кажется, не один я с утра первым делом подумал не о кофе, а, малыш? — хрипит он, разрывая поцелуй.

«Я вот думаю только о том, что с утра нужно чистить зубы», — пытается испортить момент Белый, но получает в ответ лишь шиканье Желтого.

«Что?! — возмущается тот. — Я думаю о Питере, о романтике, о хорошем впечатлении. Животные!»

Уэйд старается не обращать на них внимания, подхватывает Питера под колено и усаживает на себя, устраиваясь удобнее. Сам Питер тут же потирается задницей о его возбужденный член, что очень хорошо чувствуется через костюм. Тем временем взгляду предстают немного смущенное лицо и широкие зрачки, как будто он под кайфом.

«Выеби», — рычит Желтый.

По телу Уэйда проходит нервная дрожь, когда Питер снова лезет целоваться. Он тяжело дышит, одна его рука в нерешительности останавливается на животе Уэйда, словно он сомневается или не знает, что делать дальше.

«Он, вообще-то, правда не знает», — напоминает Белый, когда Уэйд забирается пальцами Питеру под футболку. Он ласкает его живот, продолжая мять свободной рукой бедро, иногда аккуратно переходя на внутреннюю его сторону. Питер, такой смелый и игривый поначалу, все больше цепенеет, продолжая одной рукой опираться на подушку, а другой неуверенно поглаживать его то бок, то живот. Уэйд кладет обе ладони ему на лицо и отстраняет от себя, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Питер смущается и отводит взгляд, его щеки горят, а дыхание все такое же сбивчивое.

— Хэй, малыш, тебе нечего бояться, — игриво шепчет Уэйд, возвращая одну руку под футболку, а другой продолжая поглаживать его скулы и подбородок. Ранка на губе в ходе поцелуев вскрылась, и на губе Питера выступили несколько капель крови. Он улыбается, и крови становится чуть больше.

— Я и не боюсь тебя.

Желтый довольно урчит, и Уэйд проводит пальцами по губам Питера, после чего привстает и медленно целует. Он множество раз чувствовал этот металлический привкус во рту, и уверен, что не настолько гурман, чтобы отличить одну кровь от другой, но сейчас это возбуждает его еще сильнее. Уэйд кладет обе ладони Питеру на задницу и резким движением вжимает его в себя, потираясь членом о его ягодицы. Тот в ответ тихо стонет, после чего повторяет это движение, а потом еще раз и еще раз.

Желтый начинает уже совсем некультурно выражаться, иногда переходя на испанский.

Уэйд садится, усаживая Питера к себе на колени, и тот неловко выдыхает, держась за его широкие плечи. Уэйд задирает на Питере футболку и проводит ладонью по животу, гладит пальцами мышцы пресса и решительно отгибает резинку пижамных штанов.

— Питти-бой, да ты обрезанный.

Уэйд не дает ему возможность возмутиться, одной рукой продолжая мять за задницу, а другой аккуратно сжимая член. Питер сдавленно стонет и вцепляется в его плечи еще сильнее.

— Что такое, сладкий? У тебя такой классный аккуратный обрезанный член. Не то, чтобы я представлял, как сжимаю его одновременно с твоей упругой задницей, но это нечто.

— Уэйд, — стонет Питер, когда он начинает ласкать его, надавливая большим пальцем на головку.

— Малыш, я спиздел. Еще как представлял, — Уэйд кусает его за ключицу, задавая рукой все более быстрый темп. Питер уже перемещает вес на свои колени, почти прижимая ладонь Уэйда к своему животу.

«Пускай кончит на нас», — рычит Желтый после очередного полустона-полувсхлипа, который издает Питер и начинает сам толкаться в ласкающую его руку. Он почти встает на колени, вжимаясь в плечо Уэйда лбом, изогнув спину дугой.

Уэйд убирает руку с его ягодиц, сжимает член у основания, заставляя Питера недовольно застонать. Он берет край футболки, задирает и сует ему в рот с коротким: «подержи». Питер, тяжело дыша, слушается, не поднимая голову с его плеча. Он плотно зажимает зубами ткань, двигает бедрами, пытаясь ускорить темп. Уэйду наконец-то открывается вид на собственную ладонь, сжимающую аккуратный член, сочащийся смазкой. Подтянутый живот Питера, больше не скрытый широкой футболкой, сокращается от тяжелого быстрого дыхания.

«Это прекрасная картина, даже если забыть про твою уродливую ладонь», — стонет Белый, когда он проводит большим пальцем по головке.

Питер снова делает попытку толкнуться в его руку, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

— Не так шустро, малыш, — с хрипотцой смеется Уэйд, хватая Питера за тазовую кость и, не обращая внимания на недовольное мычание, задает собственный темп, не менее быстрый, но не такой рваный. Питер стонет, не расцепляя зубов, и начинает дрожать еще сильнее.

— Давай, Питти, давай, кончи, сделай же мне приятно, — хрипло шепчет Уэйд ему на ухо, с силой сжимая бок. — Давай, давай. Черт!

Питер с гортанным стоном кончает ему на живот. Уэйд делает еще несколько аккуратных движений и проводит пальцами по его члену. Питер наконец-то выпускает изо рта футболку, чей край бесстыдно обжеван и мокрый от слюны, и устало садится обратно к Уэйду на колени. Он все еще тяжело дышит, а на его лице застывает какое-то странное выражение, что-то между восторгом, удивлением и смущением. Он улыбается, и Уэйд притягивает его к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Вау! — наконец-то говорит Питер, и голос его немного предательски дрожит. Он отстраняется и замечает, что от живота Уэйда к футболке тянутся липкие нити его же спермы.

— Ох, черт! Прости! Черт, — он берет край футболки и старается оттереть следы недавнего происшествия с красного костюма.

— Забей, малыш.

— А тебе, ну, ты? Ты же не?.. Если хочешь, то я мог бы… то есть нет, я хочу, понимаешь, — мямлит Питер, не поднимая взгляда.

— Ты хочешь мне подрочить? Так мило, сладкий, — Уэйд смеется и целует вконец смущенного Питера в нос. — Это правда очень мило, но уже не нужно, у меня все в порядке, я все мастерски провернул, поэтому твоя сперма на моем животе сейчас не главная моя проблема.

До Питера не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, но, когда доходит, он густо краснеет, а потом неловко целует Уэйда и поднимается с его колен.

— Я принесу тебе сейчас полотенце, душ вон там, — бормочет он и сбегает из комнаты.

— Питер! — зовет его Уэйд, вставая с кровати.

— Что?

— С днем рождения, что ли.

«Ты что, действительно кончил, пока смотрел, как сам же ему дрочишь?» — хрипловато спрашивает Желтый.

— Похоже на то, — пожимает плечами Уэйд и идет в ванную комнату.

«Охренеть».

Когда Уэйд выходит из душа, Питер уже во всю проявляет чудеса гостеприимства, жаря яичницу и тосты. Нарезанный торт стоит на столе, и кто-то уже съел шоколадный крем с одного из кусков. Уэйд садится за стол, но не дает Питеру сесть напротив, утягивая его к себе на колени.

— Так не очень удобно будет есть, — не слишком активно возражает тот, уже подтягивая к себе хлебницу и устраиваясь удобнее.

— Все ты врешь, очень даже удобно, — не соглашается Уэйд, цепляя вилкой яичницу то из своей тарелки, то из чужой.

Питер жадно и быстро закидывает в себя еду, шумно запивая завтрак соком. Уэйду действительно не так уж удобно, но зато можно ненавязчиво поглаживать рукой живот Питера, прижав его себе. Время от времени он целует его в шею, не обращая внимания на возмущение насчет жирных от яичницы губ.

«От этой сахарной идиллии меня тянет блевать», — недовольно скалится Желтый, когда Уэйд забирает кусочек торта с чужой вилки.

Уэйд замечает синяки на тонких запястьях. Не обращая внимания на вялое возмущение, он задирает футболку Питера и критично осматривает кожу на боках. Пара фиолетовых небольших пятен находятся и там. Белый начинает бормотать что-то в оправдание, пока сам он зажмуривается, выдыхает и обнимает Питера поперек талии, отчего тот роняет кусочек торта на стол. После Уэйд нежно целует его в основание шеи и мочку уха.

— Все, дай поесть, — хихикает Питер, однако, немного отклоняет голову, чтобы Уэйду было удобнее тянуться.

— Что за шмотки? — спрашивает Уэйд, когда заканчивает с завтраком, а Питер откидывается назад, устраивая голову у него на плече. Вещи, что он принес в ванную, маловаты, но, в целом, терпимые. А еще, они едва ли принадлежат самому Питеру, хоть тот и таскает иногда вещи не по размеру.

— Моего дяди, — отвечает Питер коротко, лениво цепляя вилкой кусочки торта.

«Кажется, спрашивать не стоит», — пытается предостеречь Белый, но не преуспевает.

— А он?..

— Умер.

Уэйд не чувствует жалости к какому-то мужчине, которого никогда не знал и не видел, который еще неизвестно от чего умер. Но он сочувствует Питеру: тот заметно напрягается. Хоть лица его Уэйд и не видит, чувствует, что настроение поменялось.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, и целует Питера в висок. Тот выдыхает и коротко кивает.

Пока Питер загружает тарелки в посудомойку, Уэйд находит около дивана свою маску и перчатки. Он бросает взгляд на фотоальбом и незаметно прячет его в подушки. Что бы не случилось с семьей Паркеров, он узнает об этом позже.

— Какие на сегодня планы у самого соблазнительного несовершеннолетнего парня в этой вселенной? — спрашивает Уэйд, развалившись на кровати и уложив Питера на себя. Они лежат в той же позе, что и утром, а так недолго и уснуть. Питер слушает поздравительные аудиосообщения и быстро набирает кому-то смс, прижавшись щекой к груди Уэйда.

— Как видишь, сейчас я работаю над первым пунктом — прогуливаю школу. Так что дождусь Мэй, она хотела со мной сходить куда-нибудь пообедать вместе. Вечером поеду к Неду, у него сегодня родителей не будет дома. И его отец… в общем, он купил нам по бутылке пива.

Питер смущенно улыбается, откладывает телефон и поглядывает на Уэйда.

«Точно, как кот», — говорит Белый.

— Если вам нужно бухло, то ты мог бы сказать мне, — со смешком говорит Уэйд. — Я против спаивания несовершеннолетних ботанов, но так как планирую с одним из них переспать, то пошел бы наперекор своим принципам.

Питер недовольно морщится и возвращается к телефону.

— Ты алкоголь никогда не пробовал, да? — спрашивает через некоторое время Уэйд.

— Не говори глупостей, конечно пробовал. Мне семнадцать, а не семь.

Уэйд гладит Питера по спине, вычерчивая на его лопатке пальцем невидимые узоры. Желтый очень некстати начинает спорить с Белым насчет того, какое усилие нужно приложить, чтобы эту лопатку сломать, не повредив саму руку.

— Ладно, умник. А пьянел когда-нибудь по-настоящему? Чтобы прямо встать на стол и крикнуть: «Я в хлам», после чего пойти петь в караоке?

Губы Питера дергаются от сдерживаемой улыбки.

— Нет, в караоке я не пел.

— Хороший ты мой малыш, — приторно сладким голосом тянет Уэйд, легонько хлопая Питера по заднице, и незамедлительно получает в ответ локтем в ребра. — Толкни, когда надо будет сваливать, Питти-бой.

«Нормально ли будет пожелать себе снов с Питером, если засыпаем мы с зажатой в ладони его ягодицей?» — спрашивает Белый.

— Питера много не бывает, — сквозь сон отвечает ему Уэйд.

— Хэй, Паучок! — Уэйд одним ударом откидывает соперника к мусорным бакам, и тут же оглушает второго. Катаны он даже не достает: это мелкая потасовка с очередными любителями пьяных разборок, поэтому «Не убей во славу паучьего бога» он не нарушает.

Человек-паук стягивает еще двух дебоширов паутиной и весело отзывается:

— Привет, Дэдпул! Давно не виделись!

— Видел тебя в новостях, Паучок. Проплакал весь вечер, так хотел оказаться на месте счастливицы.

«Ты не можешь без этого, да?» — недовольно бубнит Белый.

Уэйд откровенно насмехается, но Паучок, похоже, привык к его шуткам, и только отмахивается. Когда все дебоширы связаны, а полиция уже в пути, он ловко взбирается по стене, салютуя на прощание.

— Увидимся, Дэдпул!

— Бывай, Паучок.

— Малыш, давно хотел спросить.

Он снова ловит Питера после стажировки и провожает его домой.

«Ты прямо самец из подросткового кино», — шутливо издевается Желтый.

Провожать до метро совсем недалеко, поэтому он провожает Питера до подъезда, и теперь они сидят в парке неподалеку, так как Мэй сегодня не на смене, а дома. Уэйд приходит без привычного костюма, и Питер постоянно поглядывает на него как-то лукаво. Нет неуютного ощущения: за столько лет он привык ходить с низко натянутым капюшоном и склонив голову. Плюсы определенно есть — легкие поцелуи Питера в любой момент, когда ему вздумается.

— Я взрослый мужик, у меня квартира есть, вообще-то, есть возможность тебя по хорошим и не очень местам водить. Вот что мы делаем в парке около твоего дома? Тебе семнадцать, но рано начать хорошо жить — что в этом плохого? Вот и я не вижу ничего такого в том, чтобы пойти в гости к мужчине, что, стоит отвернуться, смотрит на твою задницу.

— Сегодня будний день, мне завтра в школу. — Питер хитро пожимает плечами и откусывает буррито, что они купили по дороге. — Мэй бы не разрешила остаться где-то с ночевой. И мне казалось, что это нормально для семнадцатилетних просиживать на лавочках и сосаться, чтобы раздражать окружающих.

— Иногда я бываю согласен с Желтым, что похищение несовершеннолетнего — преступление, на которое я готов пойти. Я неплохо готовлю, чтоб ты знал, ты бы очень быстро сдался и стал жертвой стокгольмского синдрома, что мне бы даже входную дверь за собой запирать не пришлось. А все блинчики, которые ты так и не попробовал.

Питер, похоже, перестал воспринимать подобную болтовню всерьез, потому что впечатленным или испуганным он не выглядит.

«Он потерял страх, ты сдаешь по всем фронтам», — вздыхает Желтый.

— Малыш, давно хотел спросить.

— Что?

— Откуда такие мускулы? Пока я думал, что ты обтягиваешь их спандексом, вопросов не возникало, а теперь мне интересно, как ботан вроде тебя не заплыл жирком. Ты жрешь за троих. И если даже предположить, что много энергии тратится на этот сверхгениальный мозг, то остальное давно должно упасть в аппетитные булочки.

Питер немного краснеет и, прочистив горло, отвечает:

— Я гимнастикой спортивной с детства занимался.

— Да ты гонишь.

— Правда. Где-то грамоты и медали у Мэй лежат. Вот, до прошлого года исправно ходил.

— Что, и шпагат можешь? — со смешком спрашивает Уэйд, по-новому взглянув на своего парня.

— Это из художественной гимнастики больше, но, да, могу.

Уэйд замирает, не донеся до рта буррито, и театрально медленно поворачивается к собеседнику.

— Черта с два я послушаю еще раз Белого, когда он скажет, что мы — неудачники. Из всех симпатичных и умных парней Куинса нам достался с растяжкой.

Уэйд притягивает Питера к себе для поцелуя, но, передумав, меняет траекторию и отхватывает большой кусок от буррито в его руках.

— Я просто представляю, как он собирается: складывает запасные трусишки, зубную щетку, книжку, чтобы почитать, когда станет скучно.

«Если ему станет скучно у тебя в гостях — это пиздец», — хмыкает Желтый.

— Мы заказали пиццу и приготовили чистую футболку.

«Ты слишком волнуешься», — мягко пытается успокоить его Белый.

— Он наш гость. Конечно волнуюсь. Маффины подгорели. Пицца остыла и лишилась одной четверти. Точно стоило встретить.

«Ты надоел», — злится Желтый.

— И мы не выбрали фильм. Можно сначала поесть, а потом фильм. Либо сначала фильм, потом секс, потом пицца? Сначала секс, потом фильм? Сначала пицца?

Желтый издает стон, полный боли.

«Заниматься сексом на полный желудок не стоит», — старается помочь Белый.

— Но и голодным тоже не очень.

Уэйд меняет домашнюю футболку. Уже третий раз.

— Белый, то, что тебе не угодила белая футболка, мне кажется почти смешным.

«Лучше без футболки», — предлагает Желтый.

— Обтянутые ожогами мускулы, да, это именно то, как я соблазняю, — Уэйд слюнявит палец и делает вид, что обжегся о свой пресс.

Выбор падает на обычную майку. Питер отправляет аудиосообщение: извиняется, что задерживается.

— Мне не нравится все это: «посмотрим кино», мы даже не обсуждали, какой фильм это будет, зато я помылся и купил смазку.

«Потому что нельзя приглашать людей потрахаться», — в Желтом внезапно просыпается галантность.

Уэйд щупает пальцем землю в горшочке с кактусом. Он купил его в супермаркете, принес домой вместе с порошком, зубочистками и пачкой луковых колечек. Пересаживать не пришлось: горшочек почти идеально поместился в стакан.

— Это его супергеройский костюм, — поясняет Уэйд, набирает в кружку воду и поливает растение. Желтому нравится, что кактус зовут Питер. Он не особо колючий, скорее пушистый, и мило выглядывает из стакана, не пытаясь сдохнуть уже вторую неделю. Белый пока никак не высказывается.

«Потому что этот уебок никого кроме себя и кулинарных передач не любит», — кривится Желтый.

Уэйд издает смешок и поправляет фото на холодильнике. Фотографий у них с Питером прибавилось, но Уэйд пока больше не печатал. Может, потом.

— Сходить бы в фотобудку. Знаете, все эти карточки как из фильмов, и чтобы обязательно черно-белые.

«И засосаться на последней», — кивает Желтый.

— Или даже на всех.

Уэйд проверяет телефон еще раз.

«Нет, он не решил нас обмануть и не прийти», — опережает его вопрос Белый.

— Район хороший, средь бела дня вряд ли бы что-то случилось. Или и правда встретить? — Уэйд прикусывает палец.

«Похож ли этот тридцатилетний мужик на школьницу перед первым свиданием, спросите вы меня?» — начинает издеваться Желтый.

— Ага, та самая школьница, что бережет девственность до свадьбы, поэтому предпочитает анал, — огрызается Уэйд, отодрав зубами заусенец. До крови.

«Фу, будет щипать», — ноет Белый.

— В прошлом месяце вообще оторвало руку по локоть, ничего, пощиплет и перестанет.

Раздается неуверенный стук, и Уэйд молниеносно оказывается у порога. Похоже, он открывает дверь слишком резко, потому что Питер отшатывается, но потом на его лицо набегает довольная и чуть смущенная улыбка.

— Привет! Прости, Мэй разошлась в супермаркете, попросила встретить. Тяжелые пакеты, сам понимаешь. Я принес газировку, — в подтверждение своим словам Питер поднимает шелестящий пакет.

«Пепси с вишней!» — радуется Желтый.

Уэйд затаскивает гостя в квартиру, попутно обнимая и забирая пакет. Он прижимается носом к виску Питера, и шумно втягивает в себя воздух.

— Спасибо, что обнюхал меня, Скиппи, теперь бы я не против увидеться с твоим хозяином, — смеется Питер, привстает на цыпочки и целует его. Судя по всему, он хотел просто чмокнуть в качестве приветствия, но Уэйд нарушает его планы, грубо притянув к себе за талию и зажав пальцами подбородок. Питер сначала удивленно мычит, но быстро поддерживает инициативу, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь ближе.

Уэйд роняет пакет с газировкой, отчего Питер подскакивает и начинает хрипло смеяться.

— Вообще, есть пицца. И есть кино.

— Супер, — Питер снимает кроссовки, наступая на пятки, но, при этом, не убирая рук с его шеи. Уэйд начинает поглаживать его поясницу через ткань толстовки.

— Но я не выбирал фильм, честно говоря. Зато я застелил свежее постельное белье, хочешь глянуть, малыш? Устроим тебе экскурсию?

Питер улыбается еще шире и снова тянется за поцелуем. Уэйд с готовностью подхватывает его на руки и несет в спальню. Белый просит всех сосредоточиться на том, чтобы аккуратно открыть газировку после — она могла взболтаться от падения.

— Ого, уже почти полночь, — Питер сверяет время на микроволновке со смартфоном. Он потягивается и переступает с ноги ногу, ожидая, пока разогреется пицца.

«Нужны полы с подогревом, раз он любит ходить босиком», — говорит Белый.

— И пылесос. Либо кто-то без гражданства с золотыми руками и любовью к уборке, — кивает Уэйд. Он сидит на диване, стараясь вникнуть в суть условий подписки на очередной стриминговый сервис. Но сосредоточиться не получается — все равно внимание возвращается к босоногому гостю на его кухне. Питер только в футболке Уэйда и боксерах, и весь его вид в целом говорит: «Меня несколько часов трахали в различных позах, просто гляньте на мои опухшие губы и отметины на шее».

«Ты удачно натянул на него свою футболку, она великовата, из-за чего ты выглядишь еще большим растлителем», — одобряет Желтый.

— Питти-бой кончил дважды прежде, чем мы вздремнули, а потом сразу же потребовал душ и жрать. Мне кажется, он не особо шокирован или вроде того, — бормочет под нос Уэйд, пока Питер разглядывает в зеркальную поверхность холодильника засосы на своей шее. — Хоть сейчас и сезон комаров в Большом Яблоке, малыш, а тете своей ты вряд ли сможешь объяснить это простой ночевкой у одноклассника.

— Ты мог бы быть и поаккуратнее, — беззлобно огрызается Питер.

— А пару часов назад ты говорил другое. Быстрее, Уэйд! Да, Уэйд! Пожалуйста, Уэйд!

Питер ставит на столик тарелки с пиццей и несильно толкает его в бок, присаживаясь рядом. Он подлезает под руку и устраивает голову у него на груди, наблюдая за битвой в попытке восстановить пароль. Это всегда вызывает спор у Белого с Желтым, потому что каждый из них уверен, что помнит имя учетной записи или сочетание букв, но быстро все переходит к простой перепалке.

«Один пароль на все, вот, что я вам говорю, но нет же, кто меня послушает», — визгливо возмущается Белый.

«Я клянусь, я взорву чертов NetFlix, — рычит Желтый. — И, блять, взорвусь там сам, чтобы тебе тоже не поздоровилось».

Питер съедает два куска пиццы, оставляя корочки. Потом берет третий кусок, выковыривает из него оливки и подносит ко рту Уэйда, которого уже начинает трясти от нежелания Желтого просто оформить новую подписку. Он раздраженно откусывает большой кусок и молча жует.

— Уэйд.

— Что, малыш?

— Мне кажется, я завтра нормально сидеть не смогу, — Питер морщит нос и потирает синяк на коленке. Он явно старается отвлечь его от неравной схватки, и тот с готовностью поддается.

— Еще бы, Питти-бой. Потеря девственности — важный шаг в жизни каждой принцессы, обычно им дают в школе выходной на следующий день.

— Завтра воскресенье, — не обращает внимания на подколку Питер.

— Тогда тебе очень повезло. Вообще, я так пытался уйти от обсуждения того, как хорошо мы сейчас потрахались, и что ты после второго раза не смог свести ноги, только придерживал дрожащее колено. Но эта тема сама напрашивается. Понятно, что Желтый без смакования подробностей меня не оставит еще очень долгое время, но, черт побери, сладкий, твоя аппетитная задница и первоклассная растяжка — лучшее, что случалось в жизни Болтливого наемника.

«Ты был святым в прошлой жизни, вот и воздалось», — тут же добавляет Желтый.

— Аминь, братья, сестры, и те, кто лишился сегодня девственности.

Питер смеется, обнажая зубы.

«То, что его смешат твои бездарные пошлости, вот, где самое большое везение», — с улыбкой в голосе говорит Белый.

— Давай просто поедим и пойдем спать? Я немного… устал.

— Без проблем, малыш. Сразу перейдем к этому неловкому моменту, где мы вместе будем укладываться в одну кровать, будем стараться разместиться так, чтобы ничего не отдавить друг другу, бояться шевельнуться, у кого-нибудь из нас снова встанет от такой близости. Я скорее говорю о себе. Да, неловко.

«Не забудь про то, как это бывает жарко и потно», — соглашается Желтый.

— Значит лечь вместе спать в той кровати для тебя более неловко, чем меня в эту кровать вколачивать? — Питер оставляет на тарелке еще одну корочку от пиццы. — Домой я уже не поеду, и на диване тоже спать не хочу.

— Я и не предлагал такого, малыш, ты что! У меня есть свидетели! Я бы вообще твою жопку больше из этой квартиры не выпускал, а при особо удачном раскладе, вообще из той самой кровати.

— Мы же уже спали вместе, у меня дома. Пошли?

Однако, Питер не двигается, продолжая прижиматься щекой его груди и пристально глядя снизу вверх. Он подцепляет пальцем дырку на его майке и начинает машинально ковырять.

«Скажи ему», — просит Белый.

— Ты прав, малыш. Ты уж извини, что говорю тебе такое, но в сексе я никогда недостатка не испытывал, все-таки я почти в том возрасте, что ты можешь называть меня своим папиком. Но вот спать с кем-то вместе? Не помню, когда это было в последний раз. И было ли. Моя память до одного момента довольно сильно меня подводит, а после я ни с кем подушки и ночную потливость не делил.

Питер оставляет в покое его майку, приподнимается и целует в подбородок.

— Значит, не я один сегодня буду из-за этого нервничать. Фух, гора с плеч!— он встает с дивана, протягивает руки, заставляя Уэйда подняться следом, и тащит за собой в спальню.

«Позже надо будет сообщить ему, что мы любим спать без одежды», — ухмыляется Желтый, когда Питер падает на подушки, раскинув руки.

Питер засыпает довольно быстро: непродолжительный разговор ни о чем перед сном, и вот, он уже сопит, не вмешиваясь в диалог Дэдпула с Желтым насчет выбора шариков мороженого в БаскинРоббинс по вкусу или все же цвету. Уэйд лежит некоторое время в тишине, предоставив голоса в голове друг другу. Он иногда хочет ответить, но боится разбудить Питера, поэтому лежит и не двигается. Несмотря на любовь к ужимкам и энергичность, для него нет особо труда в том, чтобы замереть на длительное время, контролируя дыхание и дрожь в теле. В первую очередь он первоклассный убийца, что может выследить любую цель, уже после весельчак Дэдпул.

«Это дает преимущество, — всегда говорит Белый. — Все расслабляются от болтовни и напускной расхлябанности, и в этот момент начинают лететь головы».

Уэйд прислушивается к дыханию Питера, к шуму на улице, к гудению труб в ванной. Он напряжен и сосредоточен. Они убеждены, что Питер может быть в опасности. Об этой квартире пока никто не знает, но Уэйд уже просыпался в своей жизни с головой, отделенной от тела, так что нужно быть начеку.Желтый прорабатывает стратегию по заметанию следов, где фигурируют различные объекты недвижимости, нетайные тайники и слухи, что легко разносятся в его рабочей среде тем же Хорьком.Уэйд беззвучно шевелит губами, привнося в план некоторые идеи.

«Логичнее не впутывать себя в отношения с тем, кто может умереть от падения с лестницы», — говорит Белый.

— Я тоже могу умереть от падения с лестницы, так что, это не совсем корректное замечание, — отвечает ему Уэйд.

«Мы вроде бы договорились, что жалеть и сдавать назад не будем. Теперь нужно все сделать так, чтобы о Питере Паркере и Дэдпуле знало как можно меньшее количество людей, а о том, где он спит — только мы», — говорит Желтый, зачем-то понизив голос.

— Я скорее зачищу весь город, чем откажусь от него, — рычит Уэйд, притягивая Питера к себе. Тот не просыпается, только недовольно мычит во сне, принимая позу эмбриона и прижимаясь к его плечу.

Уэйд просыпается и рывком отрывает голову от подушки. Голоса в голове стонут, будто пережили виток на русских горках.

— Когда мы успели заснуть? Желтый, скотина, ты оставался часовым.

«Это с каких пор я стал мальчиком на стреме?» — огрызается Желтый, приходя в себя.

Питера рядом нет. Уэйд кладет ладонь на сбитые простыни. Тепло.Он без лишних движений встает с кровати и, на ходу разминая мышцы спины, подходит к двери, заглядывает в гостиную и окидывает взглядом кухню. Никого. Уэйд тянется к тумбочке, бесшумно открывает верхний ящик и достает пистолет. Вопросов относительно того, заряжен он или нет, не возникает — все, что спрятано в этом доме, заряжено.

В ванной раздаются какие-то звуки: течет вода, открывается шкафчик над раковиной, слышно, как в нем копаются, после чего щелкает дверной замок. На пороге стоит Питер. Он плохо вытер лицо, поэтому на висках и подбородке у него остаются капли воды.

— Доброе…оу, Уэйд!

Уэйд опускает пистолет, однако Питер наоборот шутливо поднимает руки.

— Простите меня, мистер Дэдпул, клянусь, больше никаких преступлений в этом городе! — Питер смеется, продолжая держать руки поднятыми.

«Он действительно думает, что это так работает?» — фыркает Белый.

Уэйд кладет пистолет на место и захлопывает ящик. С одной стороны, его теперь нужно перепрятать, с другой стороны, а как же доверие? Или это для его же безопасности?

Он притирает Питера к дверному проему, упираясь предплечьем в косяк над его головой, и начинает целовать шею и плечи. Белый напоминает про не самое свежее утреннее дыхание, поэтому выбор падает на них. Когда он доходит до засосов на ключице, оставленных прошлой ночью, то не может удержаться и легонько прикусывает алую кожу. Питер в ответ тихо шипит, но не отстраняется.

— Доброе утро, малыш, — почти мурлычет Уэйд, поглаживая свободной рукой его бока и поясницу. Недолго думая, он опускается ниже и сжимает ягодицу.

«Вот так сразу, без объявления войны», — одобряет Желтый.

— Это парадные белые боксеры для ночевок у бойфренда, или ты всегда готов к дефиле нижнего белья?

— Хочешь поговорить о том, как я делаю выбор, когда оказываюсь утром перед шкафом? Подожди, только чайник поставлю, и весь твой.

— Весь мой, — Уэйд издает что-то между тихим рыком и хрипом, рывком приподнимает Питера и прижимает спиной к дверному косяку. Тому в поисках опоры приходится уцепиться за его плечо и шею, плотнее стиснув ноги у него на талии. Поцелуй у них получается очень сумбурным: Уэйд старательно вылизывает рот, губы, линию челюсти, пока сам Питер впивается пальцами ему в лопатку, давя другой рукой на затылок. Он ерзает и ощутимо кусает его за нижнюю губу.

«Это вызов!» — радостно вопит Желтый, когда Уэйд немного отстраняется и заглядывает Питеру в глаза. В них пляшут чертята, а губы растягиваются в лукавой ухмылке.

— Если ты хочешь о чем-то попросить, сладкий, то не нужно стесняться.

Он поднимает Питера выше, и тот нагибает голову, чтобы не удариться макушкой о дверной косяк. Уэйд целует его ключицы, после чего начинает ласково покусывать и облизывать соски, мечась от одного к другому.

«Мы в отличной форме», — одобрительно отмечает Белый, так как руки Уэйда даже не дрожат, хотя на его бицепсах держится тушка хоть и некрупного, но, все же, подростка. Он с пошлым причмокивающим звуком всасывает один из сосков, не без удовольствия отмечая, как Питер тяжело дышит и не стесняясь выгибает спину, прижимаясь ближе и потираясь стоящим членом о ребра Уэйда.

«Даже через чертовы боксеры — это так горячо», — гулко отдается в голове голос Желтого.

— Хвала мексиканской еде, что кормит мои мускулы, малыш, но так мы далеко не уедем, — ласково почти урчит Уэйд, отстраняясь от дверного проема. Недолго думая он переступает порог ванной и усаживает Питера на стиральную машину, попутно скидывая с нее полотенца и бутыли с шампунями. Питер немного отгибается назад, упираясь лопатками в стену, пока Уэйд стаскивает с него белье. Хотя он бы предпочел не задумываться о дальнейшей судьбе боксеров, под импульсом от Белого он кладет их на крышку унитаза максимально аккуратно, как это возможно себе позволить, когда другой рукой ты уже сжимаешь в руках чей-то член.Питер поводит бедрами, отвечая на ласку, привстает на локтях повыше, стараясь максимально выгнуться на ограниченном пространстве.

«Хорошо, что стиралка с максимальной загрузкой белья», — довольно комментирует Белый.

Уэйд снимает явно мешающее сейчас белье и с себя тоже. Питер обхватывает его ногами, и он замечает на его бедре след от укуса. Уэйд проводит по нему языком, закидывает ногу Питера себе на плечо, подталкивая его бедра на себя и проезжаясь членом между ягодиц.

— Я вас не пристрелю сегодня, мистер Паркер, но предупреждением тут тоже не ограничится.

Питер откидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к прохладной плитке и закусывает губу. Он очень быстро и рвано дышит, на его шее выступает пот, когда Уэйд начинает двигать рукой быстрее. Этот звук: прерывистое дыхание с тихими редкими стонами, эхом отдается то ли в ванной, то ли в его голове.Уэйд немного отстраняется и тянется к шкафчику.

— На верхней полке, — подсказывает ему Питер, перемещая свой вес обратно на локти. Похоже, кто-то исследовал его ванную с утра. Не жалко.

Уэйд щедро выдавливает на пальцы смазку и бросает беглый взгляд на результат своих ночных трудов: между ягодиц все натертое и красное. Питер вздрагивает, когда его касается холодный гель. Уэйд вводит сначала один палец, но, отметив податливость мышц, быстро добавляет второй.

Он слышит, как Белый и Желтый время от времени что-то говорят ему, но не может (или не хочет?) разобрать слова. Он растягивает Питера, выбивая из него болезненные стоны, затем берет одну из его ладоней и кладет на его же член, призывая помочь действием. Смотреть, как он сам себя ласкает, выгибаясь и складывая губы в виде буквы «о», когда Уэйд добавляет третий палец — уже целое испытание для выдержки.

«Трахни его уже, пожалуйста», — скулит Желтый.

Он убирает пальцы, распределяя остатки геля по уже болезненно пульсирующему члену и с первого же толчка заходит почти наполовину. Питер вскрикивает. Уэйд сначала пугается, но по ошалелому взгляду и попытке повторить движение, понимает, что ему сегодня выпал джек-пот, и он нашел нужную точку с первого же раза. Движения все быстрее, с каждым толчком Уэйд заходит все глубже, пока не становятся слышны пошлые шлепки бедер о ягодицы. Питер не стесняясь стонет, набирая рукой все более быстрый темп. Он выгибается и упирается основанием шеи в стену, тем самым поднимая бедра выше. Уэйд ловит его взгляд, и резко хватает за подбородок, не давая уйти от зрительного контакта.

— Смотри на меня, — рычит он, заставляя Питера открыть глаза. Зрачки у него огромные, отчего радужка тоже кажется черной. Он всхлипывает, но продолжает смотреть на Уэйда, когда тот закидывает его вторую ногу себе на плечо. Эта немыслимая поза наверняка закончится синяками, но сейчас это никого не волнует. Машинка трясется и нещадно скрепит ножками по керамической плитке. Из-за быстрого ритма Питер убирает руку со своего члена и в поисках опоры цепляется за раковину. Уэйд в прямом смысле берет все в свои руки, задавая сразу быстрый, хоть и немного рваный ритм. Когда он зажимает между большим и указательным пальцем головку его члена, Питер со всхлипом кончает, пачкая спермой живот. Его лоб мокрый от пота, а на глазах выступают слезы. Он тяжело дышит, расслабляясь и начиная откидываться с локтей на лопатки.

— Уэйд, — зовет Питер, прикрывая глаза, но продолжая смотреть на него снизу вверх. Голос у него очень хриплый и тихий от недостатка воздуха. Уэйд подается бедрами вперед, и кончает, стискивая зубы и наслаждаясь пробегающей по телу болезненной дрожью удовольствия. Он медленно опускает одну ногу Питера со своего плеча и позволяет себе немного придавить расслабленное тело под собой к стиральной машинке. После прижимается лбом ко лбу Питера и ухмыляется, стараясь восстановить дыхание.

— Я уже хотел уговорить тебя бросить криминал, неизвестный мне соблазнительный маленький преступник, но теперь не уверен. Если смогу проводить такие воспитательные беседы, то грабь и убивай сколько захочешь.

Уэйд идет по улице, насвистывая какой-то мотив. Это не так легко — насвистывать что-то через маску, но он справляется.

«Это из Обители зла?» — спрашивает Белый.

— Вообще-то Беверли-Хиллз 90210, — оскорбляется Уэйд.

Два часа назад он вытаскивал кишки из одного любителя насиловать женщин, и вот он уже в Куинсе. Допиндер начал водить агрессивнее, но это явно на пользу делу. Сейчас он самым что ни на есть случайным образом прогуливается в районе школы Питера.

«Ты хотел сказать у ворот его школы. И совсем не случайно», — ухмыляется Белый. Желтый все еще недоволен тем, как они выполнили заказ, поэтому время от времени возвращается к этой теме:

«Тебя просили отрезать хер, а не убивать».

— Я отрезал перед тем, как убить, почти одно и то же. И мне кажется, что у нее просто не хватало денег заплатить за полноценное долгое и кровавое убийство.

«Да нет же, вся суть в том, чтобы он жил с этим. То есть без этого», — не соглашается Желтый.

Уэйд облокачивается на парапет и провожает взглядом группу довольно шумных школьников. Они тоже пару раз оборачиваются на него, а какая-то девушка даже быстро машет и с хихиканьем прячется за подругу.

— У него столько этих вырезок из газет по квартире, что я бы не выпустил его на улицу, с хером или без. Мы же вернули деньги за невыполненные условия, так что, совесть чиста.

«Когда бывало иначе», — недовольно отзывается Желтый и замолкает.

Несколько учеников останавливаются неподалеку от Уэйда и разглядывают его с интересом и без какого-либо смущения.

— Классный костюм! — наконец кричит один из них, привлекая внимание.

— Спасибо, пацан.

Подростки подходят немного ближе, взгляды девушек направлены на его мышцы. Одна из школьниц, не понижая голос, говорит другой:

— Я же говорила, что они настоящие. Он реально горячий!

«Ведем себя так, чтобы никто не вызвал полицию», — просит Белый.

«Пускай лучше сразу пожарных», — ехидно отвечает Желтый, когда еще пара подростков бросают на него весьма многозначительные оценивающие взгляды.

— Какими судьбами в наших краях, Дэдпул? — спрашивает кто-то. Очевидно, что за настоящего они его не приняли, но пытаются подыграть умелому косплею.

— Пришел убить пару плохишей, как и обычно. Надеюсь, детишки, вы все себя хорошо вели? Долгов по химии нет? Я же узнаю.

В ответ ему раздаются смешки. Пара парней закуривают.

«Посмотри на эти бомберы футбольной команды и юбки болельщиц. Не лузеры какие-то к нам подошли, раз так открыто курят перед школой», — обращает внимание Желтый.

— Сколько стоит разобраться с одним придурком? — спрашивает одна из черлидерш, заискивающе улыбаясь.

— Боюсь, долго будешь деньги со школьных завтраков копить, милая. Но если он сейчас стоит рядом, один из этих, — он неопределенно показывает на собравшихся, — то тебе крупно повезло, сегодня я добрый и готов обеспечить кого-нибудь переломом за искреннее спасибо.

«Так, сбавь обороты, мы здесь для другого», — возмущается Белый.

Подростки снова смеются, девушка игриво толкает локтем парня рядом с собой.

— Слышал, да? Уйду от тебя к настоящему мужчине, еще и в таком костюме.

— Я антигерой с жесткими моральными принципами, конфетка, так что приглашай на восемнадцатилетние, до этого смотреть, но не трогать.

Желтый с Белым оценивают шутку. Бойфренд девушки же бросает на Уэйда хмурый взгляд, но остальные смеются, и он расслабляется.

Шума вокруг становится все больше, школьный двор быстро наполняется людьми.

— Похоже, что уроки закончились? — спрашивает у новых знакомых Уэйд.

— Уроки давно закончились. Ботаны идут с дополнительных.

«Отлично, мы вовремя», — ухмыляется Желтый.

Уэйд высматривает в толпе Питера. Он не планирует на весь школьный двор объявлять о своем знакомстве с ним, но есть уверенность, что главное — привлечь внимание, а дальше встретиться где-нибудь неподалеку.

«В твоем плане есть изъян, что-то тут нечисто, — с подозрением говорит Белый. — Тогда сообщения достаточно».

— Эй, Лидс! — кричит парень справа от Уэйда. — Да, жирдяй, это я тебе. Иди-ка сюда.

В парнишке, что нехотя тащится к ним, Уэйд узнает друга Питера.

— Лииидс, — с неприятной усмешкой говорит тот самый хмурый бойфренд. По виду типичный наглый спортсмен с подружкой в короткой юбке и парой друзей-подпевал из команды по регби.

«Мне, в целом, нравится регби», — говорит зачем-то Белый.

Тем временем этот парень, чьего имени Уэйд не знает, закидывает руку Неду на плечо и говорит тем самым елейным голосом, после которого будет неприятно:

— Смотри, Лидс, кто здесь. Это же Дэдпул. Ты главное не описайся от счастья, не позорь нас перед мужиком.

Нед морщится, когда обидчик выпускает ему в лицо сигаретный дым. Уэйд складывает руки на груди и прищуривается. Интересная начинает вырисовываться картина.

— Кстати, моей подружке тут не хватает пары баксов на услуги Дэдпула. Ты же хочешь помочь, верно? Ты же за благое дело?

Нед со вздохом стягивает с плеча рюкзак и начинает в нем копаться в поисках кошелька.

— Крис, не надо, зачем ты это, — пытается остановить его подружка, нервно поглядывая на Уэйда.

Нед достает из кошелька пятерку и, потупив взгляд, протягивает ее.

— Кстати, передай Пенису Паркеру, что с него тоже причитается. Людям надо помогать, так завещали супергерои.

«Бедный пацан, тебе пиздец», — нараспев голосит Желтый.

Уэйд выхватывает катаны, и подносит их к ладони Криса в тот момент, когда она касается купюры. Лезвия направлены так, что невозможно двинуть рукой без риска вскрыть вены на запястье. Подростки вскрикивают и было отшатываются, но Уэйд говорит очень низким и угрожающим тоном:

— Быстро подошли все и встали в кружочек, иначе ваш дружок лишится руки, а вы будете следующими.

С опаской школьники возвращаются на свои места.

— Теснее, — он делает свой голос еще ниже, и это действует безотказно: услышав его жертвы всегда делают то, что нужно, попутно мочась в штаны. Школьники встают в круг, время от времени оглядываясь. Кто-то из них собирается достать телефон, но ловит на себе взгляд Уэйд и оставляет свои намерения. С лица Криса сходит краска, его губы трясутся, а взгляд прикован к ладони со злополучной купюрой.

— Нед, аккуратно возьми мистера Линкольна и убери в карман, — говорит Уэйд, стараясь сделать голос мягче, но не особо получается. Нед с опаской следует указаниям.

— Напоминаю, что лишние движения и попытки привлечь внимание закончатся тем, что я оставлю парнишку калекой. Я — Дэдпул, крошки, потом найду каждого из вас и отрежу нахрен руки. Я собираю коллекцию волосатых ладошек тех, кто не слушался маму. Но если вы молча дадите мне договорить, то никто не пострадает, все пойдут домой плакать в подушку и заедать впечатления чем-нибудь с убийственным содержанием сахара.

«Убийственным», — ухмыляется Желтый.

Подростки продолжают молчать и не двигаться, давая понять, что смысл сказанного до них дошел.

— А теперь маленький урок манер от дяди Дэдпула. Обижать ботаников — нехорошо. Когда вы выпуститесь из этой школы, спустя десять лет захотите выползти из запоя или с панели и найти себе работу, именно этот ботаник может оказаться вашей последней надеждой, если, конечно, вам удастся до него дозвониться — большие боссы в больших компаниях бывают очень заняты. Я даже не буду говорить о том, что в целом обижать других — плохо.

Крис всхлипывает — Уэйд касается его руки катаной, но не двигает ею, чтобы не поранить. Белый считает, что так до него лучше дойдет.

— Нед Лидс теперь под моей личной защитой, поняли? И вообще, все ботаники этой сраной школы. Если узнаю, что кому-то здесь трусы на голову натянули или заперли в женском толчке — приду и ноги выдеру. А если кто-нибудь еще раз назовет Паркера не по имени — то ноги будут еще и засунуты в жопу. Разошлись, — Уэйд изящным движением убирает катаны за спинуи уходит со двора прежде, чем подростки успевают поднять крик.

— Поверить не могу, что ты молчал столько времени!

Они втроем: Уэйд, Питер и Нед сидят в кафе в нескольких станциях метро от школы. Полицейские уже ищут сумасшедшего, что, нарядившись Дэдпулом, запугивает подростков. Уэйд поверх костюма накинул толстовку, большей конспирации на данный момент он себе позволить не может. Напротив него на диванчике сидят Питер и Нед, последний отчитывает друга за то, что тот так долго скрывал от него знакомство с настоящим Дэдпулом.Сам Питер смущенно всасывает в себя молочный коктейль, глядя то на своего парня, то на друга. Уэйд внимательно следит за трубочкой в его губах, увлеченный фантазиями Желтого относительно происходящего.

«Можно взять банановый с шоколадной крошкой», — просит Белый.

«Незачем задирать маску в детском кафе», — сразу отвечает Желтый. Следом он издает мечтательный вздох, когда Питер снова возвращает трубочку к губам.

— Серьезно, я чуть от страха не умер, когда он катаны достал. И я тебе говорю, Крис обмочил штаны, да я бы сам тем же закончил, будь моя рука зажата между лезвиями. И тут он такой: «Нед Лидс под моей личной защитой». Круто, чувак! — Нед активно жестикулирует и с восторгом посматривает на Уэйда. Самому Уэйду немного скучно: он планировал украсть Питера на пару часов, чтобы поесть тако и разделить пару жарких поцелуев. Но Питер вызвонил его и заставил прийти в это кафе.

— Это потрясающе! Но, серьезно, чувак? Я твой лучший друг! И ты не сказал мне, что продолжил общаться с Дэдпулом. Не познакомил. Я думал, что у тебя подружка появилась и ты стесняешься мне сказать. Я врал Мэй ради тебя! Страшнее греха не придумать. Я один сходил на ретроспективу Индианы Джонса. А ты, оказывается, затусил с супергероем.

— Антигероем, — одновременно поправляют его Питер и Уэйд.

— Герои не угрожают подросткам, что лишат их конечностей, — добавляет Уэйд.

— Это было круто, чувак. Я твой фанат, кстати. Реально, сегодня лучший день в моей жизни. Я не просто познакомился с Дэдпулом, Болтливый наемник лично навалял школьным хулиганам, что меня задирали. И назвал по имени. Вау! Ты, Питер, конечно, не прощен, но это правда круто, у меня до сих пор мурашки.

— Тебе наверняка завтра придется объясняться в школе, Питер перестает мучить губами трубочку и отодвигает от себя стакан.— Может, даже давать показания полиции. Это не шутки, Уэйд, ты угрожал школьнику.

— Я много чего делал со школьниками, — парирует он, вгоняя Питера в краску. Нед же ничего не замечает, с готовностью отвечая:

— Скажу, что ничего не знаю, само собой. Я — могила. То есть, эм. Я буду нем. Никто не узнает от меня ничего.

— Иначе ты могила, — кивает Уэйд.

— Уэйд!

— Шутка! Дай пять, пацан.

Нед с готовностью протягивает ладонь и вновь повторяет свое: «Вау!».

Пока его друг болтает, Питер взволнованно потирает шею и копается в телефоне, ища новости о психе в красном. Уэйд решает не рассказывать, что в его планы на ближайшие пару недель входит внушить местным школьным хулиганам, что Дэдпул их преследует. Он думает, что маленького представления с катанами будет недостаточно. Всего лишь воспитательные меры, даже и криминалом назовешь с натяжкой.

«Если ты при этом реально кого-то преследуешь — то это уже не самовнушение, а реальное ощущение», — включает зануду Белый.

— Ты правда сказал им, чтобы меня звали по имени? — спрашивает Питер перед тем, как уйти с Недом на станцию и поехать домой.

— Да, только я могу давать тебе прозвища, Питти-бой. Сладкий малыш. Аппетитная задница. Пришел и защитил свою детку от подростковой травли. Так-то!

Питер улыбается и гладит его по предплечью. Похоже, что он все же доволен его поступком, хоть и не может выдавить из себя: «Спасибо», когда дело касается запугивания холодным оружием.

— Подкину вам с другом тему для разговора по дороге домой, — ухмыляется Уэйд, задирает маску до носа и быстро целует Питера в губы.

Белый неодобрительно цокает языком и закатывает глаза.

Питер возмущенно отшатывается и быстро оглядывается на Неда: тот стоит чуть поодаль, широко открыв рот.

«Это круто», — одобряет Желтый.

— Вау!

— Пока, Нед! — машет ему Уэйд и быстрым шагом покидает ребят. До него доносится сбивчивое бормотание Питера и возмущенные выкрики его друга.

«Пора в патруль», — радуется Белый.

— Пора разбираться с по-настоящему плохими мальчиками, — кивает Уэйд, думая о том, где сейчас может быть Паучок.

Питер начинает приходить не только по выходным, но и в будние, когда Мэй на смене. Он иногда говорит, что удобнее в школу собираться из собственного дома, и что лучше ночевать у него, но Уэйд считает, что двухместная кровать — это основной аргумент в споре.

— Мэй снова пыталась вывести меня на разговор про подружку, — делится Питер, откладывая джойстик.

«В этой игре можно жульничать? Как он побеждает уже шестой раз подряд, черт побери?» — негодует Желтый.

— И попросила больше не врать про ночевки у Неда. Стыдно просто ужас.

«Если он снова выиграет — либо выгони его домой, либо выеби», — продолжает ругаться Желтый.

— Я не знаю, как сказать ей. Мы делились всем друг с другом до того, как… до того. А последние пару лет все больше недосказанности и секретов, как у нее, так и у меня.

— Думаешь, тетя тоже прячет от тебя горячего любовника со значительной разницей в возрасте?

Питер фыркает, давая понять, что шутка не зашла. Он полулежит на диване, выбрав его продавленный угол любимым местом для своей задницы, ноги, при этом, закинув на Уэйда.

«Может, в этом дело? Ноги дико отвлекают! Эти икры требуют покусываний, тут не сосредоточишься на кнопках», — не обращает внимания на разговор Желтый.

— Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать, малыш. Знакомство с родителями не самая моя любимая часть в розовом альбомчике «Моя любовь Питер Паркер», но это же не могло не случиться? Да? Нет? Лучше никогда, чем позже?

— Понимаешь, она вряд ли одобрит. Я думал подождать поступления в колледж. Когда нужно, Мэй проявляет такую суровость, заткнет за пояс любого. Даже мистера Старка.

— Согласен, когда твой племянник совершеннолетний, новости о том, что его трахает убийца, воспринимаются лучше.

Питер поджимает губы и пинает его пяткой в колено.

— Не называй себя так.

Уэйд ухмыляется и легонько хлопает себя по щеке, чтобы успокоить Желтого, что все еще не может смириться с поражением.

— Есть какие-то поговорки относительно того, что как одно другим не называй, а оно им не станет, — говорит Уэйд и прячет взгляд. — Как не называй меня славным парнем, а я не РайанГослинг, малыш. Понимаю, что эту тему мы старательно обходим, но я убиваю людей. Поэтому ты оттягиваешь момент, когда расскажешь тете о причине не сходящих засосов на своей шее.

«Первая ссора? Это тоже в розовый альбом?» — интересуется Белый.

— Знаешь, кому я доверяю в таких вопросах? — шкодливо улыбается Питер. — Даже думаю, что мы оба доверяем. Человеку-Пауку. Он на днях объявил, что вы работаете вместе, а он бы не стал работать с обычным убийцей и негодяем. Слово Человека-Паука против твоего, ну уж нет, ничего не выйдет, Уэйд, нет-нет. Все не в твою пользу, ты проиграл.

— Ты хитрый маленький негодник, — Уэйд легко кусает Питера за коленку и берет джойстик, — давай еще сыграем, у Желтого тут появилось интересное предложение.

— Отстань, Мэй скоро придет. Зря ты вломился, — Питер сонно пихает Уэйда, снова попавшего в его в комнату не через входную дверь.

— Малыш, ты такой жестокий. Мы не виделись неделю! Я думал, что ты здесь уже все наволочки проплакал, а прихожу и нахожу твою сонную тушку, что не рада мне. Уже почти полдень, вообще-то. Неделя! Даже без звонка, прости, не смог найти wi-fi в этой малярийной дыре. Скучал! Малыш, не брыкайся.

Питер пытается вернуть себе одеяло и бодрый вид, но, судя по количеству конспектов и банок из-под энергетиков у компьютера, лег спать он не так давно.

«Ты бы помылся, прежде, чем лезть так к нему с объятиями», — бурчит Белый.

— Недостаточно времени: смена тетушки уже закончилась, а потом не получилось бы хоть немного урвать этой сонной жопки, — урчит Уэйд, снимая маску и целуя Питера в щеку. Хотелось сделать это нежно, как полагается после долгой разлуки в хорошем кино, а получилось резко — будто клюнул своего парня в скулу.

— Ты прав, Мэй скоро будет дома. Так что лучше поторопись и…

Договорить он не успевает: Уэйд заваливает его обратно на подушку и целует. Питер лениво отвечает на поцелуй, обнимая его за шею. Потом он отстраняется и хочет подняться, но Уэйд крепко удерживает его одной рукой в лежачем положении.

— Не время для игр.

— Как ты можешь, малыш, для них время есть всегда. Поживешь с мое — поймешь.

«Мы вроде бы договаривались, что ты еще пока не имеешь права использовать такой речевой оборот», — занудствует Белый.

Уэйд продолжает удерживать Питера в лежачем положении, надавливая одной рукой на грудь, другой тем временем поглаживая низ живота. Он нависает сверху, целует скулы, легко проходится губами по виску и очерчивает линию челюсти. Вразрез нежным поцелуям, он сминает в кулак ткань футболки на груди Питера, приподнимая его резким движением, что тот успевает только пискнуть, и стягивает злополучную тряпку. Он не в первый раз видит этот оголенный торс, но не может не задержать на несколько секунд жадный взгляд на линии пресса, небольших темно-розовых сосках, родинках под ребрами и аккуратном пупке.

«И ни волоска — хоть сейчас на обложку журнала для девочек», — мурлычет Белый.

— Люблю проходить их тесты, — соглашается Уэйд.

Желтый издает крайне похабное чавканье.

— Малыш, если тебя украдут какие-нибудь фанатики, чтобы лепить с тебя греческие статуи сладких молодых мальчиков — я ничего не смогу сделать, мне придется вступить в их ряды. Всегда мечтал стать деятелем искусства. Уж я бы обошелся без этих листьев на причинных местах.

Питер недовольно цокает языком, приподнимается и пытается заткнуть его поцелуем, но Уэйд надавливает ему на поясницу и заставляет выгнуться, чтобы впиться губами в шею, и легонько ее покусывать.

— А если серьезно, почему такие маленькие листочки? Что ими можно прикрыть? Тебе повезло, что ты родился сейчас, а не в Древней Греции, уж мой-то хер так просто не…

— Я очень рад, что тебе приспичило поболтать, — язвительно прерывает его Питер и демонстративно откидывается обратно на подушки, закидывая руки за голову, — как раз успеем обсудить что-нибудь из римского пантеона богов, пока Мэй не пришла.

— Я думал только об этом все четыре дня, сладкий, — подыгрывает Уэйд, целуя его в живот, щекоча носом пупок и опускаясь ниже. — Знаешь, дрочу я посреди джунглей, левой, черт побери, рукой, потому что на правой мне оторвало пальцы, и они еще отрастают, и думаю о троянской войне. О шее войны. О щиколотках. О заднице. О том, как я деру войну в эту задницу.

— Ты романтик, мне так повезло, — Питер тихо смеется, приподнимаясь и позволяя Уэйду стянуть с себя штаны вместе с трусами.

— А ты быстро поверил в свое счастье, я смотрю, — многозначительно хмыкает Уэйд, легко касаясь губами возбужденного члена Питера.

«В семнадцать достаточно подумать о сексе, чтобы прийти в боевую готовность, вот они, плюсы молодости», — хмыкает Белый.

«Или плюсы молодых любовников?» — подхватывает Желтый.

— Значит, мне всегда семнадцать, стоит подумать о Питти-бое, — улыбается Уэйд и облизывает головку по кругу, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Питер начинает дышать тяжелее, ловит на себе его взгляд, краснеет и откидывает голову назад. Одну руку он кладет Уэйду на затылок, но не давит, скорее просто держится.

«Почему он до сих пор так зажимается при минете? Сам сосет, что за ушами хрустит, а стоит нам встать на колени — ведет себя как девственница на первом свидании», — спрашивает Желтый.

«Можно без «сосет?» — недовольно отзывается Белый.

— Без сосет нельзя, — обрывает их Уэйд и берет в рот на всю длину, мягко поглаживая пальцами член у основания, а свободной рукой держась за тазовую косточку.

«В прошлый раз ты ее чуть не выломал, — напоминает Белый. — Боже, не пытайся отвечать с набитым ртом».

Питер от вибрации его голоса на своем члене выгибается и подается бедрами навстречу, и тогда Уэйд немного ускоряется. Он хватает его за бедро, с силой сдавливая пальцами, и закидывает себе на плечо. Второй ногой Питер пробуксовывает по одеялу, сбивая его окончательно.

«Ты бессовестно пользуешься его гибкостью», — не слишком строго комментирует Белый, когда Уэйд приподнимает бедра Питера, сгибая его пополам. Он продолжает наращивать темп, почти прижимаясь лбом к его животу и издавая пошлые чавкающие звуки, которые очень одобряет Желтый. Питер стонет в голос, зовя его по имени. Его ощутимо трясет, а грудная клетка загнано ходит вверх-вниз. Они немного меняют позу, чтобы перестать испытывать чей-то позвоночник на прочность. Питер расслабляется, пока Уэйд продолжает мять его ягодицы. Когда Питер поднимает голову, Уэйд показушно облизывает губы, отчего тот, улыбаясь и прикрыв ладонью лицо, падает обратно на подушку и запрокидывает голову.

— Не стесняйся, сладкий, скорострельность — это не грех для школьника, — смеется Уэйд, целуя кожу на внутренней части бедра. Питер хихикает и легонько пинает его пяткой в лопатку.

— Зато я могу кончить три раза подряд, прежде, чем ты выдохнешься. И кто здесь победитель? — Питер пытается убрать ногу с его плеча, но Уэйд вцепляется пальцами в его бедро сильнее.

— Победитель все равно я, и да, я никогда не забываю о твоей силе юности, малыш, — он поднимается выше, бегло проходясь губами по животу и груди, грубо целуя Питера и, в то же время, протискивая пальцы между его ягодиц. Бедро Питера он опускает себе на предплечье, раздвигая тем самым его ноги шире.Питер разрывает поцелуй и говорит недовольно:

— Вот теперь точно стоп, Мэй уже может по лестнице подниматься.

Уэйд нащупывает на поясе бутылек со смазкой и демонстративно громко щелкает крышкой.

— Не смешно, — Питер давит на его плечи, отстраняясь от поцелуев, которыми Уэйд щедро покрывает его ключицы.

— Я вообще серьезный парень, Питти-бой.

— Мы НЕ БУДЕМ сейчас это делать.

Уэйд снова сминает его губы в грубоватом поцелуе, кладя руку на член: от прохладной смазки Питер вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, а наоборот подается вперед. Уэйд ведет ладонью ниже и медленно вводит один палец, на что Питер морщится и хмурит брови, но закушенная губа выдает его с головой.

— Малыш, не будь занудой. У меня стоит, у тебя стоит, ты двигаешься бедрами навстречу моим смазанным пальцам. Поверь, все под контролем, просто капелька остроты в наш секс.

— Вот как это теперь называется, — не впечатляется Питер, подавляя предательский стон, когда Уэйд добавляет третий палец.

«Похоже, что кто-то скучал», — похабно хмыкает Желтый, когда Питер не сдерживается и начинает двигать бедрами навстречу. Белый возмущенно цокает языком и шикает на Желтого.

— Не хочу, чтобы Мэй нас застала, — хнычет Питер, когда Уэйд приспускает нижнюю часть костюма.

— Не хочу, чтобы мы думали о твоей тете, когда я собираюсь тебя отодрать, — рычит Уэйд, стараясь сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы войти аккуратно, без резких движений. Желтый с Белым никак не помогают: Желтый, как всегда, требует все сделать жестко, параллельно огрызаясь на Белого, тогда как сам Белый начинает рассуждать о том, как пошло округляется губы Питера в стоне, когда в него входит головка.

Питер морщится и шипит, замирая и впиваясь ногтями в спину Уэйда.

— Прости, малыш, что не снял весь костюм, — на выдохе говорит он, медленно входя глубже, — сам знаешь, время.

— Заткнись уже, — Питер тяжело дышит, стараясь расслабиться и закидывает вторую ногу на его плечо. Уэйд сразу же ловит его за щиколотку и прижимается щекой, свободной рукой сдавливая бедро и рывком толкая Питера на себя. Тот болезненно вскрикивает: Уэйд сразу же набирает темп, не давая ему привыкнуть. Он уже изучил, как трахать его так, чтобы он потом еще час лежал с блаженной улыбкой. Он двигается рывками, сгибая Питера под экстремальным углом. Стоны перемежаются с обрывками слов, смысл которых в этот момент абсолютно ясен.

— Давай там ты сам, малыш, я тут немного занят, стараясь выебать тебя и, при этом, не сломать, — рычит Уэйд и меняет угол проникновения, радуя слух прерывистым всхлипыванием.Питер отрывает одну руку от его шеи и просовывает ее между их телами, начиная активно себя ласкать. Он выгибает спину и стонет: «Быстрее, Уэйд».

— Ты точно супергерой, малыш, простой смертный не может выдавать такие позы и такие стоны. Как из лучшей порнухи, — сбивчиво говорит Уэйд, выполняя просьбу.

«Такой тугой», — рычит в его сознании Желтый, вызывая дрожь по всему телу.

«Все родители должны заботиться о счастливом будущем своих детей заранее и отправлять их на гимнастику», — комментирует Белый, когда Питер практически закидывает ноги себе за голову.

— Главное — не сломать, — хрипит Уэйд, чувствуя, как Питер двигает рукой все более рвано и начинает зажиматься. Гул в голове нарастает, голоса Белого и Желтого становятся сюрреалистично смазанными. Уэйд кусает кожу на бедре Питера, и, быстро лизнув, кусает снова.Питер кончает, рыча сквозь зубы что-то, похожее на ругательство, либо же, взывая к богу, кто знает. Брызги спермы долетают до его подбородка, и Уэйд наклоняется, быстро слизывая их. Питер это не очень любит, но сейчас не до этого. Сам он кончает, параллельно держа в голове мысль, что нужно немного ослабить хватку на бедре, но от его пальцев все равно останутся синяки.

Питер аккуратно опускает ноги, тянется к лицу Уэйда руками, и мягко целует в щеки, нос и уголки губ. Очень хочется просто завалиться сверху, но нужно удерживать вес на локтях, чтобы не придавить. Внезапно Питер с улыбкой морщится.

«Потекло», — догадывается Желтый.

— Молись, чтобы она не пришла сейчас, потому что я не уверен, что могу шевельнуться. В душ бы уже бежать, по-хорошему и нести простыни в стирку.

— Я отнесу тебя, не переживай.

— Нет, ты сейчас встаешь, натягиваешь костюм и вылезаешь в окно.

Уэйд хитро смеется и правда приподнимается, садясь на кровати и поправляя штаны.

— Я натягиваю только тебя, остальное я надеваю.

— Уэйд.

— Ты же понимаешь, что твоя тетя задерживается сегодня не просто так, и я в курсе этого, и, кто знает, даже могу быть причиной? Кто-то может назвать меня плохим парнем, но я бы не хотел быть застуканным тетей своего парня, когда сгибаю его пополам и трахаю. Предпочитаю перестраховаться. А вот ты — маленький извращенец, что любит риск.

Питер некоторое время молчит, ошеломленно приоткрыв рот.

— Ну ты и скотина! — весело восклицает он, довольно бодро колотя Уэйда пятками по спине. Все старания уходят на то, чтобы не смотреть на Питера: обнаженного, потного, растрепанного, с пятнами синяков и засосов на бедре, с подсыхающей спермой на животе и груди. Этим нельзя любоваться, если не планируешь повторить.

— Можно повторить в душе, — соглашается с Белым Уэйд. — Неделю мы еще не наверстали.

— Жаль, что тебя не возбуждает всякое это дерьмо, когда отрезают куски тела. Я бы подходил тебе идеально.

Питер давится газировкой и начинает кашлять.

— Или там ожоги, шрамирование. Удушение до финала, — не обращает на него внимания Уэйд. От кашля лицо Питера краснеет, а на глазах выступают слезы.

— Очередной прикол какой-то? — хрипло спрашивает он.

— Почему же, ты только представь: ты маленький маньячный извращенец, что любит отрезать людям пальцы, возбуждаясь от этого, а я славный малый, что отращивает пальцы за ночь, чтобы растягивать тебя ими утром. Разве не идеально? Желтый согласен, что звучит почти сказочно.

— Вот теперь мне стало жутковато. Тебе нравится такое?

«Все-таки зацепило?» — нервничает Белый.

— Мне? Что ты. Если бы у меня вставал каждый раз, когда я теряю часть своего тела, то я бы испытывал некоторые трудности, выполняя заказы. Со стояком тяжеловато бегать и стрелять, знаешь ли.

Питер многозначительно молчит, снова отпивая злополучную газировку.

— А что? — Оправдывается Уэйд. — Всякое в жизни бывает. Но если бы тебе этого хотелось — я бы не стал возражать, я бы быстро стал «за», даже Белый бы смирился, обещаю.

— Мне не хочется от тебя что-то отрезать.

— Согласен, мы не в сказке.

Питер ставит стакан на столик и перемещается поближе, закидывая ноги ему на колени. Уэйд тут же ловит рукой его пятку и начинает пощипывать за пальцы.

«Носки как преступление против человечества, что думаешь? — спрашивает Желтый. — Вполне можно взорвать завод по их производству, если Питер спрячет такие ступни от нас в носки».

— Иногда выглядит очень даже мило, — не соглашается Уэйд, наклоняется и легко кусает Питера за пятку. Тот лениво брыкается, но и вторая его ступня оказывается в крепком захвате и карается парой укусов в косточку. Питер смеется, откидывается назад, но перестает вырываться.

«В прошлый раз он дернулся из-за щекотки и случайно выбил тебе зуб, когда ты попытался эти пятки щекотать, давай аккуратнее, он очень испугался», — напоминает Белый.

— Ни за что не напугаю, — смиренно кивает Уэйд, закидывая ступни Питера на плечо и кладя подбородок на голень, — скорее сам себе все зубы выбью.

Питер вздыхает и поднимается, возвращая ноги Уэйду на колени. Он кладет ладони на его щеки и несильно сжимает, после чего большими пальцами поднимает уголки губ в подобии улыбки. Сам при этом тоже кривит лицо, показывая язык.

— Мне идеально подходишь ты целиком, — шепчет Питер и лижет его в кончик носа. — Именно целый, а не по частям. Так что все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Все как в сериале от NetFlix, ты уж поверь.

Уэйд прочищает горло и деланно серьезным тоном спрашивает:

— Тогда, может, мой идеальный принц, хочешь убедиться в сказочности моего члена?

Питер хитро улыбается в ответ:

— Чтобы стать принцем, нужно доказать, что ты отличный наездник, так что, да, я в деле.

«И-го-го блять», — свистит Желтый.

«Ты парня испортил», — отчитывает его Белый.

Питер оккупировал кухонный стол: он занял ноутбук, разложил тетради и учебники. Уэйд старается не мешать, только иногда ставит где-нибудь рядом тарелку с закусками, да время от времени целует вихрастую макушку. В целом он тоже занят: изучает новое дело.

«Ага, ты вместо профайла сверлишь взглядом чью-то спину уже минут сорок», — не соглашается Желтый.

— Ничего я не портил, смотри, как примерно учится.

«Ты вчера уговаривал его прогулять школу, и он в итоге опоздал, сам знаешь».

— Уроки полового воспитания, — чуть слышно шепчет Уэйд, чтобы не мешать Питеру заниматься. — Ему все понравилось, ему вообще регулярно в школу ходить не обязательно, он и так самый умный сладкий парень на свете.

«Портишь ему жизнь, — не сдается Белый. — Будь серьезней».

«Отъебись, — огрызается Желтый. — Лучше бы вообще уже бросить школу, он бы мог учиться, пока мы на деле, и ждать нас дома, всегда, в любое время».

— Желтый, опять ты за свое, — морщится Уэйд, снова открывает на телефоне профайл и пытается сосредоточиться.

«Мне казалось, что мы сошлись на том, что образование Питера — приоритет», — повышает голос Белый.

«Мы договорились, что найдем квартиру около колледжа и будем прощать нерегулярный секс во время экзаменов», — не соглашается Желтый.

— Вы без меня там все обсудили уже что ли? — слишком громко возмущается Уэйд: Питер вздрагивает и оборачивается, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Не обращай внимания, сладкий, учись хорошо, — машет он с фальшивой улыбкой.

«Благодаря Старку у него будет стипендия», — напоминает Белый.

— Я бы и сам оплатил чертов колледж, — шипит Уэйд. — Почему он нас не попросил?

«Ты в курсе, сколько стоит образование в этой стране?».

— Я мало сплю, можно брать заказы днем и ночью, хватит и на колледж, и на патроны.

«Это престижно — получать образование своим умом, знаешь ли, тем более, когда фигурирует стажировка у Железного Человека», — занудствует Белый.

— Он бы не взял деньги, — Уэйд вяло кивает: спорить попросту глупо.

«Чему сейчас детей учат? Все своим трудом, куда ушли те времена, когда все хотели богатого папика?» — ворчит Желтый.

— Питти-бой в любые времена был бы из тех, кто ботанит и всего добивается сам, мудак.

«Так ты гордишься или недоволен?» — интересуется Белый.

Питер вырывает лист из блокнота и складывает его к остальным одиноким кускам переработанных лесов Южной Америки. Множество каких-то схем и таблиц расположились в одному ему известном порядке.

«Он пойдет работать к этому мудаку Старку, и тот сможет взять тебя за яйца», — говорит Желтый.

Питер что-то быстро печатает, после чего вскидывает руку вверх с коротким: «Да, наконец-то!».

— Я горжусь, — уверенно отвечает Уэйд и возвращается к профайлу, возвращаясь к профайлу.

«Давай его не просто убьем, а предварительно сломаем ноги?» — примирительно предлагает Желтый, вчитываясь в информацию о цели.

— Если что-то случится в будущем, то мы сможем помочь. Дать кровь, дать почку, дать денег. Все, что угодно.

«Про группу крови ты не слышал? Или про сокращение срока жизни после пересадки? Если ему вынесут мозги, то тебе нечего будет ему предложить, умник», — не унимается Белый, пылая праведной заботой о Питере.

«Или представь, что по какой-то причине из твоей печенки начнешь расти ты прямо внутри мальца. Кто знает эту регенерацию».

— Фу, блять! Желтый, фу! Что с тобой такое, кто тебя недолюбил, что ты такой ебанутый? Даже думать об этом не хочу, — Уэйд кривится и изображает рвотный позыв.

Он пробирается в палату Питера только глубокой ночью, когда Мэй уходит. Несмотря на возмущение Белого, даже пытается Питера разбудить, но не выходит. Похоже, что его чем-то накачали, вроде успокоительных, чтобы спал крепко.

«Ты и сам все понимаешь, отрицать бессмысленно. Он наверняка дико напуган», — мягко говорит Белый. От его тона сводит зубы.

— Питти-бой будет теперь бояться каждого шороха, — вздыхает Уэйд, не обращая внимания на прошедшую мимо двери медсестру.

«Он заработал перелом и сотрясение, это не так уж страшно», — пытается успокоить их Желтый.

— И нервный срыв, наверняка.

«Это не редкость среди тех, кто нас окружает, — кисло напоминает Белый. — Осборн заработал куда больше».

— И мы его даже не убили, — Уэйд скрипит зубами, едва сдерживая ярость.— Поломали в разных местах, но остановились, когда Паучок попросил. Этого не достаточно, а его куда-то увезли!

«Нам несложно будет узнать куда», — намекает Белый со всей серьезностью.

— Уэйд?

Уэйд рывком пододвигает кресло к кровати, стягивает маску и прижимается лбом к ладони Питера.

— Малыш мой, Питти-бой. Я не знал, что ты пострадал, я не знал, что ты там. Я пришел с Паучком, я не знал, что мой малыш ранен. Так бы я пришел, сразу же. Так бы я вытащил у этого ублюдка все изнутри и сложил обратно в удобном мне порядке. Прости. Я это исправлю, обещаю, ему будет так больно, что ты здесь сможешь услышать крики. Его можно будет вложить в ваши учебники по биологии как наглядное пособие, клянусь. Я хотел тебя увидеть, поэтому до сих пор не сделал этого, малыш. Еще две минутки, и я пойду, — Уэйд сбивается и быстро прижимается губами к пальцам Питера, невесомо целуя их несколько раз.

Питер морщится и устало прикрывает глаза. На его лице легкая улыбка.

— Посиди со мной, — голос у него слабый, гнусавый, на лице большая повязка, похоже, что у сломан нос.

— Пока не уснешь, буду здесь. Вот увидишь, я успею все провернуть до твоего следующего пробуждения. Проснешься, а я уже здесь, виляю хвостом и жду твоей улыбки.

— Не надо никого убивать.

Уэйд хмурится, стараясь не выдать напряжения в теле. Он так же мягко проходится губами по запястью Питера, но раздраженный вздох подавить не может.

«Это из фонда золотых цитат Человека-паука: «Дэдпул, никаких смертей!», «Дэдпул, нет!», «Спасибо, Дэдпул, что спас мою задницу!» — кривится Белый.

— Ох уж эти таблетки, помутили рассудок моего наивного пирожка, говорит всякую ерунду, — бормочет Уэйд.

— Я серьезно. Я рад, что ты его не убил. Он отец моего одноклассника, Гарри. Мы как раз посещали музей с классом, немного задержались в зале космоса с ним и…

— Постой. При чем тут это? Он может быть хоть Папой Римским, но, если решил добраться до меня через моего малыша, я оторву ему голову, чтобы другим преподать урок.

— Он не за мной пришел, вообще-то.

«Чего?» — одновременно восклицают Белый и Желтый.

— Он хотел добраться не до меня или тебя. Он хотел добраться до Человека-паука, поэтому пришел за Мишель. Я просто попытался ему помешать, и Гарри тоже. Человек-паук пришел буквально через пару минут, но, как видишь, мы успели отхватить. Мэй сказала, что Мишель в порядке, только напугана. И что ты спас Человека-паука.

— Ерунда, — машинально отвечает Уэйд, все еще обдумывая услышанное, — просто не позволил проткнуть его насквозь. Знаешь, это у меня всегда получалось лучше, вот и поспешил продемонстрировать. Паучку понравилось, он даже поблагодарил и почти обнял, когда я его вытащил.

«Даже сейчас не можешь не ерничать, — возмущается Белый. — Это важно! Мы услышали нечто важное, давай, прокручивай шестеренки в башке!»

Уэйд приходит в себя от его грубого тона: обычно Белый тот, кто дольше остальных не повышает голос.

— Спас Человека-паука. И меня тоже. И пощадил мистера Осборна.

«Пускай не говорит то, что собирается сказать», — хнычет Желтый.

— Ты герой, Уэйд.

— Я не герой, — быстро отвечает он. От собственного грубого тона становится стыдно.

— Для меня герой. Я упрямее тебя, а еще ранен. Так что, просто согласись и не спорь, в этой битве тебе не победить.

Питер улыбается. Глаза Уэйда закрыты, но он слышит улыбку, определенно. Питер гладит его по щеке, уху и коже головы. Они все думают, что так ласкают собаку, но не говорят об этом вслух, прижимаясь к ладони сильнее.

Рука Питера еще зафиксирована, но синяков почти не осталось, только ссадина на переносице, будто он получил ранение в обычной драке за школой. Уэйд провожает его до лаборатории, легко треплет по голове и еще некоторое время сверлит взглядом закрывшиеся двери.

«Интересно, сейчас дети вообще дерутся за школой?» — спрашивает Желтый.

— Насколько я буду выглядеть старым, если предположу, что они дерутся онлайн?

Входящий звонок отвлекает его от монолога Белого о том, какая хорошая система безопасности в башне Старка, и сколько он уже увидел в ней брешей. Уэйд смотрит на имя абонента.

«Помяни черта», — вздыхает Желтый.

— Раз уж ты решил заглянуть в гости, Уилсон, может, поднимешься? — голос Старка всегда казался Уэйду притягательным и отталкивающим одновременно.

— Так и знал, что ты успел соскучиться, но, боюсь, что столько дел.

— Это касается Питера Паркера.

Уэйд хмурится и идет в сторону лифтов. Его доступ позволяет подняться на другой уровень лабораторий, где Тони Старк совмещает страсть к изобретениям с попытками не признавать алкоголизм. Однако, первым Уэйду встречается не хозяин башни, а Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка и без своего костюма выглядит невероятно статно: осанку и разворот плеч не спрятать под простой толстовкой.

«Это не первая наша встреча, дыши», — напоминает Белый.

Кэп протягивает ему ладонь. От крепкого рукопожатия Уэйду становится не по себе: весь его гнев, с которым он готовился к разговору, сходит на нет. Белый не разделяет его восторга, говорит, что появился позже всеобщей детской истерии по главному герою Америки. Желтый обычно отмалчивается, но Уэйд знает, что тот на его стороне.

— Уилсон.

— Старк.

«Умеет же разрушить магию момента», — морщится Желтый.

— Насчет Зеленого гоблина. Хорошая работа, — говорит Кэп, опираясь бедром о стол, на котором свалены какие-то железяки. Из-за железяк выглядывает Старк. Перед ним на экранах горят расчеты и схемы, к которым нет смысла присматриваться.

— Благодарю, капитан Роджерс, — вальяжно отвечает Уэйд, тоже подходя к столу и опираясь на него руками. Старк смахивает чертежи в сторону и повторяет его движение.

— Не звонишь, не заходишь, я уже думал волноваться.

— Слышал эти слова не так давно от чьей-то мамаши. Ближе к делу, я не шутил, что времени у меня немного.

«Мы сегодня только закинуть стираться цветное планировали», — не соглашается Белый.

— Завали, идиот, — огрызается Уэйд. Все Мстители в курсе его разговоров с самим собой, поэтому такие реплики игнорируют. Кроме, разве что, Соколиного глаза, но ему пока не удавалось победить Дэдпула в оскорбительных комментариях, так как в случае чего всегда можно пустить в дело колкости насчет жены и детей.

— Ты не думай, что я рад тебя здесь видеть. Ты сам знаешь, что связывает тебя и Мстителей. Что я тебе плачу, — Старк скрещивает руки на груди. Кэп молча наблюдает за их словесной перепалкой, нахмурившись от последних слов.

— Ошибочка, Старки. Я позволяю тебе платить себе за услуги, которые вам необходимы. Понимаю, сложно принять, что приходится прибегать к помощи наемника и закрывать глаза на его деятельность, но это так. И я прощаю тебя, потому что не хочу, чтобы оскорбленное эго разорвало твой кожаный костюм изнутри.

— Дэдпул, ты не зарывайся…

— Стоп, — Кэп не повышает голос, но Старк моментально замолкает. — Мы хотели поговорить о другом. Питер Паркер.

— Что Питер Паркер? — Уэйд не собирается говорить лишнего, поэтому включает дурачка.

— Стажер в Старк Индастриз.

«Почему нельзя сразу перейти к угрозам?» — ноет Белый.

«Интересно, Питеру понравится корейская кухня? Недалеко от Сеула у нас точно есть неизвестная им квартира», — перебирает варианты Желтый.

— Все любят лапшу. Ближе к делу, Старк.

— Ты вряд ли осознаешь, насколько Питер умный парень.

«Это оскорбление? Вызов?» — Белый негодует.

— Если бы не желание его тети не забирать его школьные годы, он бы закончил школу еще в прошлом году, и уже бы блистал в Массачусетском, и мы бы готовили ему место здесь, в Старк Индастриз.

«Ладно, возможно, чего-то мы не знали», — поникает Белый.

— То, что он оказался втянут в ту ситуацию с Зеленым Гоблином, не могло не привлечь наше внимание, — добавляет Кэп.

— Я смогу обеспечить этой заднице безопасность, не сомневайтесь.

— Дело не в этом. Сейчас я буду оскорблять тебя, Уилсон, но ты уж дослушай до конца. Нормальный подросток не свяжется с таким, как ты. Он прикормил зверя, и я ни на секунду не поверю, что он не знает об этом. Конечно, я не могу отследить все, спасибо, что так аккуратно обходишь любые системы слежения. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы фонд имени меня оплатил учебу новому злому гению, который не гнушается ложиться под убийцу.

— Тони!

Окрик Кэпа слегка отрезвляет Уэйда, и он убирает руку от катаны. Старк выглядит донельзя напыщенным, и так хочется стереть эту ухмылочку с его лица.

«Как он смеет говорить так о Питере!» — рычит Белый.

«Ублюдок. Мы уже собирались поделиться с ним мыслями по поводу возможного теракта в здании, но теперь, похоже, станем его причиной», — соглашается Желтый.

Старк делает вид, что не впечатлен реакцией Уэйда, когда тот потянулся к оружию, но от них не скрылось, как он напрягся.

— Это грубо, Тони, — отчитывает его Кэп. — Дэдпул, не в этом дело, вовсе нет, послушай…

— У вас осталось мало попыток, прежде, чем мое терпение лопнет, девочки, — деланно веселым тоном прерывает его Уэйд. — Я никогда не буду против слов в свой адрес, особенно, если они близки к реальности, но еще одно замечание о Питере, которое не понравится двоим из нас трех, и я сейчас не о нас с вами, а о голосах в своей безумной голове, и сегодняшний день может кому-то показаться не столь солнечным и прекрасным. Либо даже последним, если проголосуют все трое.

— Согласен, — коротко отвечает Кэп и многозначительно смотрит на Старка. — Мы хотели сказать, что Питер — очень умный, но ему только семнадцать, сейчас тот самый возраст, когда ему нужно правильное влияние.

«Он что, решил к нему в папаши заделаться?» — не верит своим ушам Желтый.

— Хочешь сказать, что я оказываю на него плохое влияние?

— Ты убиваешь за деньги.

— Вы убиваете бесплатно.

— Он знает, что ты наемник, и его это не смущает, — снова встревает в разговор Старк. — Ты просто не понимаешь, насколько он хорош.

— Я-то? — пошло ухмыляется Уэйд и играет бровями, отчего Старк закатывает глаза.

— Ты хоть раз видел его проекты? Знаешь, как он получил эту стажировку? Как его заметил фонд, чтобы дать грант на учебу? Ты, я уверен, понятия не имеешь, вряд ли хоть что-то способно задержаться в этой наполненной шлаком башке. На основе его школьного проекта по химии разработана формула для паутины Человека-паука. Ты что думаешь, у меня здесь Диснейленд, что я пускаю школьников в лаборатории?

Уэйд не отвечает. Стыдно. Он никогда не спрашивал, чем занимается Питер на стажировке. А ведь тот не так давно радостно прыгал по квартире, когда узнал, что теперь будет работать со Старком лично.

«Они просто хотят тебя таким образом прижать, через Питера», — старается отвлечь его Желтый.

— Я надеюсь, что он станет отличным ученым, изобретателем. Из тех, что меняет жизнь людей к лучшему, — Старк устало трет пальцами переносицу.— А не выйдет отсюда новый Хлыст, Мандарин или Октавиус. Но я не знаю, что из него получится, если рядом будешь ты, Уилсон.

— Извини, после истории с Зеленым Гоблином мы без твоего ведома включили Питера в программу по защите, чтобы информация о нем, его связи с тобой и Старк Индастриз не была доступна. Это обычный протокол для семей Мстителей, я решил тебе сообщить, — добавляет Кэп.

Уэйд молчит, выслушивая поскуливание Желтого. Белый пытается его утешить, но он тоже в замешательстве.

— Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать, Старки. Может, вам все же усыновить его? Так яростно защищаете. Я впечатлен.

— Дэдпул.

— Я все понял, капитан Роджерс. Поверьте, если кто и хочет спасать мир, творя добро — то это Питти-бой. Этот малец мечтает о том, чтобы помогать супергероям, я — не его жизненная установка, скорее случайный элемент. Вам не о чем беспокоиться.

— Это серьезно, Уилсон, ты понимаешь, что я буду приглядывать за ним?

— А ты понимаешь, что я буду этому мешать, верно? Он будет лучшим ученым, еще лучше тебя, Старк. В этом ты не сомневайся.

Он поворачивается к Кэпу.

— Я его не испорчу. Только не Питера. Даю слово, капитан Роджерс.

— Ты не всегда можешь совладать со своей башкой, Уилсон, правда думаешь, что чего-то твое слово стоит? — не унимается Старк.

Уэйд трет виски, стараясь сосредоточиться.

— Я не оставлю Питера, даже не просите. Скорее снова вырежу всю вселенную, чем буду без него.

— Никто не просит об этом, что ты, — говорит Кэп тем самым тоном, после которого солдаты бегут за ним на баррикады. — Ты столько раз помогал нам, столько раз спасал жизни, особенно хорошо о тебе отзываются Человек-паук и Соколиный глаз.

— Мы с Паучком друзья, — соглашается Уэйд, немного расслабляясь.

— Именно так он и говорит. И мы с Тони это видим. Эта беседа не для того, чтобы что-то сделать с Питером — он на верном пути. Мы хотим, чтобы ты был избирательнее на своем. Ты знаешь, что твоя помощь нам всегда кстати.

— Кому она не кстати, когда нужно спасать мир. Я все понял, капитан Роджерс. Питти, судя по всему, в надежных руках. И я сейчас не о себе, если что, но я спокоен. Но я надеру вам жопы, если что не так. Либо вы надерете мне.

— Договорились, — хмуро кивает Старк.

— Да, Кэп весь такой правильный. Когда вижу его — сразу хочется подойти и покаяться, что как-то раз дрочил, когда по телеку начал играть гимн. Но я не остановился.

«Это даже патриотично, нет?» — задумывается Белый.

— Я канадец, конечно это патриотично.

Питер смеется. Уэйд уже давно переместился на кровать, подложив колени ему под голову. Питер как не в чем не бывало продолжает читать учебник, пока пальцы Уэйда уже начинают зарываться ему в волосы.

— Они живут своей жизнью, — оправдывается он вслух.

«Боже, ну и уродство», — говорит сквозь зубы Желтый. Грубые руки взрослого мужчины, в струпьях от ожогов и шрамов. Мягкие волосы молодого парня, нежная кожа за ушами. Питер хихикает и дергается, когда Уэйд проводит там кончиками пальцев, но голову не убирает.

«Он просто не видит, как уродливо это выглядит», — продолжает вымещать плохое настроение Желтый.

— Что мне, отрезать их, как вернемся домой? — резко спрашивает Уэйд и легко дует Питеру в ухо. Потом касается его языком.

Питер накрывает ухо ладонью, отчего его пальцы ложатся поверх пальцев Уэйда. Он сжимает их, однако, продолжает читать учебник.

«Либо делает вид», — говорит Белый.

— Но ты прав, малыш. Тот же Капитан Америка не убивает людей. Никогда.

— Это правильно, — повторяет Питер.

— А если этот человек убивает людей? — не унимается Уэйд.

— То Капитан Америка поймает его и отдаст правосудию. И преступник будет наказан.

— А если этот человек убил детей? На глазах их матери? А ее изнасиловал на глазах мужа, после чего убил их всех? И все это в любом порядке?

Питер замирает.

— И вот, я получаю заказ: «Найди ублюдка и вышиби ему мозги». Будь я Капитаном Америкой, то решил бы, что убитый горем отец девушки пускай довольствуется тем, что ублюдок будет сидеть за решеткой. Посидит, подумает. Этого же достаточно, Питти-бой?

— Ты как-то сгущаешь краски, — ерзает Питер, уже не глядя в учебник.

— Вовсе нет, мой наивный пирожок. В мире куча ублюдков. Иногда одни ублюдки заказывают других ублюдков.

«А ты — самый мерзкий ублюдок из них всех берешься за это», — напоминает Желтый.

— Именно, — ничуть не смущаясь соглашается Уэйд.

Питер переворачивается на спину и смотрит на него пристально. Ему вот-вот должны снять гипс, а с ранки на носу уже отвалилась корочка. Хотя это, конечно, не имеет значения, Уэйду очень хочется, чтобы шрама не осталось. Как и у любого другого человека они у Питера есть: укусила соседская собака, в детстве упал коленкой на разбитую бутылку, соскользнул нож, когда чистил рыбу, переболел ветрянкой и не удержался, чтобы не расчесать пару оспин на спине. Уэйд расспрашивает про каждый, и каждый запоминает. Желтого выводит из себя эта одержимость чужими шрамами, но сам он не может успокоиться и время от времени целует эти незначительные белые полоски на идеальном, по его мнению, теле.

Уэйд берет ладонь Питера в свою и прижимает к его же щеке.

— Я стал очень избирательным после встречи с твоей высокоморальной классной задницей, — будто пытается оправдаться он, — но другой высокоморальной заднице сия Америки этого недостаточно.

Питер переплетает пальцы с его. Желтый снова начинает вопить в его голове, что это уродство, но Уэйд не откликается.

— А вообще, малыш, представь. Выбор для Кэпа. Убить кого-нибудь, чтобы спасти, как думаешь?

— Он бы что-нибудь придумал, наверное, — пожимает плечами Питер.

«Придумал бы свою братву в трико, которая подоспеет на помощь», — хмыкает Белый.

— Тогда так, — Уэйд тыкает Питера в нос, отчего тот начинает морщиться и пытается увернуться, — Кэпу надо убить кого-нибудь, чтобы вернуть из сороковых свою милую Пегги. Как тебе такое?

— Он бы на это не пошел, — смеется Питер, закрывая лицо рукой в попытке защитить свой веснушчатый нос от посягательств.

— Вот именно. Даже если это откровенно плохой человек. А разве стоит жизнь плохиша счастья Кэпа с его большой любовью? Не думаю! — Уэйд ловит лицо Питера в свои широкие ладони, стремительно наклоняется и целует в нос. Питер затихает, смущенно улыбаясь. В его глазах появляется озорной огонек.

«Не малыш, а машина по соблазнению брутальных наемников», — умиляется Белый.

— А вот я бы любого убил ради тебя, Питер, даже не сомневайся, — мурлычет Уэйд.

Питер замирает и начинает хмуриться.

— Уэйд, ты людей и за меньшее убивал. Например, за деньги.

«Или ради удовольствия», — соглашается с Питером Белый.

— Лучше представь, что наоборот. Нужно не убить. Что тебе дают огромный заказ на миллион долларов, и цель, ух-ты: банда торговцев детьми. И их нужно не убить, чтобы со мной все было в порядке.

«Маленький чертенок», — восхищенно шепчет Белый.

— Ты знаешь о своем исключительном авторитете перед одним наемником в красном и не боишься им пользоваться, сладкий, — смеется Уэйд и подмигивает. — Я бы не смог спать спокойно и сидел бы ночами около тебя и охранял, если бы знал, что где-то ходят заинтересованные в детишках люди.

Питер шутливо толкает его кулаком в бок, потом садится напротив, по обыкновению скрестив ноги. Уэйд кладет руки ему на колени, легко, почти целомудренно начинает поглаживать через ткань домашних штанов.

— Правда, Уэйд. Убить для Кэпа — сложный моральный выбор. Как переступить через себя. А ты не убей, — Питер становится задумчивым.

— Ну и кого бы мне нужно не убить ради тебя, сладкий? — игриво спрашивает Уэйд, немного наклоняясь вперед.

— Ты бы не убил, того, кто с тобой сделал это, — Питер неопределенно указывает на него, явно имея в виду кожу, — ради меня?

«Пиздюк мелкий», — гневно вопит Желтый.

«Наш маленький хитрый идеал», — не соглашается Белый.

Уэйд молчит, но начинает дышать тяжелее. Он перестает гладить колени, стискивая пальцы, хоть и не сильно. Почему такой простой вопрос вызывает гнев? Нужно сказать, что конечно бы не убил, пошутить, что ради такой задницы бы снова записался в «Оружие X», не раздумывая.

«Спизди и дело с концом», — соглашается Желтый.

Но Уэйд молчит.

Питер чувствует перемену в его настроении, подается вперед и неловко забирается на колени, обхватывая его ногами и рукой. Уэйд обнимает в ответ. Питер что-то нашептывает ему, уткнувшись в шею, кажется, извиняется. Белый вступает с ним в диалог, но Уэйд не прислушивается. Он смотрит на свою уродливую руку, уже задравшую на боку Питера футболку и оглаживающую мягкую кожу на животе.

— Отрубить по самый локоть, — одними губами шепчет он, отгибая резинку домашних штанов.

Уснуть не получается. Он уже четвертый раз поправляет одеяло Питера, и даже Желтый не выдает оскорбительных комментариев по этому поводу. Его глаза давно привыкли к темноте, поэтому он вполне может разглядывать спящего, стоя над ним, будто зловещий персонаж из фильма ужасов.

«Или из Корпорации Монстров?» — предлагает Белый.

Питер спит на одном боку уже месяц. Через два дня ему снимут гипс, и он все время повторяет, что сразу же завалится на правую сторону и будет лежать на ней неделю без перерыва.

«Когда мы ломали руку в детстве, нам ставили обычный гипс, а не эти полиуретановые цветные хрени», — совсем как старик ворчит Желтый. Уэйд встряхивает головой, не давая никому из них вернуться в воспоминания о прошлом.

К ограниченному функционалу Питер за это время привык: он уже не ноет, когда приходится натягивать куртку, сам шнурует одной рукой кеды, свободно разгуливает в гостях у Уэйда без футболки и даже готовит омлет с беконом на завтрак.Но это не мешает Уэйду врываться к нему в ванную, когда тот принимает душ. Иногда это действительно заканчивается тем, что он просто помогает Питеру помыть голову и трет спинку, но чаще всего, у Белого даже есть статистика на этот счет, это заканчивается сексом. Либо грубой дрочкой, при которой Уэйд зажимает Питера в углу душевой и грязно нашептывает ему о том, что поможет разобраться с его проблемой, раз любимая рука сломана.

Сам Питер грозится, что перестанет мыться, но в последнее время перестал закрывать дверь на щеколду.

— Как может не быть любимой руки? — шепотом спрашивает Уэйд.

«Тебе не кажется, что иногда ты бываешь слишком груб? Если хочешь знать статистику, то она тебе не понравится, — не обращает внимания на вопрос Белый. — В больнице удивились, что у него столько синяков на теле после инцидента с Осборном, а стоило позвонить в службу опеки».

«А он такой: да нет, что вы, тетя меня не бьет, это мой бойфренд любит ставить меня на колени на жесткий пол и грубо трахать», — пародирует высокий голос Питера Желтый.

Уэйд скрипит зубами, давая понять, что ему не нравится, куда зашла тема. Он снова поправляет одеяло, убирает пряди волос со лба Питера, и тут же резко одергивает руку, потому что на мгновение раздражение, что волосы слишком отрасли, берет верх, и ему хочется с силой дернуть, собрав пряди в пятерню.

«Нам надо поспать», — уговаривает Желтый.

«Ты и сам понимаешь, к чему все идет. Сколько ты продержался? Полгода? Если не хочешь обнулить счетчик, то просто ляг в кровать».

Уэйд уходит из спальни, падает на диван в гостиной и зажимает пальцами виски.

«Если не поспишь, то и дальше будешь на нем срываться. Либо уже сорвешься сам», — не отстает Белый.

Уэйд издает тихий жалобный стон и утыкается лицом в спинку дивана.

— Я все порчу.

«Не надо вот только этого, блять», — ощетинивается Желтый.

— Они правы. Старк прав, черт побери. Не думал, что скажу это, но Питеру пиздец, если он останется со мной на этой помойке.

«Остановись, тряпка», — рычит Желтый.

Уэйд встает с дивана, берет телефон и открывает профайл с заказом. Ему необходимо расслабиться.

«Хоть бы записку оставил», — недовольно говорит Белый, когда он тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

— Разве табличка «не беспокоить», не для того, чтобы нас, блять, не беспокоили? — гневно кричит Уэйд, осматривая трупы охранников, прибежавших в номер после первых же выстрелов.

Апартаменты огромные, и мафиозный глава, что снимает их, не поскупился на вооруженную охрану. Очередной громила падает замертво, не успев сделать ни выстрела, его напарник простреливает Уэйду грудную клетку, но его это все равно не спасает. Уэйд откидывает ставший бесполезным пистолет, так как патроны в нем закончились, а запасную обойму он, ввиду поспешных сборов, взять забыл.

«Зато ты не забыл малышек», — радостно вопит Желтый, когда Уэйд достает катаны.

Он обезглавливает еще троих, хоть и зарабатывает еще пару дыр в районе солнечного сплетения.

— Что за школа боевых искусств имени неудачных злодеев? Стрелять всегда нужно в голову, в самом деле, — устало говорит Уэйд, прислонившись к стене. Впереди спальня, и, судя по всему, объект спрятался именно там. За дверями слышны голоса, значит, людей там больше, чем один.Хрипло выдохнув Уэйд выбивает двери и останавливается на пороге. Если не привносить в работу капельку пафоса и театральщины, то сдохнуть можно.

«Вот это каламбур», — закатывает глаза Белый.

Перед ним стоит женщина, и он с неудовольствием отмечает, что она безоружна. Но она и есть его цель, и она отдает приказы, после которых умирают люди. И это все не имело бы значения, если бы она не пряталась за спиной того, кого Уэйд никак не ожидал здесь увидеть.

— Ты же тот мутант из Сербии, — говорит он и опускает катаны.

«Ларс», — подсказывает Желтый.

Давний знакомый тоже узнает его, судя по тому, как меняется выражение его лица, но не опускает выставленные вперед руки.

«Ну и кто скажет, какие у него там способности?» — спрашивает Белый.

— Нехорошо получается, — тяжело вздыхает Уэйд, замерев в нерешительности.

— Привет, Дэдпул, — говорит Ларс все с тем же акцентом.

«Похоже, что он скандинав. И чего не сиделось в своей Швеции сраной?» — морщится Желтый.

Женщина, что является его целью, выходит из оцепенения и вопросительно смотрит в спину своему защитнику, затем снова на Уэйда. Ее губы кривятся в неприятной усмешке, словно она сразу понимает суть ситуации. Она тихо говорит что-то Ларсу на ухо, и Уэйд, даже если и может разобрать отдельные слова, не знает языка.Ларс недовольно дергает плечом и кратко отвечает.

— Я пришел за ней, — говорит Уэйд, сильнее сжимая в руки катаны.

— Она моя сестра, — перебивает Ларс. Его решительный тон говорит лучше всяких слов, что он не отойдет.

«Лучше бы ты остался на диване, а еще лучше, в кровати с Питером», — ноет Белый.

«Я предлагаю их отпустить», — говорит Желтый.

— Что?! — слишком громко удивляется Уэйд, отчего Ларс с сестрой дергаются, и вокруг них идет рябью защитный барьер.

«Вот и одной тайной меньше», — бесцветным голосом говорит Желтый.

— Нет, нет, ты тему не переводи. Что ты имеешь в виду? Какой отпустить? Ты ее профайл видел? Мне придется Питти-боя запереть в подвале, если она отсюда уйдет.

Ларс нервно сглатывает и купол снова идет рябью. Он тяжело дышит, и на его висках выступают капли пота.

«Позвони Старку или капитану Роджерсу. Они дальше сами», — спокойно предлагает Желтый.

— Я пожалею об этом, — скалится Уэйд.

К тому моменту, когда Капитан Америка и Черная пантера прибывают на место, Уэйд уже начинает терять связь с реальностью. Оружие у сестрички все-таки есть. Только не требует патронов.

Уэйд сидит на полу около Ларса, положив его голову себе на колени. Совсем недавно они так сидели с Питером, и он перебирал его волосы, а тот улыбался и прятал ладонями нос.

«Ты не виноват», — утешает его Белый.

Кэп и Т’Чалла быстро вливаются в битву, обезвреживая подоспевших на помощь боссу головорезов. Уэйд поднимает голову, и как в замедленной съемке видит, как Черная Пантера одним ударом отбрасывает от себя двоих. Один из охранников явно родился под счастливой звездой, потому что он с треском ударяется спиной о колонну. Второму повезло меньше, и он разбивает окно, выпадая на улицу.

«Здесь же этажей тридцать?» — спрашивает Желтый.

Сестра Ларса оказывается тоже мутантом, и когда он дозвонился до Старка, она взбесилась. Уэйд с безразличием наблюдает за тем, как она откидывает очередным взрывом от себя Кэпа и одного из своих же охранников.

«Ты не виноват», — повторяет Белый.

Уэйд еще раз проверяет пульс.

«Это она убила его», — пытается докричаться Белый.

— Малыш? — Уэйд поднимает голову. Ему мерещится голос Питера, и, хотя он понимает, что это последствия удара головой, не может не откликнуться. Пошатываясь он все же встает, оставляя Ларса лежать на ковре.

— Прости, малыш, — говорит Уэйд, хотя понимает, как глупо и неправильно это сейчас звучит.

Он берет катану, в его распоряжении только одна, так как вторую отбросило взрывом в неизвестном направлении. Его все штормит, когда рядом с ним оказывается Кэп. Его бровь рассечена, и кровь крупными каплями течет, пачкая лицо и униформу.

— Дэдпул, ты в порядке? Нужна твоя помощь.

— Конечно, капитан Роджерс. Одну минуту.

Уэйд перехватывает катану поудобнее и оборачивается к мутантше, что еще одним взрывом погребла Пантеру под обломками этажа над ними. Они с Кэпом одновременно бросаются вперед, обходя противника с флангов.

— Не бойся, я не убью твою сестру, — бормочет Уэйд. — Сегодня я в команде Капитана Америки.

Когда он приходит домой, то долго стоит, оперевшись на входную дверь. Только начинает светать, и Питер еще спит, судя по тому, что не выходит его встречать.

«Ты пачкаешь кровью коврик», — говорит Белый.

Уэйд смотрит под ноги. Это так.

— Мне насрать, — отвечает он. — Мне насрать в большинстве случаев, когда ты несешь подобную хрень. И Желтому тоже насрать.

Желтый злорадно хихикает.

Уэйд отталкивается от двери и идет в ванную комнату. Свет лампы ослепляет, хочется шипеть на нее как вампиры из фильмов. Он забирается в ванну, не раздеваясь, и включает воду.

— На твои замечания, Желтый, что ты хочешь кого-то порвать на куски или взорвать, мне тоже насрать. Насрать всем, чтобы вы понимали, — бросает он злобно и прибавляет напор, глядя на то, как вода, смешиваясь с его кровью, утекает в слив.

«Не забудь ту часть, где всем насрать на тебя», — выплевывает Белый.

Уэйд перевешивается через край ванной и копается в ящике, который определил под аптечку. В нем лежит пачка обезболивающих, травка и пистолет.

— Это не так.

Он достает ствол, скатывается в ванной пониже, вытаскивая не помещающиеся ноги и закидывая их на бортик.

«Но ты собираешься сделать все, чтобы это исправить, говнюк», — с обидой говорит Желтый.

— В этом весь я, — криво усмехается Уэйд и нажимает на курок.

Первое, что он чувствует, когда приходит в себя: дико затекла поясница. Все же не самую удачную позу он выбрал, позвоночник точно не одобряет.

— И как только Питти-бой это выдерживает, — стонет он, выгибаясь и ударяясь затылком о бортик.

— Сам удивляюсь.

Уэйд резко открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Питером. Тот сидит около ванной, прижавшись щекой к бортику. Выражение лица у него нечитаемое: что-то между грустью, усталостью, злостью и…

«Разочарованием, да», — подсказывает Белый дрожащим голосом

— Эй, малыш, как дела?

Питер прикрывает глаза и поднимается. На нем нет футболки, только домашние штаны. Он с головы до ног выпачкан уже подсохшей кровью, странно, что Уэйд не заметил этого сразу. Особенно много ее на ладонях и шее. Его модный гипс валяется на полу, тоже в кровавых разводах.

— Ты что, пытался меня вытащить?

«Он что, прижимался к нам?» - с ужасом спрашивает Желтый.

Питер отворачивается к раковине и пытается отмыться, используя полотенце. Он хмурится, и чувствуется, что раздражен. Рваными движениями он оттирает кровь со своих локтей и груди. Уэйд поднимается и неловко вываливается из ванной, не обращая внимания на стекающую с него красную воду.

«Может быть скользко», — нерешительно говорит Белый, и он действительно слушает его, аккуратно подходя к Питеру со спины. Уэйд трогает его за плечо, оставляя на коже кровавый след. Он делает еще несколько мазков, прежде, чем убрать руку и оценить результат.

— Как можно быть таким красивым, когда ты в кровавых разводах, малыш?

В ответ ему тишина. Лучше бы дергался, кричал или плакал. Так было бы определенно легче. Но Питер продолжает намыливать руки, уже по локоть подставляя их под воду.

— Прости?

Питер отходит к ванной, смывает душем с ее стенок кровавые ошметки, и залазит в нее, не заботясь, что смылось не до конца. Уэйд забирает протянутые штаны, потом стаскивает с себя костюм и бросает все общей кучей в углу.

«Сжечь», — воинственно призывает Желтый.

Уэйд залазит к Питеру, немного тесня его, достает с полки гель для душа и начинает намыливать узкие плечи, затем переходит на голову и зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы, гладит шею и ключицы. По ванной разносится аромат черники. Уэйд смотрит на упаковку с гелем, и не помнит, чтобы покупал такой.Питер остервенело трет и скребет ногтями руки и живот. Потом медленно поворачивается к Уэйду лицом, выдавливает больше геля на ладони и начинает втирать ароматную субстанцию в его уродливую кожу.Уэйд тянется ему за спину и включает душ. Сначала вода немного прохладная, но быстро становится приемлемой температуры. Питер трет его плечо, потом резко останавливается и поднимает взгляд, затем несильно хлопает Уэйда ладонью по щеке. Потом еще раз. И еще раз, но уже сильнее. Потом начинает несильно колотить по плечам, груди, рукам, без разбору. Совсем не больно. Но больно.

Так же внезапно, как и начал, он останавливается, обхватывает себя руками и отклоняется назад, подставляя голову под струи воды. Белый с Желтым молчат, а Уэйд не может согнать с лица грустную улыбку. Питер тянется за гелем, выдавливает еще и снова принимается тереть Уэйду руки и плечи, иногда заползая на грудь.

— Прости?

— Лучше заткнись, — шипит Питер, снова отклоняется назад и отфыркивается от попадающей в нос воды.

— Малыш.

— Молчи.

Уэйд наскоро ополаскивает их обоих, потом бросает несколько полотенец, в том числе и тех, что выуживает из корзины с грязным бельем, на пол, делая брод через кровавое озеро на полу. Он вылезает сам, заворачивает Питера в полотенце, толком не вытирая, и уносит его на руках в спальню. Питер устраивается на кровати, и теперь можно отчетливо прочесть эмоцию на его лице: это гнев, неприкрытая злоба. Уэйд садится рядом, не заботясь о том, чтобы прикрыть наготу. Он вытирает Питеру голову, пока тот кутает ступни в одеяле.

— Трахни меня.

— Что? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он.

— Ты все слышал, Уэйд.

Питер поворачивается к нему лицом, подается вперед и грубо целует. Это даже не поцелуй, скорее покусывание губ, которое сопровождается злым тихим рычанием. Затем он отстраняется и снова залепляет смачную пощечину. Он замахивается еще раз, но Уэйд перехватывает его запястье, заламывает руку, разворачивает и утыкает лицом в матрас. Он наваливается сверху, подминая под себя и прижимаясь носом к шее. Недолго думая, прикусывает за загривок, отчего Питер болезненно стонет. Уэйд опускает его руку из захвата, но лишь затем, чтобы перехватить и другую ладонь и зафиксировать их вместе у Питера над головой. Свободной рукой он обхватывает Питера под живот и поднимает выше, заставляя выгнуться и задрать задницу, после разжимает зубы и отпускает его шею, тут же начиная вылизывать места недавних укусов.

Питер подается назад, упираясь бедрами Уэйду в пах, опускается ниже, и начинает тереться. Уэйд шлепает его по бедру, и тот вздрагивает. Он шлепает еще раз, но уже сильнее, затем немного отстраняется и надавливает свободной рукой на лопатки, не ослабляя при этом хватку на запястьях. Питер вцепляется пальцами в простыни, крепко их сжимая.

— Прости меня, сученыш, — говорит Уэйд своим «страшным», как зовет его Желтый, голосом. Свое извинение он сопровождает еще одним шлепком. Ладонь он не убирает, вдавливая пальцы в покрасневшую нежную кожу бедра.

— Прости меня, сладкий мой, — рычит он, потираясь членом между ягодиц. Он целует плечо, трется носом о шею и торчащее ухо. Уэйд слабо подается бедрами вперед, но Питер дергается и болезненно шипит.

— Я сейчас отпущу тебя, но, если ты хоть немного двинешься, мой хороший, тебе пиздец, — почти ласково шепчет Уэйд, отползая к тумбочке и доставая из ящика смазку. Питер действительно не двигается, только загнанно дышит.Уэйд чувствует, как у него слетают последние гайки, поэтому закрывает глаза, чтобы немного отвлечься от Питера, лежащего на кровати с призывно задранной задницей. Он выдыхает и выдавливает смазку на пальцы.

— Мне правда жаль, малыш, я — кусок дерьма.

Он размазывает смазку у Питера между ягодиц, другой рукой снова перехватывает его запястья. Уэйд прижимается к нему всем телом, чувствует легкую дрожь, но не знает точно, чья она. Его губы снова начинают блуждать по шее и плечам Питера, пока он аккуратно и почти терпеливо растягивает его. Сам Питер елозит бедрами, подаваясь навстречу пальцам, и заглушает тихие стоны, закусив простынь.

— Так не пойдет, Питти-бой.

Уэйд отпускает его руки и хватает за подбородок, требовательно поворачивая голову набок, и вырывает из зубов ткань.

— Если увижу, что ты сдерживаешься и лишаешь нас своих сладких криков, то встану и уйду мыть ванную, — он добавляет третий палец и сразу же делает резкое движение запястьем, выбивая из Питера то ли стон, то ли всхлип, — либо сломаю тебе руку, уж очень мне понравился твой ограниченный функционал, ты понял меня?

Питер в ответ активно кивает, прикрывает глаза и снова стонет, кусая губы и подаваясь бедрами назад.

— Уэйд, трахни меня уже.

— Молчать, Питти. Я разрешил тебе стонать, кричать и плакать, но не говорить.

Питер поджимает губы и снова крутит бедрами, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы. Уэйд убирает их, хватается за тазовые косточки и стремительным движением толкается вперед. От ощущений в первое мгновение он забывает, как дышать, просто хватает ртом воздух. Питер комкает простыни, цепляется за них, чтобы удержаться, так как Уэйд сразу же задает быстрый темп, не давая ему привыкнуть. Он не стесняясь стонет в голос, иногда прерывисто всхлипывая. Уэйд снова надавливает одной рукой на его лопатки, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Долго он не продержится, поэтому немного меняет угол, и начинает толкаться еще быстрее, чтобы подвезти Питера к краю раньше. Уэйд перемещает ладонь со спины на затылок Питера и зарывается пальцами в волосы, несильно их оттягивая.

— Может показаться, что я трахаюсь хорошо, но у тебя просто никогда не будет возможности ощутить, как бы шикарно я тебя убил, сладкий.

Питер зажимается и начинает мелко дрожать: на его лице застывает болезненное и одновременно счастливое выражение. Уэйд делает еще несколько рваных толчков, и кончает. Он придавливает Питера к кровати, пропускает руки под ним и крепко прижимает к себе, попутно целуя мокрые от влаги щеки, линию подбородка и губы. Питер расслабляется и с улыбкой морщится, когда Уэйд выходит из него.

— Я люблю тебя, малыш. Я продал тебе свою душу за чертову улыбку.

Стоит ему немного отдышаться, как гулом возвращаются голоса Белого и Желтого. Они впечатлены и растеряны, хотя Желтый еще немного грустный.

— Я знал, что ты маленький извращенец. Не мог обычный школьник согласиться на все это.

— Я не соглашался. Я это сильно захотел и получил, — беззлобно огрызается Питер, поворачиваясь на спину и позволяя Уэйду прижаться щекой к своей груди.

— Старк ошибся, малыш. Он сказал, что ты приручил зверя. Похоже, что мы собрали стаю, нет?

Питер тихо смеется и старается восстановить дыхание.

— Как можно иметь такое ангельское личико и при этом хотеть, чтобы тебя жестко трахал убийца без кусочка живой кожи на теле, а, Питти-бой?

— Как можно быть таким жестоким убийцей, при этом пробовать вместо меня молоко по утрам и целовать мне пальцы на ногах этими мелкими слащавыми поцелуйчиками?

— Они Желтому нравятся, я тут не при чем.

«Вот не надо, не пизди».

Уэйд восстанавливает дыхание и перекатывается, затаскивая Питера на себя. Тот бормочет что-то про: «полежи ты хоть пару минут спокойно», но устраивается с комфортом.

— Я не перестану убивать, малыш, — пора признаться в том, что его так долго гложет.

— Я никогда и не просил тебя об этом.

— Верно. Но с моей стороны было бы правильно сделать это для тебя.

Питер не отвечает, только теснее прижимается и подтягивает колени к груди. Уэйд нащупывает одеяло и накрывает их обоих, хотя ему самому еще немного жарко.

— Я люблю только тебя и убивать, еще Белого немного, когда он не такой засранец. Я не хочу давать плохишам шанса, когда могу их остановить. Причем раз и навсегда. Прости, Питти-бой. Просто без тебя все это тоже не будет иметь смысла, и снова начнется вся эта хрень в голове, понимаешь? Все эти мысли про Африку…

Питер вздыхает и легко кусает Уэйда за плечо.

— Хватит воображать, что ты не позволишь мне уйти, Уэйд, при этом постоянно трястись, что я все же попытаюсь это сделать. Я же здесь. И буду здесь. Ты так решил, помнишь?

— Я передумал. Ты не зверь, а ванильная принцесса. Ау! Не пинайся! Так, Белый, ты вообще на чьей стороне? Это что, бунт?!

Уэйд сдвигает стопку книг, расчищая место на кухонном столе. Подумав, он вовсе убирает их подальше, чтобы во время готовки чего не брызнуло или не капнуло на обложки. Такое уже бывало на практике, поэтому лучше перестраховаться.

Пока Питер собирается на стажировку, он замешивает тесто для блинчиков и достает кленовый сироп. Вздохнув, следом ставит на стол банку джема. То, что Питер не любит кленовый сироп — удар для них всех, но в списке продуктов всегда значатся такие простые радости как черничный джем, помидорки черри и тостовый хлеб с семечками. Все это любит Питер, но не особо жалует Уэйд. И никаких цитрусовых, от них Питер начинает чесаться. И креветок. И ополаскивателя с запахом жасмина.

«На жасмин у него нет аллергии, просто не любит», — не соглашается Белый.

— Как и кленовый сироп, прости господь, что я так провинился перед тобой и трахаю этого простолюдина, ничего не смыслящего в удовольствии.

— Я все слышу!

«И острую еду», — горестно добавляет Желтый.

Уэйд достает кружку Питера, которую сам купил ему в Walmart в прошлом месяце. Он называет ее «любимая кружка Питера», а тот не сопротивляется и по привычке теперь пьет утром молоко именно из нее. Даже не ленится помыть вперед посудомойки, если они забывают с вечера ее загрузить.

Питер вклинивается между столом и сидящим за ним Уэйдом, размещает свою задницу у него на коленях и начинает щедро поливать джемом свою горку блинов.

— Елозь не так активно, сладкий. Я еще не до конца проснулся, но, если проснусь не я один — про школу можешь забыть до третьего урока.

Питер издает короткий смешок и продолжает поглощать с аппетитом свой завтрак. Сам Уэйд раздумывает, не добавить ли к завтраку пиво.

«Уэйд», — предостерегает Белый.

— Что? Конечно только для меня. Что бы я не думал о слабом алкоголе и семнадцати годах, перед школой он пиво не получит.

Питер смеется и его плечи дрожат. Волосы на его затылке заметно отросли и лезут в лицо. Уэйд осматривает квартиру и отмечает взглядом вещи Питера, которые тому стоит не забыть взять с собой. Например, освободить сушилку. Его носки и футболки там уже вторую неделю висят. И разгрести журнальный столик от чертежей. И позволить укусить себя за ягодицу на прощание.

«Заодно напомни ему, что барахло в ванной прибрал. Мы не для того завели себе его, а не подружку, чтобы все эти гели и флаконы переставлять», — вредничает Желтый.

— Ты не забыл, что я ночью улетаю? Мы с твоими любимыми героями в трико едем на секретную миссию, о которой я бы тебе рассказал, наплевав на запреты, но уж очень скучное дерьмо.

— Ты мой любимый герой в трико, — улыбается Питер, отложив приборы и откидываясь назад.

— Не подлизывайся, — Уэйд приобнимает его и немного сдвигается, чтобы уложить затылок Питера к себе на плечо.— Оглянись вокруг, чтобы ничего не забыть, меня не будет дней пять.

— Если я что и забуду, то не проблема, заеду, пока тебя не будет. Даже вероятнее всего заеду. Мне не хочется тащить с собой все учебники именно сегодня.

— Можешь просто забрать на эту неделю приставку домой, а не делать вид, что тебе здесь удобнее учить уроки, хитрый малыш.

Питер смеется и уходит собираться.

— Ты не видел мои часы? —доносится из спальни.

— Желтый говорит, что они в ванной. А Белый, что ты оставил их дома. Глянь на всякий случай в ванной.

— Спасибо.

«Мне казалось, что мы договорились: в таких вопросах я авторитетнее», — задыхается от возмущения Белый. Уэйд подходит к входной двери и ждет, пока Питер натянет кеды, чтобы притянуть его к себе, поцеловать в макушку и шутливо выталкать за дверь.

— Да, кажется, я оставил их у Мэй. Ладно, не беда. Пока, Уэйд!

«Говорил же», — многозначительно хмыкает Белый, когда дверь за Питером закрывается.

Но Уэйд не обращает на него внимания, обдумывая сказанное.

— Если в Куинсе — это «у Мэй», то здесь — это дома? — спрашивает он.

Желтый издает что-то похожее на счастливый визг.

Уэйд приходит в себя и жалеет, что это происходит до того, как раны на его теле до конца затянулись. Он поднимается и рывком снимает свою руку с арматуры, которая прошила ее насквозь. Оглянувшись, Уэйд видит нишу, в которую, как ему помнится, успел толкнуть Наташу перед взрывом.

«Паучишки любят умирать от такой малости, что оставалось», — гулом доносится голос Желтого. Похоже, он неслабо приложился головой.

Уэйд находит Наташу и аккуратно вытаскивает из-под обломков какой-то мебели, после чего бегло осматривает на предмет повреждений. На голове обнаруживается кровоточащая рана, но она не кажется серьезной, поэтому он берет Наташу на руки и уносит подальше от того места, где взорвался очередной безумный сектант. Это задание оказалось не самым приятным, так как мастерские, где они надеялись просто обнаружить пару очередных гениальных злых ученых, уже захвачены некой сектой. Плюс, сектанты оказались любителями взрывать себя, чтоб их. Весь костюм в ошметках, и Уэйду кажется, что он уже начинает вонять мертвечиной.

Наташа издает болезненный стон и открывает глаза, быстро оценивает ситуацию и расслабляется в руках Уэйда. Это ему всегда нравилось в ней: никакого лишнего героизма, все ради дела и хорошего результата.

— Думаю, это последний.

— Я уже отправила запрос. Ты в порядке?

— Агент Романова, вы так сильно ударились головой? — Уэйд останавливается и смотрит изумленно. — Не узнаю вас, честное слово.

— Не начинай, Дэдпул, просто скажи: «Я живой», и мы оба посмеемся.

Уэйд доходит до выхода из здания и отпускает Наташу. Она, подумав, присаживается прямо на землю и просматривает инструкции, пришедшие на телефон.

— Если ты хотела сказать «спасибо», то я со всей любовью и теплотой к вашему паучьему роду говорю тебе: пожалуйста, сестра, живи долго и процветай.

Наташа в ответ закатывает глаза, но от Уэйда не скрывается, что ее губ коснулась легкая улыбка.

— Нам нужно уничтожить лабораторию. В машине боезаряды, будь добр. Доверяю это тебе, Дэдпул.

Уэйд подпрыгивает на месте и хлопает в ладоши.

— Желтый, ты это слышал?

«О, дааа, наконец-то!»

Наташа, с повязкой на голове, кивает ему и уходит отчитываться о задании. Уэйд никогда участия в этом не принимает, за исключением тех случаев, когда кто-то с криком требует от него объяснений.

«Да и в этих случаях не особо активно», — говорит Белый.

— Потому что свалить поесть тако всегда интереснее, чем говорить о тех, кого уже не вернут моими словами, насколько бы правдиво и эмоционально они не звучали.

Желтый пребывает в восторженном молчании. Он всегда становится покладистым, когда удается наконец-то что-то взорвать. Уэйд останавливается у дверей медицинского пункта в нерешительности.

«Чего стоим? Топай к лифтам, сегодня тако можно купить до семи», — напоминает Белый.

— Хорошая работа, — окликает его незаметно подошедший Старк.

Белый закатывает глаза.

— Спасибо, Старки, столь лестно слышать это от тебя.

— Это слова агента Романовой.

— Все равно, приеду домой и обведу этот день в календаре, потом поплачу немного: сам Железный Человек похвалил меня.

Старк хмурится.

— А еще я заметил одну маленькую деталь: тебя не нанимали для этой миссии. Она не согласовывалась, Наташа действовала по ситуации.

— Если ты все знаешь, то зачем вопросы? — Уэйд скрещивает руки и начинает похлопывать себя плечам.

«Надоедливый коротышка», — выходит из прострации Желтый.

— Молчи, он дал тебе взорвать то здание, и вот она, твоя благодарность, мудак, — отчитывает его Уэйд. — Паучишка позвонила, я пришел. Ничего сложного, так это и работает, тем более, у меня проездной еще действующий, так что, не обломился прийти и половить задницей шрапнель.

Старк ничего не отвечает, но что-то в его взгляде заставляет Уэйда смутиться.

— Так и будем стоять или что? — говорит он быстрее обычного. — Хочешь объятий на прощание? Даже не проси, еще слишком рано, наши отношения не зашли так далеко. Лучше скажи, где здесь можно принять душ? Не хочется идти домой в таком виде: Питти не любит чужие кишки.

Старк продолжает смотреть на него нечитаемым взглядом, отчего Уэйд успевает пожалеть о своем вопросе. Раньше он никогда здесь не задерживался дольше положенного, а именно — короткого сигнала, что деньги пришли на его счет.

— Туда, — показывает Старк себе за спину после короткой паузы. — Пятница, проводи нашего гостя. И, кстати, я заметил, что твой костюм довольно сильно пострадал от взрывов. Мы тут с мальчишкой немного засиделись в лаборатории, и кое-что для тебя сделали. Без жучков и прочего, если хочешь знать. Питер не позволил и проверил. Тебе понравится. Скажу, чтобы принесли в душевую.

Уэйд цепенеет, но быстро приходит в себя и поспешно уходит в указанном направлении.

«Костюм? Питти смастерил для нас костюм?» — не верит Желтый.

— Похоже на то. Ничего себе. Не так. ПИТЕР. СДЕЛАЛ. НАМ. КОСТЮМ, — Уэйд прокручивается на месте, воодушевленный этой новостью. — Но, если увижу на красном что-нибудь золотое — сожгу вместе с этой башней.

«Стоило ли сказать спасибо Железному Человеку?» — напоминает о манерах Белый.

— Обойдется, заносчивый придурок. И так знает, что он лучше всех.

Откуда-то сверху ему отвечает немного механический голос Пятницы:

— Мистер Старк попросил передать вам: «Пожалуйста, засранец». Налево, сэр.

Уэйд открывает входную дверь, стараясь не шуметь. Сегодня только четверг, поэтому, вероятнее всего, Питер сейчас в Куинсе, играет во что-нибудь по сети с Недом, либо смотрит какое-нибудь шоу со своей тетей. Но привычка после одиннадцати заходить тихо у Уэйда осталась в любой день недели, хоть и накатывает иногда разочарование, окажись квартира пуста.

— Питти-бой?

— Я сейчас!

«Он дома!» — радуются Белый и Желтый, и Уэйд не уверен, не говорит ли он это вслух вместе с ними.

— Я тут пришел в обновке. Старк отдал мне костюм. Знаешь, очень хорошо подобран цвет, мой любимый, — Уэйд не разувается, так как хочет пристать перед Питером во всей красе.

— О, это весьма кстати. Я тут просто кое-что тоже прикупил. Правда, в магазине комиксов, но тебе должно понравиться.

Питер выпрыгивает из-за дверей спальни и останавливается, раскинув руки. На нем костюм Человека-паука. Он улыбается и показывает Уэйду язык, после чего надевает маску до конца.

Желтый теряет дар речи. Белый говорит, что ему нужно немного побыть одному и со счастливым смешком замолкает.

— Питти-бой, ты лучший малыш на свете. И любишь перетягивать одеяло! Скрепя сердцем сдаюсь: сейчас мы будем тестировать твою гибкость, а не мой новый костюм. Иди сюда.


End file.
